Hogwarts sucht den Superstar
by Trevorator
Summary: Dies ist eine Parodie nicht nur auf sämtliche CastingShows, sondern auch auf Harry Potter, Star Wars, die aktuelle und nichtaktuelle Regierung von Deutschland und vieles mehr!
1. Chapter One

„**Hogwarts sucht den Superstar"**

Disclaimber: Selbstverständlich gehören uns weder Harry Potter noch Star Wars noch irgendwelche deutschen Politiker (so billig zu haben sind die nämlich auch wieder nicht); und wir haben auch nicht die Absicht hiermit Geld zu verdienen.

Achtung: In diesen # Dingen wird eingeklammert, was Personen gerade tun, oder aber es werden Geräusche beschrieben.

Also zum Beispiel

Snape # wirft sich aus dem Fenster#:"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh".

#klatschendes Geräusch auf dem Fußboden#

Noch ein letzter Hinweis: Diese Story hat zwei Autoren: Peilless und Mauvaise. Die Geschichte (wenn man sie so nennen darf) wird abwechselnd von ihnen erzählt. Kleinere und größere logische Fehler, wie tote Personen die auf einmal wiederkommen, bitten wir zu entschuldigen (sie tun der Unterhaltung aber keinen Abbruch).

Viel Spaß!

**HOGWARTS SUCHT DEN SUPERSTAR**

Mauvaise

"Guten Tag liebe Zauberer und Hexen. Ich weiß, sie werden es kaum glauben, es ist aber wahr: AUCH WIR MACHEN EINE CASTINGSHOW!

Doch zuerst möchte ich mich vorstellen: Ich bin die weltbekannte, schnellredende, unglaubliche RITA KIMMKORN, die hier die Show moderieren wird.

Ich denke als erstes beginnen wir damit, einmal die einzelnen Juroren vorzustellen. Also:

Als erster wäre da wohl Albus Dumbledore, der berühmt-berüchtigte Schulleiter von Hogwarts, der wie immer zu allem seinen Kommentar und seine ungewünschten Weisheiten abgibt - natürlich mit einen geheimnisvollen Unterton, und natürlich kann man sein Gefasel immer unterschiedlich auslegen - ich glaube, von ihm eine klare Antwort zu verlangen ist schier unmöglich.

Als nächste Jurorin ist da Sybille Trelawney, von der wir wahrscheinlich wieder einmal ein paar nicht eintreffende Vorhersagen hören werden. Möglicherweise auch ein paar Todesvorhersagen? Wir sind gespannt!

Und dann wäre da natürlich noch Severus Snape mit seinem unverwechselbarem fettigen Haarstyling und seiner allseits bekannten Mentalität: ICH BIN DAGEGEN (und erst recht wenn's Potter ist).

Unser vierter Juror wird ein Überraschungsgast sein..."

Dumbledore: "Au ja, ich liiiiieeebe Überraschungen!"

Snape: "Ich bin dagegen!"

Trelawney: "Ich wusste das natürlich schon vorher. Meine Kristallkugel hat mir auch schon verraten wer der vierte Juror ist!"

Snape: "Achja, und wer?"

Trelawney: "Öhhhh, er ist, nun ja, äh, ein sehr hohes Tier auf jeden Fall, denke ich..."

"Und nun werde ich Ihnen verraten, wer der erste Juror ist: TREVOR!"

Peilless

Kimmkorn: "Vor den Toren Hogwarts stehen bereits Tausende von sehr...ähem...talentierten und ...ähm...ambitionierten Depp- äh... Kandidaten, die alle darauf warten uns ihre ähm... Künste darzubieten!"

Snape stöhnt und schüttelt den Kopf. Dumbledore erfährt gerade von einem der Lichttechniker, dass er doch das verwirrende Blitzen in den Augen unterlassen soll.

Trevor: "Quoak"

Trelawney: "Ich werde mich nun unter die Menge mischen und mal sehen wie sich unsere Kandidaten lächerl-...ähm berühmt machen wollen"

Mauvaise

Trelawney wandelt also unter den Depp- äh- Kandidaten und trifft einen Jungen mit ramadeckelgekämmten Haaren.

"Draco! Das ist ja schön dich zu sehen! Soll ich dir deine Blamage - äh - deine Zukunft vorhersagen?"

Draco: "Nein, die ich kenne schon: Mein Vater hat mit seinem Geld nämlich den ganzen Laden hier aufgekauft, und alle Juroren bestochen (Trevor mit Fliegen, Snape mit Gummibärchen, Dumbledore mit einer Ausgabe des Buches "Die dümmsten Sprüche zur falschen Zeit" und "Wie man sich unbeliebt macht, Teil 3", und Trelawney mit einer wahren Vorhersehung :"Draco wird gewinnen".)

Trelawney: "Aahhh, stimmt ich erinnere mich - äh ich meine, die Schicksalsgöttin teilt mir grade eine Vorhersehung mit: und zwar dass ich dir nachher die volle Punktzahl geben werde..." #schwebt davon#

Peilless

Regie fordert aus dem Background dass sich die anderen Juroren gefälligst auch auf den Weg in die Menge machen sollen.

Trevor springt von seinem Stuhl und verschwindet in der Menge.

Neville: #heul,snif# "Trevor ist weg, ich kann ihn nicht finden, meine Omi wird mir keinen Nachtisch geben!" #heul,snif hammer,knatsch#

Snape wird gerade von einem ziemlich stinkigen Regisseur zusammen gestaucht - oder sagen wir eher der arme Mann versucht Snape zusammenzustauchen, denn Snape schickt dem Übeltäter einen vernichtenden Todesblick und ignoriert ihn ansonsten stur.

Dumbledore: #vertraulich zu Snape# "Na komm Seeeevi na geh schon - dann sag ich denen auch nicht WAS genau du mit den Gummibärchen machst!"

Snape springt mit einem Ausdruck puren Entsetzens auf, greift sich ein Mikrophon und wählt wahllos jemanden aus der Menge aus, dem er ohne ein Wort das Mikro unter die Nase hält.

Luna Lovegood: #nimmt das Mikro ohne zu Zögern an, dreht es so rum dass es verkehrt herum ist und beginnt zu sprechen# "Ich glaube es ist wichtig die Zuschauer und die hier Anwesenden über einer Verschwörung aufzuklären: In Wahrheit leben wir alle in einer Matrix, Dean Thomas ist gar nicht schwarz, sondern malt sich jeden morgen das Gesicht an und Sirius Black der bisher als Muggel getarnt gelebt hatte, wird heute eine Rock'n Roll Party schmeißen."

Harry im Hintergrund fängt hysterisch an zu heulen, Dinge um sich zu werfen und alles anzuschreien - nur dass ihn GAR KEINER beachtet!

Luna Lovegood sieht aus als hätte sie fertig gesprochen und fügt nur noch beiläufig hinzu: "Ach und Voldemort (der in Wahrheit Darth Vader heißt) will heute Abend den Telephon-Tet sabotieren"

Mauvaise

Trelawney: "Das wusste ich natürlich schon vorher..."

Rita mischt sich wieder ein: "Falls es jemanden interessiert, die wahllos -äh- gecasteten Kandidaten werden einer Popgruppe angehören, die sich UP nennen" (das steht für Unimportent people, oder unordentliche Pullover -ein bööööser Name , oder unbeliebte Potters, oder überflüssige Threstals - na gut, ich seh's ein, da ist kein 'P' drin...wie wär's dann mit unnützes Puch 5?)

„Also, vielleicht sollten wir jetzt mal beginnen! Alle Juroren auf ihre Plätze!"

Dumbledore wandelt zu seinem Platz, Trevor hüpft und Trelawney schwebt - bis es einen Knall gibt und ihre Repulsorkissen den Geist aufgeben (man merkt ich lese zuviel Star Wars...)

"Und hier ist unser erster Kandidat: Maaaaalfoyyyyy!"

Draco kommt rein und nimmt eine arrogante Pose ein, sein ramadeckelgekämmtes Haar spiegelt sich im Scheinwerferlicht, langsam zündet er sein Lichtschwert - äh - hebt er seinen Zauberstab (Draco mit Lichtschwert wäre aber viiiiel schöner...aber na gut) und schießt einen Fluch auf Trevor ab, welcher transformiert und sich in den Imperator verwandelt #wuahaha#.

Snape #hat schon als Draco reinkam eine 10 hochgehalten#: "Für diese großartige Leistung: 10 Punkte!"

Trelawney: "Die Schicksalsgöttin teilt mir mit...dass ich dir ebenfalls 10 Punkte geben werde..."

Trevor#Imperator: "Ich werde die Weltherrschaft an mich reißen #muahaha# irgendwer Interesse an dem Vader Job?"

Harry tanzt auf und ab, beide Hände oben: "Ich, ich!"

Trevorator: "Keiner? Schade. ok, Draco, ich gebe dir 11 Punkte-."

Rita: "Aber die Höchstzahl die sie vergeben können ist 10"!

Rita wird von Draco mit seinem Laserschwert - äh - seinem billigen Zauberstab niedergestreckt.

Trevorator: "Sehr gut! Also, du kriegst 11 Punkte und dafür befördere ich dich in den Stand meines höchsten Dieners, du darfst dich jetzt Draco Vader nennen..."

Beide drehen sich um, und beginnen mit ihrem Kreuzzug, um die Welt zu unterwerfen. Ein Mann springt auf sie zu, schreit: "Das steht so nicht im Drehbuch!" #wird niedergemetzelt#

Dumbledore: "Heh, ich habe meine Stimme noch gar nicht abgegeben!"

Trelawney: "die Schicksalsgöttin teilt mir mit...DAS UNS DAS SCHEISSEGAL IST!"

Rita - zumindest das was von ihr übrig geblieben ist- wird von Dumbledore wieder zum Leben erweckt (er muss sich natürlich wieder als Wunderheiler und Alleskönner aufspielen, blöder alter Sack #grummel#)...

Rita: "Trotz dieser beunruhigenden Vorstellung, dass dort draußen gerade eine größenwahnsinnig gewordene Kröte und ihr kleiner Ich-sag's-meinem-Papa-Helfershelfer versuchen die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen, machen wir weiter im Programm - (Hey, was regt ihr euch auf? Wir halten uns doch immer aus allem raus! Außerdem hätte Harry Potter doch sonst gar nicht die Chance noch einmal den Erlöser und notorischen Helden raushängen zu lassen und wieder einmal heldenmütig unsere Welt zu retten! (Was wir dann natürlich kaltblütig ignorieren und ihn weiterhin einen widerlichen Aufschneider nennen, was ihn an den Rand des Wahnsinns bringen wird #muhaha#))"

Ähhh...aber zurück zu Lück - äh - Rita (das kommt davon wenn man zuviel Fernsehen schaut, also liebe Kinder: Fernsehen ist bööööööse!)

Rita: "Da sich unser vierter Juror - öh - gerade die Weltherrschaft an sich reißt und - herzergreifend aufopfernd wie immer- von Harry Potter bekämpft wird, brauchen wir einen neuen vierten Juror!

Und dieser neue Juror iiiiiiist..."

Trelawney: "Ich weiß es, die Schicksalsg-"

Alle: "Schnauze!"

Peilless

#Ein Thestral kommt angeritten#

Alle Zuschauer: "Was soll dass denn? Wer braucht das?"

Alle Leser von Band 5: "DAS haben wir uns auch gefragt!"

Rita: "Es ist nun mal nichts anderes da...ähm was sich meinte: AHH liebes Publikum DAS ist unser neuer Juror extra aus dem verbotenen Wald hier hergekommen um IHNEN liebe Zuschauer und Zuschauerinnen einen wunderbaren Abend..."

Madam Maxime kommt mit ihrem 3D-Arsch in die Halle gelaufen und setzt sich auf das Thestral, da sie es LEIDER LEIDER nicht sehen kann, das Tier ist zwar nicht sofortig tot, sondern röchelt etwas gequält vor sich hin während es langsam zerquetscht wird, aber aus blankem Hass (und wie Hermine sagen würde BÖSEN VORURTEILEN gegenüber diesem Tier) möchte ihm niemand den erlösenden Todesstoß versetzen..

#Hagrid kriegt einen Heulkrampf #: "Schnucki NEIN du hast dich auf Schnucki gesetzt! Es war so ein liebes Tier, ich kann mich noch erinnern wie es mir das erste Mal die Hand abbeißen wollte buhuhuhuuuu"

Rita drängelt sich in den Vordergrund: "Ähm...nach dieser kleinen...ähm..ja! Showeinlage! also bitte keine Beschwerden von WWF geht es weiter mit unser neuer Juror Madam Maxime! Mit ihrem charmantem französischem Akzent"

Mauvaise

#Ein neuer Kandidat wird hereingerufen, und es iiiiist: SIRIUS BLACK!#

(in schwarzen Lederklamotten #g#)

Snape: "Du bist raus! Du bist RAUS! ICH BIN DAGEGEN!"

Dumbledore: #gebietender und verstehender Unterton, Spannung flaut auf, Nebel wabert, dann gibt es eine kleine Explosion und die Spezialeffekte verschwinden - tja, das kommt davon wenn man die von Neville bedienen lässt...# "Severus, denk an das was ich dir vorhin noch gesagt habe!"

Alle: "Ahhhhh (Bedeutung: schon wieder so eine scheiß Anspielung von der keiner weiß was sie bedeutet!)"

Severus #lehnt sich beleidigt zurück, Tränen treten in seine Augen#: "Du liebst ihn viiiiiiieeeel mehr als mich!" #schnief#

Sirius beginnt mit seiner Performance zu dem Lied "You can leave your hat on" #sabber#, doch als er zum letzten Kleidungsstück kommt-

(Snape sitzt reihernd in einer Ecke, Dumbledore lächelt wieder mal scheiß-mysteriös, Trelawney versucht sabbernd aus ihrer Kristallkugel zu erfahren wie es unter dem letzten Kleidungsstück aussieht)...

Trelawney #schüttelt Kristallkugel, wirft sie dann weg - man sollte die Dinger halt nie im Sonderangebot kaufen da gibt der Akku viel zu schnell den Geist auf...#

#Mann tritt zu Sirius, unterbricht die Musik#, alle: "Heyyyy!"

Mann: "Entschuldigung, aber sie haben jetzt einen Termin auf der Puntarosa, und danach werden sie noch für eine billige Todesszene gebraucht! Seit dem fünften Buch sind sie dafür der beliebteste Kandidat!"

#Sirus nickt und geht, nicht ohne davor noch einmal mit dem Arsch zu wackeln, Madam Maxim fällt samt franz. Akzent in Ohnmacht, wird rausgetragen#

Peilless

Goyle, der gerade herausgefunden hat, dass man durch ein Bruchteil von Trelaweys Kristallkugel ALLES vergrößert sehen konnte und langsam beginnt zu heulen, da ihm dämmert dass dies nun NICHTS mehr bringt da Sirius Black wieder weg ist, wird grob von seinem Platz gerissen und mit einem kräftigen Schubser auf die Juribank gezerrt.

Da das Publikum den optischen Unterschied zwischen Goyle und Madame Maxime nicht erkennt geht die Show ungehindert weiter.

"Und der nächste Kandidat wird hereingebeten! Es iiiiiiiiiiiiist #Trommelwirbel#

Ein Dementor!"

Die Masse verstummt völlig (nur Harry muss mal wieder eine große Show daraus machen und in Ohnmacht zu fallen, woraufhin so ziemlich jeder gelangweilt die Augen verdreht und sich denkt :'Ach nicht schooon wieder, das hatten wir doch schon...').

Rita ruft den Sicherheitsdienst, um ihn von der Bühne entfernen zu lassen, da ruft der Dementor aus:

"Uhhh das ist soooo gemein, niemand will mir eine Chance geben nur weil ich ein Dementor bin"

Lupin springt auf und läuft auf die Bühne!

"Er hat Recht! wir müssen gegen Minderheiten - Diskriminierung und Vorurteile kämpfen!"

Snape aus der Ecke, wo er sich gerade noch erbrochen hatte: "Verpiss dich Tier oder mir kommt die Galle wieder hoch wegen deinem Geruch!"

#Lupin fängt an zu heulen und schnieft#: "Du bist sooooo gemein Sev"

Dumbledore der sich ja immer zum Verteidiger aller Witwen und Waisen aufspielen muss ruft :

"Ruhe Leute, ich werde - #abgelenkt durch Lupins Geheule unterbricht er sich# Gibt jemand dem armen Tier ..ähm... Mann ein Taschentuch? Was ich also sagen wollte" –

Snape aus seiner Ecke:" Komm zum Punkt seniler Sack!";

Dumbledore: "Also was ich sagen wollte...um unsere Vorurteile abzubauen solltest du uns vielleicht etwas über dich erzählen."

Dementor: "Ja, also mein Lieblingsessen sind Sexfantasien von Black - es ist sooo schade, dass er geflohen ist. Meine Lieblingsfarbe ist schwarz - das macht schlank" #stolz zieht er sich mit seinen Händen die schmalen Hüften durch seinen weiten Umhang nach# und mein Hobby ist Exhibitionismus!"

Ein Raunen geht durch die Menge.

#Snape erbricht sich von neuem#

Dumbledore: "Ach so was DAS ist auch eines MEINER Lieblingsbeschäftigungen #und wieder tritt das bekannte Glitzern in seine Augen#"

#Snape, mit dem Ausdruck puren Ekels auf dem Gesicht kommt gar nicht mehr aus seiner Ecke raus#

Trevorator (der wieder mal andere, sprich Draco, die Drecksarbeit der Weltunterwerfung machen lässt und sich lieber selber anderen Dingen zu wendet, wie z.B. Hogwarts sucht den Superstar): " 10 Punkte! Weil ich deinen Kleidungsstil echt gut finde!"

Mauvaise

Trelawney: "ich sehe...ich sehe...nichts, da meine Kristallkugel am Arsch ist, darf ich bitte mal deine Hand haben?

#Dementor schmeißt ihr seine Hand auf den Tisch#

Trelawney: "Ähhh, okay, also: die Schicksalsgöttin teilt mir mit...du wirst einen grausamen Tod sterben...du solltest besser zu Huk-Coburg gehen #eine Werbeunterbrechung taucht auf: #eine nackte Frau die sagt " Mit Huk-Coburg fühle ich mich absolut sicher "- falls sich jemand fragt, warum die Frau nackt ist: hey, Sex sells, und nach der Vorstellung von dem nackten Dumbledore fand ich muss mal wieder was Ästhetisches hier hin...#

Alle: "Ohhhh!"

Snape #kommt langsam aus seiner Ecke wieder raus#: "Ein Glück, dass die PISA-Idioten vor Hogwarts erst das Wissen von Voldemorts Todessern prüfen wollten, wenn sie unsere Schüler befragt hätten, wären wir auf dem letzten Platz gewesen...tote Dementoren, also wirklich..."

Alle: "Frohe Weihnachten!"

#Mann der die Schilder hochhält, kratzt sich am Kopf, sucht dann schnell ein anderes raus und hält es hoch#

Alle: "Ahhhhh!"

Rita: "Und nun werden die Punkte vergeben!"

Snape: "ICH BIN DAGEGEN!"

Rita: "Nein, sie müssen schon eine Zahl zwischen 0 und 10-"

Snape: "-3!"

Alle: "I will go down with this ship..."

#Mann der die Schilder hochhält wird von Trevorator pulverisiert#

Peilless

Rita versucht die Situation wieder in geregelte Bahnen zu bringen, was dadurch erschwert wird, dass alle Mitarbeiter des Kamerateams Fans der KVB geworden sind und sich nun ernsthaft überlegen mal völlig überflüssig zu streiken mit Forderungen, denen sowieso nicht nachgegeben wird, wie z.B.220 mehr Gehalt, Privat Whirlpools in jedem Büro und einen PlüschVoldi, der wenn man ihn aufzieht "Stirb Kindlein stirb, dein Vater ist ein Schaf" singt.

Zurück zu Rita: sie versucht also alles wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, in dem sie den nächsten Kandidaten ansagt:

"Unsere nächste Kandidatin ist Ginny Weasley!

#Ginny taucht mir einem atemberaubenden Kleid auf der Bühne auf; lächelt charmant und wirkt durch und durch liebenswert und einfach perfekt!#

#Snape stöhnt entnervt auf, erspart sich aber jedes Kommentar#

Ginny singt ihr perfektes kleines Liedchen dass so fehlerfrei ist, dass man nur noch schreien möchte 'Mary Sue'! oder auch 'welcher Autor denkt sich so einen billigen Charakter aus!"

und da alle erkennen dass sie einfach widerlich perfekt ist so dass es fast zum erbrechen ist, man aber zum Verrecken keinen Grund finden kann sie rauszuwerfen nur Snape ruft eloquent wie er ist : "Sie ist raus, gefolgt von einem "Ich bin DAGEGEN!", beschließt man ihr ein paar Fragen zu stellen.

Dumbledore (alter weiser Wichtigtuer, der er ist)fragt: "Was sind deine Ziele im Leben Ginny?"

"Ich möchte den Weltfrieden und dass endlich ein Mittel gegen Aids gefundne wird und ich möchte dass alle Menschen glücklich sind und genug zu essen haben und dass keine Wale mehr gefangen werden und dass sich Delfine nicht mehr in Tunfischnetzen verfangen und am besten sollte jeder gleich Vegetarier werden und nur noch Eier von freilaufenden Hühnern kaufen und ich möchte dass alle Muggels vorsichtiger fahren und im Verkehr auf die kleinen Kinder achten und es sollten mehr Tagesstätten für berufstätige Mütter eingerichtet werden und mehr Waisenhäuser und die sollten noch mehr Geld bekommen und Männer sollten immer den Deckel runter machen, wenn sie auf dem Klo waren und man soll die Nutellagläser richtig zuschrauben damit es keine Unfälle mehr gibt ..."

Snape :"Und ich möchte das sie die Klappe hält!"

#Alle nicken zustimmen, was der Trevorator als persönliche Aufforderung auffasst sie zu pulverisieren.#

Mauvaise

Ron läuft auf die Bühne, Tränen in den Augen: "Ihr habt sie getötet!"

#ein Mädchen springt auf die Bühne#: "Dafür werde ich euch im Namen des Mondes bestrafen!"

Draco: "Ron und Sailor Moon, Ron liebt Sailor Moon!"

#Ron läuft rot an, was sich in Kombination mit seinen Haaren nicht gut macht...nach einem schnellen Blick in den Handspiegel läuft er darum grün an - das macht sich optisch nun mal viiiiel besser#

Ron: "Gar nicht war!"

Snape: "Eieiei, was seh ich da? Ein verliebtes Looserpaar!"

Ron: "Gar nicht #heul#"

Dumbledore (der olle Spielverderber muss natürlich wieder mal alles kaputt machen #arg#): "Snape! Draco! Hört auf, sonst gibt es kein Fernsehen, und ich nehme euch alle Wie-wird-man-ein-Bösewicht-Heftchen weg! - Ron, was wolltest du sagen?"

Ron #fasst sich wieder#: "Wenn ich den Kerl erwische, der meine Schwester umgelegt hat-"

#der Trevorator tritt vor, seine Zunge sabbert, seine gelben Augen glühen bedrohlich, dann öffnet sich sein Mund, eine Kaugummiblase zerplatzt#: "Was ist?"

Ron: "Ähh...dem wollte ich ganz herzlich die Hand schütteln - toll gemacht, die hat mich schon lang angekotzt..."

Sailor Moon: "Aber Junge-der-aussieht-wie-ein-schlechter-Witz, das kannst du doch nicht tun! Wie konntest du mich nur so enttäuschen! Ich hätte auf meine Mutter hören sollen! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu? Bin ich denn nur da um für dich zu kochen und deinen Dreck wegzumachen? Und was ist mit den schönen Dingen, die wir zusammen gemacht haben?

Die Nacktfotos von dir, die wir überall zur Abschreckung gegen Pilze ("Diese Folgen können Genitalpilze haben") aufgehangen haben? Oder das schöne Spiel in der Badewanne: wer kann länger als 5 Minuten unter Wasser bleiben, bei dem du mir so lieb ("Bleib unten, nur noch drei Minuten, dann hab ich's -ääh, du -geschafft") helfen wolltest, den Rekord zu brechen! Oder unsere tollen Spiele - Bunjeespringen ohne Seil, bei dem du nach dem eins, zwei, drei immer stehen geblieben bist! " #schluchz, alles unter Wasser setz#

Imperator: "Wer schafft die hier weg! Mein Umhang darf doch nur im Schonwaschgang gewaschen werden! Da! Er läuft schon ein! Na warte, bis du mit meinem Anwalt gesprochen hast!"

#Mann tritt auf Imperator zu, sagt ihm was ins Ohr#

Imperator: "Ich habe gar keinen Anwalt! Was ist denn das für ein Verein? Ich kündige! "#will gehen#

Rita: "Wird der Imperator mit seinem eingelaufenen Umhang wirklich gehen, oder hindert ihn unser Mega-Knebel-Vetrag daran? Wird er sich davon abhalten lassen (alle: #Kopfschüttel#) Oder wird er Dieter Bohlen pulverisieren, weil der den Scheiß ins TV gebracht hat? #allgemeines Nicken, Hurra-Schreie#

Wir sind gespannt! Doch zuerst kommt unsere Werbung! sie können nämlich bei uns KEINEN tollen Wagen gewinnen, NEIMANDEN kennen lernen und erst recht kein Geld abstauben!"

Peilless

WERBUNG

Nackte Frau springt aus unerfindlichen Gründen in den Wasserstrahl eines Hydranten (so einen hab ich übrigens noch NIE in Deutschland gesehen) und beginnt zu Stöhnen wie inmitten des besten Orgasmus den sie je hatte...

#Mann zuhause vorm Fernsehen: "Henriette kaufst du demnächst mal das Faa Shampoo?"#

#anderer Mann mitten im Ehestreit: "Guck da! Du hättest besser eine Shampooflasche geheiratet wenn ich es dir nicht richtig bringe!#

#Lockheart: "Gibt es Faa auch für Männer?" #

-----

Dieter Bohlen beim Gynäkologen, der gerade sein bestes Stück betrachtet (damit ist weder sein Buch, noch seine Stimme, noch, Thomas Anders gemeint!) und kritisch den Kopf schüttelt.

"Wo haben sie sich DAS denn eingefangen?"

Dieter, breit grinsend: "Bei der Ansteck-Naddel!"

#Autorin dieser Werbung wird wegen arger Geschmacklosigkeit von Dieter verklagt, kann sich aber mit dem Satz rausreden "Ach komm schon Dieter hast du nicht im Moment genug Klagen am Hals? Außerdem: wenn du mich verklagst veröffentliche ich deine kleine geheime Affäre mit Thomas Anders und dem Tiger von Siegfried und Roy jaja das Tigerchen hat nicht umsonst zugebissen#

Mauvaise

Werbung ende

Rita: "und hiiiiiiiier sind wir wieder!" (alle Leute die noch bei Verstand sind schalten schnell auf einen anderen Kanal, aber dank dem Trevorator der so voraussehend war, nicht nur Herrscher des Universums zu werden, sondern auch alle Sender aufzukaufen -tja, praktisch denken, Särge schenken- gibt es nur noch diesen einen)

Rita: "Glücklicherweise konnten wir den Trevorator mit dem Walt Disney Film "Der Schöne und der Imperator" bestechen, sodass er davon abgesehen hat, das Studio auseinander zu nehmen!" (Dummerweise fiel uns dieser Kompromiss erst ein, nachdem er Sailor Moon auf grausame Art und Weise beseitigt hat (er hat ihr ein 45-Teile-Puzzle gegeben, und gesagt er lässt sie erst wieder aus der Besenkammer raus, wenn sie es gelöst hat, was ja wohl die sicherste Art ist, sie grausam verhungern zu lassen - und dann hat er ihr auch noch Britney Spears zur Seite gestellt!

"Aber zurück zum Geschehen...unser nächster Kandidat - aber das kann nicht sein...hat da jemand meine Liste manipuliert? Na egal...hier ist er:

#Trevorator betritt die Bühne, die Menge kreischt 'ICH WILL EIN KIND VON DIR!' und 'Trevorator forever!'#

Der Trevorator bleibt stehen , sein eingelaufener Umhang reicht ihm gerade noch bis zu seinen Oberschenkeln - obwohl, nee, das macht sich mit der Cellulite nicht gut - also: reicht ihm gerade noch bis zu seinen Knien, ein schneller Griff und er wirft den Umhang weg, steht jetzt in einem bodenlangen Opernkleid da und singt "ein bisschen Liebe, ein bisschen Freude, und das die Menschen nicht soviel weinen..."

Peilless

Da kommt Marionka angelaufen und ruft "Ich liebe dich! Gemeinsam werden wir dafür sorgen, dass die WERTE nicht verloren gehen!"

Trelawney schaut in ihre nigel nagel neue Kristallkugel und prophezeit : "Ich sehe, ja ich sehe , du wirst den Grand Prix de la #hier Namen den niemand wirklich aussprechen kann geschweige denn schreiben einfügen# gewinnen!""

# Snape haut ihr eine runter, muss aber ebenfalls ein Tränchen wegdrücken, bei der rührenden Vorstellung und Dumbledore lächelt breit und schunkelt im Takt der Musik hin und her...#

"Ich weis meine Lieder die ändern nicht viel

ich bin nur ein Mädchen das sagt was es will", singt der Trevorator und das Publikum wischt sich die Tränchen weg und bricht in tobendem Beifall aus!

Die Juri gibt jeweils volle Punktzahl.

#Hinter der Bühne# Trevorator beugt sich zu seinem Handlanger Draco: "Du sag mal, glaubst du ich habe mit meinen Drohungen etwas übertrieben? Ich wollte doch nur dass sie klatschen und mich in die nächste Runde kommen lassen..."

Mauvaise

Rita: "Und unser neuer Kandidat- nach dieser wirklich herzergreifenden Darbietung unseres unvermutet so sensiblen Imperators (wie sollte er auch etwas anderes als ein wahnsinniger Weltherrschaft-an-sich-Reißer werden, immerhin wurde er NIE GELIEBT (Zitat: Marionka, unsere naive Weltenverbesserin mit dem IQ einer Sahnetorte ))#schnüf#,

aber wo war ich? Ach ja, unser nächster Kandidat iiiiiiiiisst: Ein Zentaur!

#Zentaur galoppiert herein, die Menge macht: „Oohhhhhh, und ahhhhhh; nur Marionka kann nicht lesen und ruft : "Wir müssen uns alle lieb haben und Hühner besitzen!" #

Dumbledore #macht eine Geste...nein, nicht diese Geste, Dumbledore ist doch ein schleimiger alter Mann, der NIEMALS jemandem den Stinkefinger zeigen würde #kotz#): "Firenze! War ja klar dass wir dich auch hiervon nicht weghalten konnten!"

Trelawney: "Er ist draußen!"

Snape #guckt verwundert, entschließt sich dann sie zu ärgern# "Er ist drinnen!" #grinst böse#

Trevorator: "Also ich will dich ja nicht diskriminieren -( "Bravo!", ruft Marionka)- aber wir hatten uns mehr einen zweibeinigen intelligenten Humanoiden gewünscht und nicht einen blöden Ackergaul!"

Marionka: "Aber das kannst du doch nicht sagen! Wahrscheinlich beruht diese Aggression darauf, dass du ein Scheidungskind bist und NIE GELIEBT WURDEST-"

#Marionka wird pulverisiert, was das Publikum zu spontanem Beifall hinreißt#

Peilless

Firenze will grade zum Singen ansetzen als Bane angerannt kommt, er zieht Firenze am Ohr und tobt :"Du kommst jetzt sofort wieder mit in den verbotenen Wald oder es gibt keinen Nachtisch"

#Firenze stehen die Tränen in den Augen und seine Unterlippe schafft es gleichzeitig zu schmollen und leicht zu zittern: "#snif snif# Du verbietest mir alles! Erst darf ich nicht Politesse werden, dann nicht Frisöse und jetzt willst du auch noch meine Sängerkarriere Zerstören! Und dabei hab ich extra alle Tanzschritte von Britney gelernt!"

Bane bleibt stur und zieht noch was fester am Ohr: „Aber dies ist eine Sendung für Blö- #pieeeeeep#"

Rita springt ins Blickfeld des Publikums während, alles ausgepiept wird was Bane sagt.

"Also sie haben das falsch verstanden was Mr. Bane da gerade gesagt hat, in Wahrheit ist er ein großer Fan dieser Sendung und ähm außerdem #nun ganz zutraulich# sie wissen ja auch wie das mit den Zentauren so ist - man soll ja niemandem trauen der einem auf den Teppich äppelt, oder? " #zwinker zwinker#

Mit großen Gejammer "Und ich hab mir extra Steppplatten unter die Hufe genagelt!" wird Firenze von Bane von der Bühne geschleift.

Mauvaise

Rita: "Und unser neuer Kandidat -mach dich nicht so fertig Firenze, wir werden trotz der ins bodenlose stürzenden Einschaltquoten noch eine Castigschow machen, zu der du ganz herzlich eingeladen bist, dich noch einmal hemmungslos zu blam -äh- präsentieren!

Aber zurück zu unserem neuen Kandidaten: es ist der deutsche, der eine noch wichtigere Sache entdeckt hat als Einstein: DANIEL KÜBLBÖCK!"

Snape: "Er ist draußen!"

Dumbledore: "Was hat er denn entdeckt, das wichtiger ist als die Relativi...Relatuvi...egal, dieses Dingsda entdeckt hat?"

Rita: "Er hat als erster bewiesen, das man auch ohne Hirn und Talent in Deutschland weit kommen kann!"

Snape: "Gar nicht wahr, das hat der Schröder auch schon bewiesen!"

Trelawney: "Und die Merkel auch!"

Snape: "...und der Bohlen erst..."

Rita: "Genug jetzt! Begrüßen sie jetzt mit mir den peinlichsten, aknetragenden Psychopaten, den die Welt je gesehen hat (abgesehen von Snape)."

Snape: "Das habe ich gehört!"

#Rita streckt ihm Zunge raus, Snape wirft daraufhin...keinen Fluch nach ihr, sondern etwas viiiiieeel Schlimmeres: einen Versicherungsvertreter, der sofort damit beginnt, ihr eine anzudrehen - hehe#

Daniel betritt die Bühne, die Menge stöhnt, der Mann der die Kotztüten verkauft macht einen Riesenumsatz #g#

Trelawney #blickt in ihre Kristallkugel, aus der etwas sehr hässliches zurückblickt...ist es Heike? Oder Tim?

-Nein, es ist viiieeel schlimmer, es ist...ihr Spiegelbild. Ooops.#

Trelawney: "Ich spüre eine ganze Sturmflut positiver Energien..."

Snape: "IST JA WIDERLICH! ER IST DRAUSSEN!"

Trelawney: "..du wirst noch einer ganzen Menge Leute auf die Nerven gehen, bevor du einen grausamen Tod stirbst..."

Snape: "..oooohh jaaaa..." #evilgrins#

Trelawney: "...aber hüte dich vor dem einen, dessen Augen in einer Neonfarbe leuchten, der schreckliche Herrscher, der dem Bösen verfallen ist...derjenige, der BH-Größe 80C trägt -ähh- hoppla, ich glaube, ich bin grad in der Zeile verrutscht...und jetzt ist mir auch noch dieses blöde Ding abgestürzt #wirft die Kristallkugel in eine Ecke#

Peilless

Snape hat auf mysteriöser Weise auf einmal Interesse an Trewlanys Kristallkugel und schleicht unauffällig hinter ihr her, um das Ding aus der Ecke zu holen und einen Blick hineinzuwerfen.

Innen drin hat SIRIUS BLACK in Lederhosen sein Comeback, und gerade als sich Snape fragt, wieso um alles in der Welt Trelawney einen BH-Größe 80C darin gesehen hat taucht Lucius Malfoy ebenfalls im Bild auf und gibt eine eindeutige Erklärung dafür, die man zum Jugendschutz (und zum Schutze des guten Geschmackes) hier nicht genauer erläutert wird.

Snape wird ziemlich grün im Gesicht (was jedoch niemandem sonderlich auffällt, da alle anderen es bereits sind, wegen Kübelböcks Darbietung.

Der Geschäftssinn des Kotztütenverkäufers scheint jedoch stärker, als sein Ekel zu sein, denn dieser hat mal eben den neuen Slogan "Kübelt auf Kübelböck!" erfunden und die Kotztüten, alle mit dem neuen Markennamen 'Kübeltüte' versehen, was den Verkauf nur noch mehr anregt (es hat zwar mittlerweile jeder eine, aber die Leute beginnen mehrere zu brauchen...)

Als Kübelböck aufhört Laute von sich zu geben, die an einen riesigen brünstigen (impotenten, verkrüppelten, gerade sterbenden) warzigen Frosch erinnern, schweift die Kamera zu Rita (die es nicht mehr ganz geschafft hat ihre Kotztüre rechtzeitig aus dem Bild zu schieben).

Professionell sammelt sie sich und sagt lahm: "Und nun zur Bewertung, dieser ...ähm...einmaligen Darbietung!"

Der-alte-Sack-der-alles-weiss-aber-nichts-sagt-weil-sonst-sein-Leben-langweilig-wäre hat ein debiles Grinsen auf dem Gesicht und klatscht fröhlich...

"Auch wenn ich ja eigentlich Harry gewinnen lassen muss, da ich Harry ja generell bevorzuge, und Gryffindor sowieso, aber gleichzeitig den Jungen auch immer wieder in Todesgefahr schicke, aus Gründen, die ich mir noch ausdenken muss, ähm ich meinte natürlich aus Gründen die ich noch nicht verraten darf, weil ihr alle noch nicht bereit dafür seit, naja zum Punkt, gebe ich ihm trotzdem 6 Punkte..."

Trelawney sitzt neben ihm mit beiden Händen an ihren Schläfen, sie wippt leicht hin und her (und haut dabei Snape ihren Ellebogen ins Auge) und summt leise: "Ich sehe, ich sehe, dass das Schicksal ihm 10 Punkte verleihen wird!"

Alles stöhnt und blickt dann gelangweilt zu Snape, der teuflisch grinst und ruft: "Er ist RAUS!" eine kleine Gruppe von Snape Fans hat sich bereits organisiert und hält kleine 'Er ist raus' Schilder in die Luft, die im Dunkeln leuchten.

Auf einmal Kracht ein Scheinwerfer auf die Bühne runter und zermatscht einen überraschten Daniel Kübelböck so dass nur noch ein Fettfleck übrigbleibt.

Alle blicken nach oben, dorthin wo der Leuchter herkam um einen knallrot angelaufenen Neville zu sehen der nuschelt "Ups, war ich das etwa?"

Mauvaise

Nachdem die positiven Energien wieder einigermaßen verebbt sind, fasst sich die Moderatorin wieder.

Rita: "Nach diesem tragischen Unfall- super gemacht Neville! - äh, nach diesem äußerst bedauernswertem Versehen, muss ich ihnen leider mitteilen, dass unser geschätzter Juror, der Trevorator, bei der "Lotterie für kleine und große Bösewichter" eine Reise nach Endor in einem Todesstern gewonnen hat, und daher leider nicht mehr teilnehmen kann."

Snape: "So eine scheiße, jetzt mach ich schon seit Jahren in der Lotterie mit, und ich hab noch nie was gewonnen...na gut, bis auf eine Flasche Schauma Haarshampoo, die ich dann auch aufgebraucht hab..."

Alle: "?"

Snape: "Der Potter hat sie tatsächlich bis auf den letzten Tropfen ausgetrunken... #evilgrins# ...könnte was damit zu tun haben, das ich ihm erzählt hatte, das würde ihn unbesiegbar machen und gegen seine Schuppen helfen #g# "

Rita: "Also, unser neuer Juror iiiiiiiist: Gollum!"

Gollum: "Gollum Gollum! Mensch, kann mir mal einer erklären, warum ich immer den blödesten Text habe? #grummel# Ist ja nicht auszuhalten! Im Übrigen fehlt in meinem Text der Artikel, es muss nämlich der, die oder das Gollum heißen, wobei letzteres natürlich sächlich ist und Gollum daher den Status eines Haustiers gibt...kann sich einer von euch vorstellen, einen Gollum zum Haustier zu haben?"

Alle schweigen und starren das Viech an.

#ein Mann hüpft ins Bild, rudert wie wild mit den Armen und schreit #: „Jetzt bist du schon wieder aus der Rolle gefallen! Kannst du nicht einmal deinen Professortitel vergessen; sonst nimmt dir doch keiner ab das du hinterhältig, versessen auf deinen sssschatzzzz bist und - "

Prof. Gollum: "Erstens heißt es "der Schatz", das Hintereinaderreihen von Konsonanten findet sich nur in dem Repertoire verkümmernder-"

Mann: #zischt# "Aber so einer sollst du doch sein!"

Prof. Gollum: #stöhn# "Also gut, ich brauch das Geld ja schließlich für einen neuen Haarschnitt und einen neuen Hausarzt, ich fürchte der letzte hat es mit der Diät, die er mir vorgeschrieben hat ein bisschen übertrieben... der Gollum, der Gollum!"

Alle: "Nicht "der"!"

Prof. Gollum: "Na gut #grummel# Banausen #nochmehrgrummel# Gollum, Gollum!"

Snape: #ist fast am Platzen weil er so lang nicht beachtet wurde# "selber Gollum !"

Trelawney: #findet es ist mal wieder Zeit für einen Todesvorhersage#: "ich sehe einen baldigen Tod, und zwar in einem reißenden Fluss -"

Alle: "#kopfschüttel#"

Trelawney: Äh - in einem reißenden -äh- Erdbeben?

Alle :#wiederkopfschüttel#

Trewlany: "oder in einem reißenden Orkan?"

Peilless

Lockhart kommt herbei gerannt, kreischend: "Oh nein oh nein faux pas! Fürchterlich schrecklich! Du brauchst eine Maniküre und eine Pediküre und am besten eine ganz Körper -küre! Und zum Friseur musst du ja auch! #zerrt an Gollums einen Arm#"

Hagrid: "Oh ich nenne es Friedulin! wie süß es doch ist! Naa kannst du auch die Zähne fletschen oder Feuer spucken?" #Zerrt am anderen Arm#

Frodo kommt angerannt: "Lasst ihn in Ruhe er muss mich nach Mordor führen!" #hüpft rauf und runter, versucht ein Bein zu fassen, ist aber leider ein wenig zu klein da er nun mal ein Hobbit ist#

Dann kommt Sam angerollt, "Nein, nein Herr Frodo! Er will uns umbringen; außerdem können wir nie alleine sein- immer er ist dabei und ich sehne mich so nach euch! #springt mit rum und will anderes Bein erwischen#

Flitwick steht im Publikum und beobachtet das Ganze, auf einmal setzt sich Gimly neben ihn und nuschelt in seinem Bart: "Wie lächerlich zwei Hobbits und ein Riese und einer der aussieht wie ein schwuler Elb streiten sich um einen winzigen haarigen Ork"

Flitwick schaut ihn befremdet an, worauf hin dieser tuschelt:"Wir Zwerge müssen doch zusammenhalten!"

Mauvaise

Auf einmal kommt auch Gandalf an, der ja wie Dumbledore aus nichts rauszuhalten ist.

Dumbledore: "Bruder! Wie geht's, was machst du so?"

Gandalf: "Ich terrorisiere meine Mitmenschen bzw. meine Mitzwerge, Mithobbits und Mitelfen; und treibe sie in den Wahnsinn, indem ich immer geheimnisvolle Andeutungen mache und so tue, wie als wüsste ich mehr als sie und würde mit ihnen wie mit Schachfiguren spielen! Das übliche also!

Und du? bist du auch der Familientradition gefolgt?"

Dumbledore: „Aber selbstverständlich! Ich hab das Ganze aber ein bisschen weiterentwickelt: ich sage meinen Mitmenschen und Mitriesen nämlich gar nichts! Hah! Du solltest sehen, wie sie immer wieder in die blödesten Situationen kommen, nur weil ich sie nicht gewarnt habe! Ich hab sogar mein Kabelfernsehen abgestellt, soviel Unterhaltung hab ich dadurch! Und neuerdings hab ich ein Wettbüro eingerichtet, wie lange der Unwissende es wohl dieses mal schafft, bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben, bis er in die obligatorische Ohnmacht fällt! Problematisch wird es nur, wenn der Trottel, der alle Nase lang in Schwierigkeiten gerät, auf einmal checkt, dass ich ihn immer in die ganze Scheiße reinreite. Dafür hab ich aber jetzt eine tolle Taktik entwickelt: Du machst einfach einen auf weinerlich alten Sack, der ja immer nur das Beste wollte, bla, bla.. dann lässt du ihn ein bisschen dein Büro zertrümmern - das wirkt prima als Beschäftigungstherapie- und schwupps ist das Problem vom Tisch!"

Gandalf: "Oh, super, ich hab mich bisher ja darauf beschränkt, vorm Kampf von ewig grünen Büschen und Auen zu säuseln und im Nachthemd rumzurennen, aber das ist ja echt mal ne tolle Idee, die Abwechslung verspricht! #wendet sich an eine der Personen im Hintergrund# Hey Merry, ich spendiere dir was zu essen wenn du in die Höhlen von Moria gehst und so'n Monster suchst, alter Freund von mir, dir kann gar nichts passieren!"

Merry: "Oh super mach ich!"

Gandalf: "Danke, ach, und nimm doch bitte diese Kamera mit, damit ich auch meinen Spaß habe - äh - damit ich dich immer beobachten kann!" #g#

Peilless

Die Kamera schwenkt zurück zu den immer noch kämpfendem Lockhart, Frolic, Sam und Gollum. Denn nun kommen Legoland und Lupin auf den Haufen zugelaufen und wollen das Ganze schlichten.

"Gilderoy aufhören! Oder ich verbiete dir weiter Taft Haarspray zu benutzen!" #Lockhart lässt erschrocken los#

"Frolic aufhören! Oder du darfst nicht mehr mit dem Schaschlik Messer das du Stich nennst spielen!" #Frolic lässt erschrocken los#

"Sam aufhören! oder wir erzählen Frolic was du dir WIRKLICH davon versprichst ihn zu begleiten!" #Sam wird knallrot und lässt los#

"Gollum aufhören! Oder wir machen dich zu Komoderator von Joe Pütz im ZDF!"

#Gollum fällt auf die Knie und jammert :"Würde Gollum nie tun, guter Gollum, Gollum tut niemandem weh-"

Sam ruft rein:"Zieh hier nur keine Show ab - du hast eben dein wahres Wesen gezeigt!"

#Gollum streckt ihm beleidigt die Zunge raus. #

Mauvaise

Trelawney, die mittlerweile richtig sauer ist, weil keiner sie beachtet, und außerdem hat sie immer noch nicht herausgefunden wie die Todesvorhersage von Gollum endet - und man weiß ja aus dem fünften Buch dass es böööös ins Auge gehen kann, wenn man eine Prophezeiung nicht ganz kennt - aber ich will ja keine Namen nennen, oder Voldemort?

(Voldemort wirft über Harry einen bitterbösen Blick auf die Autorin, die sich aber vor bösen Blicken im Allgemeinen und sauren Voldemorts im Besonderen nicht einschüchtern lässt und weiterhin mit ihrem fantastischem Schreibstil über den Möchtegern Weltherrscher herzieht.)

Aber zurück zu Trelawney: da ihr keiner zuhört, niemand ihr einen Tipp gibt, das Publikum sich weigert mitzumachen und alle Eulen Verstopfung haben, weshalb der Telefon - äh - Eulenjoker flachliegt, entscheidet sie sich spontan einfach mal eine Todesprophezeiung WAHR werden zu lassen, indem sie einfach dafür sorgt dass der Betreffende stirbt.

Und wer würde sich als potenzielles Opfer besser dazu eignen als HARRY POTTER?

Also hat sie ihren Entschluss gefasst, heuert ein paar Orks an die nach Saurons spektakulärem Dahinscheiden arbeitslos sind - sie haben die Wirtschaft zerstört, diese blöden Hobbits mit ihrem Ring! Allein die Arbeitslosenzahl stieg ins Unermessliche, von dem Fall der Aktien gar nicht erst zu reden! - immerhin haben ja alle Bösewichter ihre kleinen Handlanger: Dumbledore hat Harry, der Trevorator hat Draco Vader, etc.

Dummerweise muss auch Trelawney feststellen, dass eine gewisse Wahrheit in dem Satz "Wenn etwas klappen soll, muss Frau es selber machen!" steckt (die Orks hatten schon zweimal 'nen Falschen umgelegt; das kommt davon wenn man so was in die Hände von hässlichen Kreaturen mit dem Hirn eines Gummihuhns gibt!

Auf jeden Fall schleicht sich Trelawney mit der Gewandtheit eines afrikanischen Nashorns (#g#) an ihr Opfer heran, und Harry Potter muss feststellen, dass ihn nicht nur notorischen Bösewichter und Ungeheuer an den Kragen wollen, sondern auch eine durchgeknallte Lehrerin, die man von weitem nicht von einem Alien unterscheiden könnte.


	2. Chapter Two

Peilless

Harry überlegt sich kurzzeitig seine Patentlösung für diese Fälle anzuwenden: Ohnmächtig werden! - doch dann entscheidet er sich anders, da auch er langsam gescheckt hat dass der Trick alt wird.

Statt dessen greift er nach DEN MÄCHTIGEN WAFFEN die ihm Dumbledore einst geschenkt hat, nämlich einem alten, mottenzerfressenem, meckernden, (nebenbei auch modisch unvorteilhaftem) Hut und einem Huhn mit einem seriösen Alterungs- und Verbrennungsproblem- Ahh Entschuldigung es ist ja ein Phönix- die Verwechslung muss wohl durch die Wunderbaren Requisiten im Film Teil 2 entstanden sein...

Mit diesen Waffen ausgerüstet, bereit dem mächtigsten Feind gegenüber zu treten, stellt sich Harry dem Kampf. Er zappelt ein wenig hin und her, stellt sich dann in Position und sagt " Ich biiiiiin Harry Potter, und im Namen des Mondes werde _#Finger runter#_ ich dich bestrafen!"

Sailor Moon: „Das ist aber MEIN Text!" _#fängt an zu heulen#_

Trevorator:" Hatte ich nicht gesagt, man solle die hier wegschaffen?"

Snape: "Harry und Sailor Moon ei ei ei was seh ich da, ein verliebtes Looserpaar."

Alle: „DEN Witz hatten wir SCHOOOON!"

Harry räuspert sich, bringt alle zur Ruhe und meint: "Okay, okay, such ich mir halt was anderes...ööhmmm. # er greift Godrics Schwert ritzt ein Z in Ritas Bluse# Z wie Harry...ähm nein da stimmt was nicht...Scheiße."

Alle : "Buuuhhhhh"

#Harry wird ausgepfiffen#

Harry: "Moment moment, mir fällt sicher noch was ein..." Ich bin dein Vater!" Ach ne das passt auch nicht - wie wärs mit „Asta la vista, baby" ...ach ne das wohl besser auch nicht- ahhh ich hab's: „Komm suchen wir ein neues Abenteuer!" #Harry bricht heulend zusammen# "Kann mir denn nicht jemand helfen?"

Mauvaise

Wie aufs Stichwort tritt Dumbledore vor #Kameraschwenk, Dumbledores Augen: glitzer, glitzer#

Dumbledore: „Aber Harry! Ich bin doch immer für dich da, deine Fragen zu beantworten!"

#Mann aus der Regie tritt vor und sagt ihm was ins Ohr#

Dumbledore: „Tu ich nicht? Was soll das heißen, fünftes Buch?"

Alle:"..."

Dumbledore: „Und ich helfe Harry also nicht?"

Alle: # Kopfschüttel #

Dumbledore: „Ooohhhhh...schade...dann ist mein Spiel also aufgeflogen?"

Alle: #Nicken; Obst fliegt auf die Bühne, eine Tomate verfehlt knapp Dumbledores Füße, dafür haut ihn die folgende Stehlampe um (Hey, die sind doch eh alle doof, wieso sollte nicht einer zufällig eine Stehlampe dabeihaben?)#

Rita springt schnell ein, was sie bitter bereut, weil ihr Hemd in Fetzen herunterhängt, und die Frau ist nun mal nicht mehr die jüngste, daher hängt noch einiges mehr...

#Rita schmeißt sich daraufhin mit einem Kamikazesprung von der Bühne, was keine sehr gute Idee war. Denn an ihrem Landepunkt lag schon wer, mit einer Stehlampe auf dem Bauch, und er versucht sich gerade schwer aufzurappeln. Dumbledore. Ooops.

Peilless

Sofort blitzen die Photokameras auf.

Rita Kimmkorn, die breitbeinig, mittig auf Dumbledore hockt und etwas steif stehendes dass an einer strategisch ungünstigen Stelle hervorragt (dass es sich dabei um die Stange der arg mitgenommenen Stehlampe handelt kümmert die Paparazzia weniger).

Rita streicht ihr Haar zurück und versucht sich irgendwie die Bluse zuzuhalten während sie ihr übliches Fernsehkamera-Lächeln aufsetzt.

"Meine lieben Damen und Herren, diese NATÜRLICH INZENIERTE Showeinlage, sollte meine Toleranz gegenüber im Alter SEEEEEEHR weit auseinanderstehenden Paaren darstellen. Wo ich ja erst 20 bin..." #Lachen im Publikum# "Okay okay 30" #immer noch Lachen# Rita: "WAS SOLL DAS HEISSEN!"

Kamera schwängt weg um von der rasenden Rita die wahllos Leute aus dem Publikum erwürgt, abzulenken.

Die Kamera landet auf Snape -

der in der Nase popelt.

Uneingeschüchtert dessen jubeln seine Fans auf und halten wieder die im Dunkeln leuchtenden "Ich bin dagegen" Schilder hoch.

Mauvaise 

Trelawney, der nun sogar von einer STEHLAMPE die Show gestohlen wurde, klaut sich eins von Dumbledores Büchern- nein, nicht das Buch „_WIE MACHE ICH MICH UNBELIEBT_" ,auch nicht das „_BESCHÄFTIGUNG IM HOHEN ALTER-WIE SIE SICH DIE LAGEWEILE VERTREIBEN WENN SIE LANGSAM DAHINSIECHEN_" sondern natürlich das mit dem vielversprechenden Titel „_WIE REIßT MAN DIE WELTHERRSCHAFT AN SICH - IN 10 TAGEN_" (MIT EINEM VORWORT VON DEM TREVORATOR; der die Titel „_MASTER OF THE UNIVERSE_" UND "_BESTANGEZOGENSTER WELTENUNTERWERFER_" TRÄGT).

Während Trelawney also fleißig schmökert (Kapitel 1: Beschaffen sie sich einen Handlanger, der möglichst NICHT der Vater von ihrem Feind ist), läuft das restliche Geschehen völlig aus dem Ruder. Snape befördert ganze BERGE an #piiiiiieeep# (Sorry, Zensur) aus seiner Nase, kräftig angefeuert von seinen treuen Fans: "Einer geht noch, einer kommt noch raus..."

Dumbledore wird mit einer Stehlampe im Magen nach St.Mungos gebracht, während Rita von einem todesmutigen Zuschauer gestoppt wird, indem er sich mit seinen 200-kilo Gewicht auf sie drauf schmeißt.

Die Regie läuft aufgeregt hin und her, und versucht eine Lösung hervorzuzaubern, warum um Himmels Willen der Trevorator frühzeitig von seiner Pilgerreise nach Endor (wir erinnern uns: diese Reise in einem Todesstern hatte er in der „LOTTERIE FÜR GROßE UND KLEINE BÖSEWICHTER" gewonnen, seine Reise jedoch frühzeitig abgebrochen, da in seinem Horoskop stand, das bei Endor Mirabellen –äh - ich meine natürlich Rebellen auf ihn warten, um ihn in einem wahnsinnigen computeranimierten Spektakel samt Todesstern in die Luft zu blasen.) wiedergekehrt ist (so schnell hatten sie gar nicht mit ihm gerechnet, jetzt liegt sein Textbuch noch nicht bereit! )!

Der TREVORATOR indes, löst dieses Problem, genial wie er ist, und denkt sich einfach noch eine grausame Strafe für Sailor Moon aus (sie muss mit Mrs Weasley in die Sauna gehen, die Arme...Hey, ich meine die Frau hat 7- in Worten, sieben Kinder zur Welt gebracht! Hach ja, so was in Deutschland, und die deutsche Wirtschaft wäre gerettet! #seufz# Aber wenn man überlegt, das die ja dann irgendwann auch Rente wollen...egal, bis dahin sind wir eh ausgestorben!)

Aber zurück zum Geschehen: überall herrscht Panik, Trelawney nimmt mittlerweile an einem Seminar teil, das von Draco Vader geleitet wird, Snape steht jetzt im Ginessbuch der Rekorde, da er es geschafft hat, das Publikum bei der längsten Pleite die das TTV (das steht für Trevorator TV) je hatte, bei Laune zu halten, Rita wird mit mehreren schweren Knochenbrüchen von der Bühne getragen, während ihr schwerer Bändiger einen symbolischen Orden (für besondere Verdienste rund um das Katastrophenset) und eine Diät von Dr.Dr.Gollum bekommt( bei ihm hat sie ja gut gewirkt- Kritiker würden sagen, ein bisschen ZU GUT).

Die Regie hat es jetzt endlich hinbekommen, alles wieder in geregelte Bahnen zu lenken. Als neue Moderatorin fungiert nun Michelle Hunzinger, die leider völlig mit ihrem Job überfordert ist und darum nur blöde grinst, ihr wie immer bis zum Bauchnabel offenes Dekolletee in die Kamera hält und… ansonsten nichts tut.

Trevorator: "Wo ist der nächste Kandidat?"

Trelawney: #unterbricht kurz ihr Seminar# „Ich sehe, ich sehe... äh.."

Alle: #gelangweilt# „Was?"

Trelawney: „Ohne meinen Alltours sage ich nichts!"

Trevorator: „Ist jetzt die Werbezeit? Super!" #springt auf den Tisch# „MERCI DAS ES EUCH GIBT!"

Michelle H.: „Ohhhhhh, wie süßßßßzzzßßß- (die hat ja einen Sprachfehler) von dir!"

Trevorator: „Dich meine ich nicht! Dich hab ich nämlich nicht lieb! ätsch!"

Michelle: #heul# flenn#

Trevorator: „NICHT SCHON WIEDER ! DENKT HIER DENN KEINER AN MEINE UMHÄNGE?" #springt Snape auf den Arm#

Peilless 

Freundlich wie immer lässt Snape ihn gleich fallen, aber SCHOOOON zu spät! Lucius Malfoy hat es gesehen - und mit seinen blonden, wehenden langen Haaren, die sogar Legolas neidisch machen würden stürmt er auf die beiden zu. "Du hast gesagt dass du nur MICH liebst Sev! Das werde ich dir NIE NIE NIE verzeihen! "#unterdrückt ein Schluchzen# (Ja was habt ihr denn geglaubt woher Draco diese verzogene Masche hat?)

Sev: "Du verstehst das falsch Luc!"

Skywalker kommt um die Ecke: "Ja was bitte?"

Trevorator: "Ach neeeee nicht der auch noch# #pulverisiert Luke Skywalker#

Sev: "Ich liebe doch NUR dich, und denk doch an unser Kind!"

Draco: #unterbricht Seminar# #GLOTZ# ...#hust hust# "...Vater? Gibt es da irgendetwas dass du mir sagen möchtest?"

Lucius schüttelt sein Haar (das von der Hunzinger neidisch beobachtet wird) und sagt: "Ja mein Sohn ich wollte es dir schon soooo lange sagen, Sevi hier ist dein Vater!"

Trevorator: "Können die es nicht mal lassen andauernd aus fremder Leute's Filmen zu klauen?" #grummel#

Michelle Hunzinger: "Och ist daz nischt herrlisch? Eine Familie wieder vereint! #legt Kopf schief, da vergessen wie man den richtig hält#"

----------

Regisseur zu Intendanten: "Mein Gott was haben wir uns mit DER angetan! Los, los, holt den Carsten Spengemann, der ist soooo doof, dann fällt nicht mehr ganz so arg auf wie doof SIE ist."

-----

Snape: #schmeisst alles hin#: "Nein nein nein! Unter diesen Bedingungen kann und werde ich nicht arbeiten! Schlechte Bezahlung (weder Zahnarzt noch Shampoo kann er sich leisten), bescheuerte Leute um mich (braucht das wirklich ne Erklärung?) und nun auch noch Carsten Spengemann! Das halte ich nicht aus!"

Regisseur zu Snape :"Klappe! Sonst gibts keine Gummibärchen!"

#Snape ist sofort still#

Mauvaise

Carsten Spengemann tritt auf die Bühne, und beginnt mit seiner üblichen Grabes#Alle- Kinder- in- Afrika- haben- Aids- und- hungern -Stimme: „Meine lieben Damen und Herren. Bisher, haben sich unsere Kandidaten noch gut geschlagen. Aber jetzt kommt einer, der schlägt noch besser:

Hier ist ARNIE!"

Arnie: „Hasta la vista, Baby!"

Trevorator: „WAS soll denn bitte der Spruch? Was Besseres fiel ja sogar Sailor Moon ein! Oh, apropos, sie hat übrigens Mrs Weasley im Namen des Mondes eine Fettabsaug- OP verschafft... dumm nur das sie das bei Dr.Tod haben machen lassen...aber zurück zu dir Arnie: 0 Punkte!"

Arnie: „Aba ich bin doch soga Gouvernör geword´!"

Trevorator: „Na und? Aber nur in Amerika! Da gibt es Typen die sind blöder als du und wurden sogar PRÄSIDENT!"

#Carsten wendet sich wieder an das Publikum, Michelle steht im Hintergrund und tut das, was sie am besten kann: NEIN, ihr Perverslinge, DAS tut sie nicht gerade, und schon gar nicht vor laufender Kamera! Nein, SIE GRINST BLÖD. Hundert Punkte#

Carsten: „Nun, muss unsere Jury ihre Punkte verteilen. Von dem Trevorator gab es wie immer eine niedrige Punktzahl, aber er ist ja auch ein alter Hase- äh- Welteneroberer in diesem Geschäft, und kennt sich daher aus, wie man einen Planeten am besten für sich einnimmt (Oder zerstört. Oder terrorisiert. Je nachdem..)."

Trelawney #sitzt seit dem Ende des Seminars wieder an ihrem Platz und ist des Trevorators Mara Jade geworden (Mara Jade war die persönliche Dienerin des Imperators, Anmerkung der Autorin)#: „Wie mein Mentor: 0 Punkte!"

Snape: „War das eine Vorhersehung?"

Trelawney: „Öhhh... Ja! mein inneres Auge und die Macht teilen mir mit..."

Alle: #stöhn#

Peilless 

Alle warten nun gespannt auf Snapes Bewertung...

Ach was soll dass denn? Seien wir ehrlich...keiner rechnet doch damit dass Snape Arnie viele Punkte gibt, oder?

Die Snape- Fans halten schon ihre "Ich bin dagegen!" - Schilder hoch und warten darauf dass Snape es endlich sagt. Ein Chor von "Sag es ! Sag es! Sag es! Sag es!" bricht aus.

Mit einer pompösen Geste breitete Snape die Arme aus und bringt die Leute zum Schweigen.

"IIIIIIIIIIICCCCCH bin DAGEGEN!"

Ohrenzerschmetternder Jubel bricht aus, die Frauen kreischen und fallen reihenweise in Ohnmacht, die Masse jubelt.

Arnie setzt einen mordlustigen Blick auf und stated ganz cool den Satz der uns schon seit Jahren aus dem Hals raushängt:"I'll be back!"

Mauvaise 

Trevorator: DAS glaube ich kaum!" #ein eleganter Schwenker, und er hält in seiner Hand… ein Maschinengewehr, mit dem er Arnie niedermäht. Manche Leute müssen nun mal mit ihren eigenen Waffen geschlagen werden, und ich glaub nicht, dass er mit diesem läppischen Zauberstab etwas hätte ausrichten können...

Peilless

Filmkritiker´1: "Sollte der nicht ein Lichtschwert benutzen?"

Filmkritiker 2: "Nein, Maschinengewehr ist viel besser, weniger Blut, also können wir es ab 12 durchhauen und mehr Tote!"

---

Michelle Hunzinger: "Das war ja einfach wunderbar!" #lächelt Spengemann zu, der zurücklächelt# (beachtet diese SAGENUMWOGENDE Überleitung der Beiden).

Spengemann "Ja Michelle, und wunderbar (! Da war sie - habt ihr es gemerkt? So GAR nicht künstlich) wird auch der nächste Kandidat!"

"Ja genau Carsten, und er kommt von ganz tief unten"

„Tiefer als dein Dekolté?"

"Nein, Carsten SOOOO tief nun auch wieder nicht! Er kommt direkt aus der Hölle! Hier ist der Teufel höchst persönlich!"

Der Teufel kommt auf die Bühne.

NEIN! Kein hässliches rotes gehörntes Ding mit Hufen - NEIN es ist Brad Pitt! (kleiner Wink an :Joe Black)

Lucius: "Ohhhh NEIN er ist gekommen um mich zu holen und mich für meine Sünden zu betrafen!"

Brad: "Erzähl keinen Scheiß- ich hab mir frei genommen."

Lucius: "Wie bitte, müssen nicht jeden Tag Leute sterben und in der Hölle bestraft werden?"

Brad:" Seid es Saddam, Voldy, den Trevorator und Dumbledore gibt, hab ich kaum noch was zu tun, die erledigen fast all meine Arbeit! Und der Seelenhandel ist längst nicht mehr was er mal war, wisst ihr was heutzutage eine Seele auf dem offenen Markt noch wert ist? So gut wie gar nichts! Und erstmal eine unbefleckte, reine Seele zu finden!"

#Harry hebt vorsichtig die Hand#. "Ich ICH ICH bin rein und unbefleckt."

Brad: "Naaaa, aber Rowling hat dich gepachtet um dich zu quälen, dass ist schon alles geregelt."

Mauvaise 

Michelle & Carsten #lächelnd# : „Hallo Brad!"

Alle: „Hallo Brad!"

#Brad macht einen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck, der sich dann klärt#

Michelle: „Also Brad; was willst du uns zeigen?"

Brad: #abwesend# „Hallo, ich heiße Brad, und gestehe hiermit...das ich ein Alkoholiker bin!"

Alle (der Trevorator und Hagrid miteingeschlossen): „Sei stark, Brad!"

Michelle: #mit der Situation wieder mal überfordert# "Äh.. Brad? Was willst du uns zeigen?"

Brad: #erwacht, ein Grinsen breitet sich auf seinem Gesicht aus# „Wie wär's mit meinem Dreizack?"

Michelle: „Einem Dreizack? Aber hatte den nicht Poseidon?"

Brad: „Nein (_puh was ist die blöd_)...alle Männer haben einen!"

Michelle #hat immer noch nicht den schlechten Witz gescheckt#: „Oh das ist ja toll!" #die Beiden verschwinden hinter der Bühne#

Carsten: „Ja, aber...was mach ich denn jetzt? #läuft hinterher#

Plötzlich: dramatische Musik, Trommelwirbel, der Vorhang teilt sich und dort stehen...Rita und Dumbledore (wobei letzterer noch immer einen Lampenschirm aus seinem Bauch rausragen hat, aber wen schert das schon!).

Während Rita und Dumbledore mit einem Pfeifkonzert und Obst begrüßt werden, das schon lange das Verfallsdatum überschritten hat,(dabei ist auch wieder der Freak, dessen Stehlampe in Dumbledores Bauch landete...diesmal hat er einen Couchtisch dabei, und - autsch, das hat bestimmt wehgetan, Dumbledore!) schleicht sich Trelawney mit einem hungrigen Ausdruck in den Augen an Harry heran...die Orks haben versagt...Ihre Intrigen sind fehlgegangen und ihre Unterhose kneift im Schritt... und sie müsste dringend mal wieder zum Friseur...aber SIE WIRD HARRY POTTER TÖTEN!

Und dann... geht das Licht aus. NEVILLE. Wir hätten auf seine Großmutter hören sollen.

Dann: ein Lichtblitz, ein lauter Schrei, und das Licht geht wieder an. Harry liegt tot am Boden (Alle: "Ooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhh").

Snape führt einen spontanen Freudentanz auf, bewahrt dann die Contenance zurück und begnügt sich damit, breit hinter seinem Vorhang fettiger Haare zu grinsen...

Trelawney steht blutüberströmt neben ihm, und pfeift eine seeehr schlechte Version von "Knocking on evils door".

Und dann kommt er: der Meister der Detektive, in seinem unverwechselbaren Cape, der trotz der Proteste sämtlicher Nichtraucher immer noch eine altmodische Pfeife im Mundwinkel hängen hat, was zu einem Sprachfehler führt: SHERLOCK HOLMES.

Der Vorreiter von sämtlichen schlechten TV-Kommissaren agiert auch ohne nervenaufreibende Musik und schnelle Verfolgungsjagden, sein Motto könnte sein: „Keep calm!" oder "First, drink a cup of tea" oder "Weißer Riese Megaperls", aber das ist eine andere Geschichte. Nun bewegt er sich geschmeidig wie ein Storch auf das Opfer zu...beugt sich hinunter… beugt sich dann noch etwas hinunter...seine Nasenspitze berührt fast die Harrys... dann: „WATSON! MEINE BRILLE!"

Peilless 

Angerannt kommt nun Peter Pettigrew.

Alle: "Hääää?"

Peter: "Er zahlt besser als Voldmort!" #deutet dabei auf Holmes#

#alle nicken verstehend#

Sherlock Holmes, stellt sich in Pose, nimmt elegant die Pfeife raus und erklärt: "ICH HABE DEN FALL GELÖST!

-es war Voldemort!"

Dumbledore: "Aber der ist doch gar nicht hier!"

Holmes:" Also okay...ähm...naja dann war's halt..."

#er blickt um sich, er blickt auf Snape, der fies lächelt, er blickt auf den Trevorator, der immer noch ein Maschinengewehr in der Hand hält, er blickt auf Lupin, der sich bei dem Anblick des ganzen Blutes gierig über die Lippen leckt, er blickt auf die blutüberlaufende Trelawney, er blickt auf den Haufen brutal schauender Orks #

"Ahhh genau! Der Gärtner war's!"

#alle blicken sich verwirrt an#

Dumbledore: "Öhm, wir haben keinen Gärtner, höchstens Hagrid, aber dass was der pflanzt kann man beim besten Willen nicht Gärtnerei nennen..."

#Hagrid schmollt beleidigt#

#Professor Sprout schmollt auch, weil sie einfach übergangen wurde#

#Snape schmollt auch. Warum? Sein Hobby ist es einen kleinen Schrebergarten zu betreiben#

Holmes: "Okay okay, dann war es eben...mhm..." #beugt sich zu Wurmschwanz und flüstert: "Du wer war's?" Peter zuckt die Schultern#

Da läuft Columbo auf die Bühne (oder eher versucht er es, sein Auge kullert und er fällt beim ersten Versuch wieder runter).

MadEyeMoody: "Glasauge- Fielmann!"

Mauvaise 

Der Trevorator: „Geht das schon wieder los? Ist jetzt Werbe- Zeit? Also gut: „MERCI DAS ES EUCH GIBT!" #stockt# dann: „MERCI DASS ES MICH GIBT!"

Snape: „HARIBO MACHT KINDER FROH; UND ERWACHSNE EBEN SO!" #alle starren Snape an#

Dumbledore: „Jaja, Sevie.. War das jetzt ein Outing?"

Snape wird rot, was bei seiner bleichen Hautfarbe aussieht, als hätte er einen Feuerlöscher verschluckt...aber er ist nun mal nicht sehr modebewusst, sonst würde er grün anlaufen...das passt nämlich viiiiel besser zu -NEIN, er hat keine Handtasche , ich meinte eigentlich es passt gut zu seinen Zähnen... oder waren die gelb!

Sherlock Holmes: „Ähhhh...Hallo? Ich sagte doch, ICH HABE DEN FALL GELÖST!"

#deutet auf den Konkurenten#

„Columbo war's!"

Dumbledore: „Aber der war doch da noch gar nicht hier!"

#der Kerl aus „X-faktor- das Unfassbare" springt auf die Bühne#

Jonathan F. (oder wie der auch immer heißt):#mysteriöse Stimme, dunkle Kerzen im Hintergrund#: „Ist es wirklich wahr, das Columbo zum Zeitpunkt des Mordes nicht am Tatplatz war? Glauben sie wirklich, dass sich ein Meisterdetektiv wie Sherlock Holmes irren kann? ODER...JA ODER HABEN WIR UNS DAS ALLES NUR AUSGEDACHT!"

Peilless 

"Kommen wir zu unserer nächsten Geschichte:

Ist es wirklich wahr, dass ein wehrloses kleines Baby, den Todesfluch überlebt hat, den es nach neuesten Erkenntnissen, nicht mal genau hätte sehen können, wegen starker Kurzsichtigkeit? Ist es wirklich wahr, dass der mächtigste Magier aller Zeiten an seinem meistbenutztem Fluch gescheitert ist und dann auch noch selber davon getroffen wurde? UND INNERHALB VON FÜNF MINUTEN ZWEI MENSCHEN ZUM ERSTEN MAL IN DER WELTGESCHICHTE DEN TODESFLUCH ÜBERLEBT HABEN? Na, na, glaubt uns das wer?"

#grummelnd nimmt der X-faktor Mann seinen Ohrstecker raus und ruft#: "REGIE! Was soll denn diese Scheiße! Das kauft uns doch NIEMALS jemand ab!"

Mauvaise 

#Regie springt auf X-factor-Mann zu, sagt ihm was ins Ohr#

Jonathan: „Eine Prophezeiung? Einer muss durch den Anderen sterben? Also Jungs, das mit dem Todesfluch überleben, das war ja schon dick aufgetragen, aber jetzt auch noch das mit einer Prophezeiung? Hättet ihr euch nicht etwas Fantasievolleres einfallen lassen? Wie beispielsweise...naja...eben einfach... etwas GLAUBARES ? #bekommt wieder was ins Ohr geflüstert# Was soll das heißen, gefeuert? Wieso " Zweck der Sendung nicht verstanden"? Wieso, waaaaahhhhh..."

#wird von der Bühne geschmissen#

Dumbledore nimmt schnell seinen Platz ein (obwohl er erst unter einem Haufen Trümmern einer ehemaligen Wohnzimmereinrichtung hervorkriechen muss... - der Irre mit der Stehlampe hat wieder zugeschlagen-...nur das er jetzt auch mit Schwiegermüttern wirft...aber das ist eine andere Geschichte)

Dumbledore: „Ist es wirklich möglich, dass ein alter Sack es fünf Jahre lang nicht auf die Reihe bekommt, die Wahrheit zu erzählen? Ist es möglich, dass ein viel versprechendes Buch von der "Macht der Liebe" verhunzt wird ? Oder.. ja oder hat sich da irgendwer alles nur ausgedacht?" #wütender Blick zu Rowling#

Sherlock Holmes: „Hallo..? Hallo! Ich habe den Fall gelöst! Columbo ist eindeutig der Mörder!" #zeigt auf Madeye Moody#

Pettygrew: „Meister? Das ist der Falsche!"

Holmes: „Ach, auch egal, meinst du, ich wäre soweit gekommen wenn ich immer den richtigen Mörder gesucht hätte? Im Zweifelsfall ist es immer der Gärtner, und damit basta!"

Columbo: „Aber ich bin doch gar kein Gärtner!"

Holmes: „Jaja, das sagen sie immer! Aber wenn du glaubst, ich könnte einen Gärtner nicht erkennen, wenn ich ihn sehe, dann bist du falsch geschmiert!"

Pettigrew: „Schief gewickelt, Meister!"

Holmes: „Wer ist denn hier schief gewickelt?"

Pettigrew: „Naja, Columbo, Sir!"

Holmes: „Columbo ist gewickelt! Und auch noch schief? Die Mütter heutzutage sind auch nicht mehr das, was sie mal waren! Egal, Männer, nehmt ihn fest!"

#Während der Diskussion schleicht eine dunkle Gestalt zu Potters Leichnam, hackt ihm den Kopf ab und nimmt ihn mit, was aber weiter keinem auffällt (selbst im Tode wird er nicht beachtet...noch mal eine Runde bedauern für Potter: Ooooooooooooooohhhhh!)#

An einem weit entfernten Ort...auf einer fremden Welt...in einer düsteren Stadt...voller düsterer Gestalten...und vielen Türken...also, um genau zu sein in Köln Mülheim...ist ja auch egal; auf jeden Fall schmeißt dort die düstere Gestalt Potters Kopf in einen Kessel, macht ein Feuerchen drunter und tanzt dann drum herum. Dabei singt es sein schauriges Lied: "Heute brau ich, morgen raub ich dem Potter den Kopf (in Gedanken_: Punkt auf der Liste "Zu Besorgen" abhaken_) dann: "Ach wie gut das niemand weiß, das ich Rumpelstilzchen heiß!"

Nach dem Hinzufügen einiger Zutaten steigt aus dem Kessel… kein zweiter Lord Voldemort, sondern ein Harry-Klon! Der Einfachheit halber Haarry genannt #g#

Aber zurück zum Geschehen bei "_Hogwarts sucht den Superstar_": Da Sherlock Holmes immer noch Columbo verdächtigt, dieser aber alles abstreitet und die Leute im Raum SELTSAMERWEISE GAR NICHTS gesehen haben, wird kurzerhand die ganze Szenerie in einen Richterraum verlegt.

Rita: „Und hiiiiier ist sie: Die Frau, die so passend als "fette rote Qualle" betitelt wurde, die Richterin im Schwiegermutterformat und dem Gespür für Mord: Richterin Barbara Salesch!"

#Barbara betritt den Richterstuhl#

Rita: „Auf der Klägerbank sitzt Sherlock Holmes, und sein treuer Gefährte Watson- oh ,äh- ich meine Peter Pettigrew; auf der Angeklagten Bank sitzt Columbo und Dumbledore." (der sich natürlich mal wieder aus nichts raushält und gleich zu Anfang einer seiner gerechten Sprüche wie "Im Zweifel für den Angeklagten" oder "Brot für die Welt, Geld für mich" loslässt...).

„Die Geschworen sind...Unsere Jury, bestehend aus dem Trevorator, Snape #_seine Fans mit den "Ich bin dagegen" Schildern springen auf_#, Trelawney, uuuunnnd Gumb!" (falls sich wer fragt wer Gumb ist, der sollte mal den Film "Legende" gucken. er ist der stockschwule Junge der einem mit seiner weinerlichen Stimme tierisch auf den Geist geht #gr#)

„Mit dabei sind wie immer ein paar höchst unglaubwürdige und schauspielerisch unbegabte Zeugen, die der Gerichtsdiener (Lucius Malfoy) bestochen hat. Also: Lets get ready to rambooo!"

Alle: „?"

Rita: „Ohhh...hups, bin in der Zeile verrutscht...kann ja wohl jedem mal passieren... also: Nun möge denn Gerechtigkeit siegen, bla, bla.."

Snape: „Ist die bald fertig?"

Trevorator: „_"..so möge Gerechtigkeit siegen "_ - Ist die noch zu retten? Wo kämen wir denn da hin? Ich stimme dafür, das der Verurteilte mir die Zehennägel schneiden darf" #hehe# „Und du?"

Snape: „Ich bin dagegen!"

#seine Fans springen auf, rufen ihr Motto und halten ihre Schilder hoch; werden vom Gerichtsdiener rausgeworfen#

Richterin #erhebt sich und eröffnet die Versammlung#

Peter liest die Anklageschrift vor, in der seltsamer Weise eine Harke, ein Staubsauger und ein Videorecorder eine große Rolle spielen...

Richterin: „Äh.. wo genau war denn jetzt der Mord?"

Peter #sucht hastig in seinen Unterlagen# : der M-M-M-Mord? A-a-ach so der.. e-e- einen Moment.. W- wo war der denn bloß?"

Sherlock: „Er hat ihn ermordet! " #zeigt auf Neville, in der Zuschauerbank#

Peter: „Meister, war das nicht Columbo?"

Sherlock: „Wwwas ? Wer? Wer zum Teufel ist Columbo?" #dann begeistert# „Der Gärtner? Ha! Hab ich's doch gewusst!" #vertraulich zur Richterin# „Es ist immer der Gärtner, wissen sie!"

#Richterin nickt#

Columbo: „Aber ich bin doch gar kein Gärtner!"

Richterin: „Ruhe! Sonst setzte ich sie vor die Tür!" #Mann kommt an, sagt ihr was ins Ohr# „Das ist mir scheißegal, ob er der Angeklagte ist! Es herrscht Ruhe im Gerichtssaal!" #haut mit ihrem Hammer auf ihren Tisch, was das einzige Geräusch im Gerichtssaal ist#

„Der erste Zeuge bitte!"

#Ron kommt rein#

„Aha! Sie sind Ronald Weasley, einer der zahlreichen Kinder von Mr und Mrs Weasley, die sich bedauerlicherweise keine Kondome leisten können, wohnhaft in einer Bruchbude, in den Akten gekennzeichnet als "Im Fuchsbau"?

#Ron nickt#

„Sind sie mit dem Angeklagten verwandt- ah, nein, das könnte man sehen, diese Haare sind ja ein Graus- ok, dann: sind sie mit dem Angeklagten verheiratet oder führen sie mit ihm eine Beziehung?"

Ron: „Also, ähm..." #wird rot#

Peilless 

"Ahhhh jetzt passt seine Hautfarbe endlich zu den Haaren!" bemerkte Peter Pettigrew woraufhin ihn alle komisch anschauen.

"Was? Ich sag doch nur die Wahrheit!"

#Peter verschwindet wieder in die hinterste Ecke wo er hingehört.

Die Rote Qualle: "ER hat genau die Haarfarbe die diese Tönungs- Packung versprochen hatte! Das ist Beschiss - ich will mein Geld zurück! Schaut was stattdessen daraus geworden ist!" #deutet auf ihre Haare#

Snape:" Wie? Das ist gar keine Perücke?"

In dem ganzen Tumult hatte Draco Vader Malfoy es geschafft sich in den Gerichtsaal zu schleichen, Ron von hinten niederzuschlagen und sich auf den Platz zu setzen.

Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs färbt er seine Haare rot und macht einen blöden Gesichtsausdruck (er will ja immerhin Weasley imitieren).

Mit Überzeugung erklärt er: "Frau Richterin, ich weiß wer es getan hat!" #spannender Trommelwirbel#

„Potter war's!"

Snape:"Er hat RECHT!"

Trelawney:"Er hat RECHT!"

Salesch: "Moment. Moment, war Potter nicht das Opfer!"

Trelawney, Snape und Malfoy :"Ach ja Mist..."

Snape: "Dann war Weasley es!"

Malfoy (immer noch mit roten Haaren): "EY!"

Snape: "Öhm… Dann halt Granger!"

Salesch : "Na gut, na gut, dann holt Granger rein..."

Gerichtsdiener alias Lucius Malfoy fühlt sich nicht angesprochen. "Gerichtsdiener!"

Lucius gibt Dobby einen Tritt: "Na los - geh schon!"

Dobby: "Aber ich bin doch gar nicht mehr ihr Elf!"

Lucius: "Und ich hab nicht umsonst jahrelang für dich die Karitas gemacht - BEWEG DICH!"

#Dobby holt Granger#

Mauvaise 

#Granger kommt herein, allerdings sieht man nicht viel von ihr, da sie einen Stapel Bücher trägt#

Hermine: „Sehr geehrtes Gericht, liebe Geschworenen, ich habe eben mal nachgeschlagen wie solche Fälle des öfteren ausgehen, und ich habe einen Fall von 1694 gefunden, in dem der Angeklagte-"

Alle: „SCHNAUZE!"

Richterin: „Sie sind Hermine Granger, die nervige obligatorische Alleswisserin, die in keinem schlechten Kinderbuch fehlen darf?"

#Hermine nickt#

Richterin: „Sie sind nicht mit dem Angeklagten verheiratet-"

Columbo: #entrüstet# „Aber ich bitte sie!"

Richterin: „Es tut mir leid, wenn ich sie beleidigt habe, sie können zur Entschädigung nachher einmal mit meinem Hämmerchen auf ihren Tisch schlagen!"

(Columbo: „Au ja!")

„Aber zu Ihnen, Miss Granger: Sind sie mit dem Angeklagten verwand?"

Columbo: „Nein, Gott sei dank nicht!"

#Granger guckt sauer#

#Richterin guckt noch saurer#: „RUUUHHHHEEE! KEINER SPRICHT WENN ICH SPRECHE!"

Die Tür geht auf, und herein kommt...Frau Bös-Meyer!

Bös-Meyer: „Aber Schwesterchen! Reg dich nicht so auf, denk immer dran: was nicht im Teich ist, ist noch schneller im Karren!"

#humpelt nach vorn, wobei der Papagei auf ihrer Schulter bei jedem "klonk" ihres Holzbeins arg wackelt, und BEINAHE wäre ihre Augenklappe verrutscht#

Snape: „Wer ist denn das?"

Bös-Meyer: „Ruhe dahinten! Auch wenn du wie ich ein Mitglied des Wir- waschen- unsere- Haare- nicht- Clubs bist, wenn du nicht den Mund hältst, schick ich dich über die Planke, wie ich's schon mit Herr Theil gemacht hab!"

(Mauvaise: „Jaaaahhhhhh! Zu den Haien mit ihm! Mach ihn fertig!")

Richterin: #peinlich berührt# „Ähm...wir haben doch die Todesstrafe abgeschafft...wir können ihn also nicht über die Planke schicken..."

Bös-Meyer: „Können wir nicht?"

Richterin: „Nein.. tut mir leid, aber die Todesstrafe gibt es nur noch in Amerika - "

Snape#Bös-Meyer#der Trevorator: „AUF NACH AMERIKA !"

Richterin: „- unter Präsident Bush-„

Snape: „ICH BIN DAGEGEN!"

Salesch: „-und in einigen anderen Dritte- Welt- Ländern, in denen die Todesstrafe aber notwendig ist, damit die Bevölkerung nicht zu groß wird..."

Snape: „ICH BIN DAFÜR!"

Hermine: „Das ist Diskriminierung auf der obersten Stufe! Ich werde eine Organisation mit dem Namen RdBadaLdki gründen!"

Alle: „Was ist RdBadaLdki?"

Hermine: „Rettet die Bevölkerung aus den armen Ländern die keinen interessieren!"

Peilless 

"RUHE IM GERICHTSSAAL!" hämmert die dicke rote Qualle mit ihrem kleinen Reflexe- teste- Hämmerchen.

Trevorator: "Wer braucht die eigentlich?"

Snape#Trelawney#Bös-Meyer nicken.

Salesch: "Aber Hinkii ich bin doch deine SCHWESTER!"

Bös Meyer: #zuckt mit den Schultern# "Na und?"

Hermione: "Wir brauchen sie um herauszufinden wer Harry ermordet hat!"

Snape: "Um ihm einen Blumenstrauß zu überreichen?"

Hermine: "Nein ihn zu verhaften!"

Holmes:" Columbo wars!"

Columbo: "War ich nicht!"

Mad Eye: "Er hätte ihn ja gar nicht richtig sehen können! Er sieht doch nur 2D!"

Trevorator: "Wen interessiert es eigentlich dass die Brillenschlange abgenippelt ist?"

Snape zuckt mit den Schultern, Trelawney pfeift und guckt in die Luft, Malfoy grinst (wie immer), Bös-Meyer freundet sich mit Lucius Malfoy an, Dumbledore scheint tief in Gedanken versunken, Hermione springt auf und ab und hat die Hand gehoben und will drangenommen werden, aber alle anwesenden Lehrer sind nur allzu sehr daran gewöhnt, sie zu ignorieren.

Trevorator: "Und wer ist dafür in eines der armes afrikanischen pimock Länder zu fahren, die keinen interessieren?"

Snape:" ICH BIN DAFÜR!"

Bös-Meyer: "Wird aber auch Zeit!"

Malfoy: #nickt#

Hermine will was sagen, bekommt aber eins vom Trevorator übergebraten.

"Einstimmig haben wir beschlossen: AUF NACH GUATEMALA!"

In diesem Moment öffnet sich die Tür und Haarry kommt rein: "Tach Leute!"


	3. Chapter Three

Mauvaise 

Es herrscht eisiges Schweigen, alle starren DEN JUNGEN DER IMMER NOCH LEBT an und können es nicht fassen, Snape verschränkt die Hände vor dem Gesicht und stöhnt etwas das arg nach "Warum? Warum?" klingt, während Trelawney Haarry mit einem bösartigen Funkeln in den Augen taxiert, dieser ist soviel Aufmerksamkeit gar nicht gewöhnt und fängt an seine Geschichte zu erzählen:

"Also, am Anfang, da kommt meine Wahrsagenlehrerin auf mich zu, und sticht mir eine Bastelschere in den Leib, alles um mich herum wird schwarz, und dann habe ich mich gerade an das Polospielen mit Sirius im Jenseits gewöhnt, da erreicht mich eine Eilbotschaft, ich solle zurück in einen neuen Körper, und so steige ich plötzlich an einem widerwärtigen Ort splitternackt aus einem Kessel, während so ein kleines größenwahnsinniges Kerlchen, das mich wahnsinnig an Schneewittchens Zwerge erinnert, auslacht, während es um den Kessel herumtanzt und Aktportraits anfertigt, die sind gar nicht mal so schlecht geworden, ich hab mal eins mitgebracht, hier, seht ihr!"

Alle: #Uuuuaaaaargggggg#

Snape kriecht in eine Ecke und erbricht sich, während der Trevorator meint er müsse sich jetzt ebenfalls entkleiden, was Snape (und einige andere) noch mehr zum kotzen bringt, der Kotztütenverkäufer macht wieder einen rasenden Umsatz...

Richterin: „RAAAAUUUUS HIER ! ICH BIN DIE EINZIGE; DIE NAKTFOTOS RUMZEIGEN DARF!"

Dumbledore: „Aber Barbara Salesch, er ist doch das Opfer! Er kann uns bestimmt sagen, wer ihn umgebracht hat!"

Haarry: „Ja, das kann ich, es war Trelawney!"

Richterin: „Aber natürlich!"

#zu Dumbledore:#

„Sehen sie doch mal wie schwachsinnig er ist! Von wem hat er das bloß ?"

#guckt ihn vielsagend an#

„Von mir wohl kaum !"

Trelawney: „Ok, ok, ich kann mich nicht weiter um diese schweren Fragen herumreden, darum stellen sie jetzt bitte das Kreuzverhör ein, ich gestehe alles!"

#alle gucken irritiert#

Dumbledore: "Aber Trelawney, meine Liebe.."

Trelawney: „NEEEIIIIN, ich kann es nicht länger verheimlichen, jaa, ich war es, der Potter ermordet hat, ich wollt doch nur, das eine meiner Prophezeiung sich als wahr erweist, ich wollte doch nur- ihr habt mich nie geliebt! Ihr habt immer meinen Geburtstag vergessen, und unseren Hochzeitstag, und ..."

Dumbledore: „Ähmm...erstens, sie haben keinen Mann, zweitens, es gab kein Kreuzverhör...

Trelawney: „Ohh...hoppla...dann ziehe ich mein Geständnis natürlich zurück...Neville war's!"

Dumbledore:"... und drittens haben wir dich doch alle lieb!"

Trelawney: „Wirklich?"

Der Trevorator: „NEIN !"

Trelawney: #heul#

Peilless 

Dumbledore boxt dem Trevorator kumpelhaft in die Seite: "Ach komm schon Treeeevi tieef in deinem Inneren hast doch auch du nen weichen Kern."

Ja meine lieben Damen und Herren, wir wissen doch alle ganz genau was unser geliebter Trevorator nun tun wird, nicht wahr?

Trevorator kramt in seinem „Bösewicht –für –Fortgeschrittene – Allzweck-Set" und entscheidet sich gerade zwischen der Kettensäge, dem Maschinengewehr und dem altbewährten Lichtschwert als J.K. Rowling hereingeplatzt kommt.

"HALT! Dies ist MEINE Story verdammt! Und durch diesen alten Saftsack da den keiner mag und keiner braucht nehme ich RACHE an dieser Welt! Weil ich NIE geliebt wurde und mein Mann NIE die Klobrille runtermacht!"

Das Publikum : "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Trevorator: #schnetzel#

Salesch: "Ihhhhhhh das kriege ich nie wieder aus meinem Teppich raus!"

Dumbledore: "Ja schon viele Menschen mussten für meine Vergehen leiden. Aber Opfer müssen sein!" #noch ein Seufzen, er wischt sich eine kleine Träne weg#

Dann setzt er sein berühmtes Lächeln wieder auf: "Und wie geht's weiter? Wir haben Harry wieder! Ich finde wir sollten einen kleinen Basilisken holen, ...ach nee das hatten wir ja schon...wie wäre es mal mit einer Horde Vampire? Oder ein paar riesige Monster?"

Dumbledore winkt mit seinem Zauberstab und der Gerichtssaal verwandelt sich in das Kolosseum (Harry als einziger in der Arena alle anderen schön in ihren Logenplätzen).

Dumbledore nimmt Caesars Platz ein und ruft Harry zu: "So Harry, denk daran du tust das alles für die Menschheit und um deine ermordeten Eltern zu retten!" #macht eine vorantreibende Handbewegung# „Los los geh schon nur Mut!"

#beugt sich zu Snape und flüstert#: "Glaubt er das mit seinen Eltern eigentlich immer noch?"

Mauvaise 

Snape zuckt mit den Schultern: "Ich hab ihn noch nie für besonders helle gehalten!"

(die Snape- Fans halten das wieder mal für eine tolle Gelegenheit ihm zu huldigen, wobei einer während er auf der Brüstung einen Snape- ist- der- Größte- Huldigungstanz aufführt (Snape schnippt mit den Fingern im Takt und summt die Melodie mit), das Gleichgewicht verliert und in die Arena fällt, den hereinkommenden Löwen vor die Füße - Hey, Löwen versus Haarry hatten wir noch nicht, also , was soll's ?)

Dumbledore: "Ehrlich, sag bloß, du magst Harry nicht? Also wenn du mir das nicht gesagt hättest, hätte ich das nicht einmal GEAHNT...ach, Sevie du bist mir ja schon ein toller Schauspieler, du!"

#wuschelt Sev durchs Haar, was er sofort bereut; und ist die nächsten Minuten damit beschäftigt, etwas schrecklich Schleimiges, das die Farbe von öffentlichen –Toiletten -Böden und dem passenden Geruch dazu hat, davon abzuhalten, seine Hand wegzuätzen (tja, man kann nie wissen, was sich so alles in Snapes Haarpracht befindet #g#, einer der Gründe, warum die Autorin demselbigen NIEMALS durch die Haare wuscheln würde).

Unterdessen hat Haarry in der Arena richtig Spaß mit den Löwen, die sich erst mal seine Leidensgeschichte anhören dürfen, was die weicheren unter ihnen zur Verzweiflung treibt (einer mit dem sehr einfallsreichen Namen LEO überlässt Haarry aus Mitgefühl seine Invalidenrente sowie seine Briefmarkensammlung, und schleicht als gebrochener Mann –äh -Löwe aus der Arena, auf seiner Stirn steht förmlich geschrieben :SOWAS GIBTS ? OH; SCHNÖDE WELT; ICH KEHRE DIR DEN RÜCKEN, DENN ICH WILL NICHT AM UNTERGANG EINER SOLCHEN KREATUR BETEILIGT SEIN, DIE NOCH GRÖßERES LEID ERTRUG ALS CHRISTUS, UNSER HERR, WELCHER VON DEN TOTEN AUFERSTAND... Zugegeben, seine Stirn muss ziemlich breit sein, aber dass tut jetzt auch nichts zur Sache, weil #zack#, in diesem Moment bekommt er das eiserne Arena -Ausgangstor auf den Kopf (Hey, man kann selbst von Neville nicht verlangen es sooo lange fest zu halten, oder?)!

Unterdessen hat sich die fette rote Qualle auf den Platz geschlichen, über dem in großen fetten Leuchtbuchstaben "Cäsar" steht, und lässt sich behaglich seufzend darauf nieder, springt dann mit einem Schrei wieder auf- denn da saß schon jemand. Es war nicht Dumbledore (denn der kämpft ja immer noch mit dem undefinierbaren ding aus Snapes Haaren, kurz als "undefiDi" oder auch nur "undefi" bezeichnet (obwohl "bäääääähhhhh" natürlich auch sehr passend wäre...); es war auch nicht Snape (der wurde immer noch gehuldigt),es war -DER TREVORATOR. er hatte im Stillen (wie es halt so seine Art ist- er ist ja eigentlich ein ganz stiller Typ) die Macht ergriffen, und regierte jetzt vom zentralen Punkt des Kolosseums, genauer gesagt von einem Stuhl aus, über dem in Leuchtschrift der Name irgendso eines ... Kerls stand, der jedoch den Respekt des Trevorators durch die Erfindung von öffentlichen Hinrichtungen gewonnen hatte. Zugegeben, das war trotzdem nicht sehr eindrucksvoll, und daher lagen die Buchstaben "Cäsar" schleunigst in der Ecke, während über dem Thron des Trevorators in klarer Leuchtschrift zu lesen war:

HIER TRONT "THE ONE AND ONLY" TREVURATUR.

Der Techniker würde für seine mangelnde Bildung bezahlen, das nahm sich der Trevorator gaaanz fest vor. Denn Trevuratur erinnerte viel zu sehr an "Armatur" was häufig auch "Armaturenbrett" genannt wurde, und man sollte den Herrscher des Universums AUF GAR KEINEN FALL mit einem Brett assoziieren.

Peilless 

Der Produzent der Show trat nun auf die Bühne (ziemlich fertig nach den vielen ungeplanten Änderungen und den vielen Beschwerdeanrufen).

"Wir möchten ausdrücklich betonen dass wir uns von der bretterfeindlichen Aussage distanzieren möchten! Keiner, wirklich niemand in diesem Raum hegt auch nur den geringsten Groll gegen Bretter jeglicher Form und wir möchten die "Society for Protection of ordinary Holzbretts" doch bitten aufzuhören unsere Regisseure und andere Mitarbeiter mit Heckenschützen zu bedrohen, vielen Dank für ihre Aufmerksamkeit."

Er wollte gerade wieder von der Bühne treten als ihn jemand aufhielt ihm ein Telefon in die Hand drückte und meinte "Ist für sie"

Bedröppelt nahm unser Produzent das Telefon an, nickte ein paar Mal, sagte ein paar mal 'Ja', 'Wenn das so ist' und auch einmal 'Selbstverständlich verstehe ich das' bevor er sich den Hörer vom Ohr riss, das Telefon dem Trevorator reichte und erklärte : "Da ist ein Herr von der Kommission zur neuen Rechtschreibereform, er spricht sich dafür aus Fotoapparat demnächst mit G zu schreiben, jedes dritte 'das' in einem Satz mit Z und Trevorator jetzt mit U ."

Mauvaise 

Der Trevorator reagierte darauf sehr - nun sagen wir mal- _unerfreut_. Ja ich glaube, so könnte man es nennen. Immerhin wird es bestimmt irgendwo einen Arzt geben der den armen Kerl am Ende der Leitung wieder zusammenflicken kann...zumindest hoffe ich das...jaja, die **dunkle macht** kann grausam sein...

Der Produzent der Sendung wird unterdessen von dem Bretterdiskriminierenden Publikum ausgebuht, während Snape auf dramatische Weise DEN SATZ sagt: "NEUE RECHTSCHREIBUNG? ICH BIN DAGEGEN!"

#die Snape- Fans sind völlig aus dem Häuschen, und organisieren spontan eine Wir- sind- auch- dagegen- Party, zu dem Snape natürlich als Ehrengast eingeladen wird#

Währenddessen raucht Trelawney vor Zorn. Nach dem Mord an Harry hatte man ihr wenigstens etwas der ihr gebührenden Aufmerksamkeit gezollt (obwohl trotzdem NIEMAND ihre neue Frisur bemerkt hatte), aber seit dieses schleimige Etwas aus Snapes Haaren aufgetaucht war, das mittlerweile eine große TV- Karriere bei Pro Sieben in einer Talkshow begonnen hatte( unter dem Künstlernamen Dirk Bach), beachtete sie niemand mehr, geschweige denn das jemand ihren Prophezeiungen lauschte (bis auf ihre obligatorischen Bewunderer Parvarti und Lavender, die aber mittlerweile wirklich horrende Preise verlangten- bis zu 50 Galleonen die Stunde !- was sich Trelawney auf die Dauer auch nicht leisten konnte, denn immerhin bekam sie nur

#dramatische pause#

das einfache Gehalt einer Seherin

#noch eine dramatische pause#

mit der ihre Gabe kaum gewürdigt wurde

#stille, dann donnernder Applaus, der Vorhang fällt#

Auch unsere Moderatorin Rita hat inzwischen festgestellt, das die Show doch ziemlich neben der Spur liegt und von ihrem eigentlichen Thema längst abgekommen ist (nur so zur Erinnerung: wir suchen eigentlich "den größten Spinner aller Zeiten", den wir ins Popgeschäft einschmuggeln und der dann dort unsere Rente finanziert; das alles schön verpackt in den vielversprechenden Namen: "Hogwarts sucht den Superstar" und das entspricht auch noch den Tatsachen. denn gefunden haben wir ihn noch nicht (gesucht haben wir aber auch noch nicht ).

Naja, zurück zum Thema: Rita hat also ein Formular angefordert, um einen Antrag auf ein Formular auszustellen, welches einem ein Buch zuspricht, mit dem schönen Titel: "Wie man geschickt zum Thema zurückführt" oder: "Was man tun kann, wenn man sich total verrannt hat".

Nach langen bürokratischen Problemen und ein bisschen Hilfe seitens einer Pumpgun und mehreren undeutlich ausgesprochenen Drohungen, ist es endlich soweit: Rita betritt die Bühne- äh- die Mitte des Kolosseums (die Löwen sperrt man dafür in einen Käfig außerhalb der Manege, und irgendwie scheint Haarry da hinein geraten zu sein...uuuups.)

Rita: "Tja, meine Damen und Herren, das war ja alles seeehr interessant...und damit gebe ich zurück ins Studio zu "_Hogwarts sucht den Superstar"_ "( naaaa, habt ihr den eleganten Übergang gemerkt?)

Peilless 

Und von hinten wird die Blonde mit dem tiefen Dekollete und dem Sprachfehler wieder hergeholt (keiner kann so genau unterscheiden ob das nun Michelle Hunzinger, Sonya Kraus oder doch eine Gummipuppe ist) und erklärt:

"Und hier sind wir nun wieder #lächel lächel lächel# natürlich mit unserer WUNDERBAREN Jury #lächel lächel lächel# und unseren TOLLEN Kandidaten #lächel lächel lächel# und meinem wunderbaren Co-Moderator Lee Jordan."

Lee schnappt sich das Mikro und beginnt: "Jaaaa, da laufen sie aufs Feld- ähhh Bühne und wir alle wissen ja wer gewinnen wird!"

#zwinkert Haary zu - oder viel eher Haary's Überresten#

Trevorator: "Aber der hat doch gar nicht mitgemacht?"

Dean:" Nicht? - Egal - der gewinnt trotzdem!"

Malfoy: "Aber ich habe dafür bezahlt zu gewinnen!"

Trevorator:" Und ich habe alle bedroht um zu gewinnen!"

Sirius (wo kommt der denn her? Autorin: keine Ahnung...): " Und ich habe die Hosen runtergelassen!"

Der Dementor: "Ich werde diskriminiert!"

Rita: "Wie wir sehen, wird es eine spannende Entscheidung über Geld, Korruption, Macht, Angst, der gnadenlose Drang mitvierziger Frauen nach Sex und NICHT ZU VERGESSEN die Vorteile, die alle Leute genießen die auch nur annähernd schreien sie seien Diskriminiert! (Juden, Ausländer, Rollstuhlfahrer, Behinderte, Schwangere, Frauen,...)"

„Und unsere nächste Mottoshow sind Disneyfilme! Wir freuen uns auf die Beiträge unserer noch nicht verstorbenen Kandidaten!"

Mauvaise 

Rita (appariert vor die Kamera, kickt Michelle mit einem Hüftschwung weg und wirft ihr einen wütenden Blick zu während sie sich fragt warum sie nicht mit Carsten Spengemann mit seiner Alle- Kinder- in- Afrika- hungern- und- haben- Aids- Stimme zusammen moderiert, bis ihr einfällt, das der ja mit Joe Black abgehauen ist): "Also, und hiiiiiier ist schon unser erster Kandidat: Es iiiiist: McGonagall mit dem beliebten DisneyLied _"Ein Mensch zu sein"_ aus Arielle!"

#McGonagall betritt die Bühne in einem langen Kleid, das ausnahmsweise mal KEIN SCHOTTENMUSTER HAT #

McGonagall: "Ich weiß nicht wie... ich weiß nicht wo... doch ich fühl etwas Neues in miiiiir..."

(abrupt wird die Werbung für einen Ob-tampon eingeblendet)

„...das ist kein Spiel...es ist mein Ziiiiel... ein Mensch zu sein!"

Der Trevorator: „Und sie wirkt soo echt.. hätte nie gedacht das sie ein Alien ist!"

Alle: „?"

Der Trevorator: „Naja, sie singt doch sie will unbedingt ein Mensch sein!"

Dumbledore: #auf seine Scheiß-väterliche Art# "Aber sie ist doch eine Meerjungfrau!"

Der Trevorator:" Echt? Die ist noch Jungfrau? Und ich dachte immer

Sie beide hätten was miteinander..."

(Dumbledore und McGonagall:#hüstel, hüstel#)

McGonagall : "Ähm.. kann ich jetzt bitte meine Punktzahl haben?"

Michelle (drängelt sich wieder in den Vordergrund da sie gecheckt hat dass es zu ihrem Job gehört manchmal auch was Sinnvolles zu sagen): "Und nun bekommt die Kandidatin"

#zu McGonagall: „Sie verstecken ihren Schwanz aber wirklich sehr gut!" #

„Ihre Punkte!"

Der Trevorator: "Sie hat einen SCHWANZ? Kein Wunder dass sie noch Jungfrau ist!"

Der Trevorator: "Also aus Mitleid: 2 Punkte! Und außerdem einen heißen Tipp von mir: gehen sie doch mal auf den Planeten Heklngjkdu, der wurde erst kürzlich von mir erobert, und da stehen die Leute auf Jungfrauen mit Schwänzen!"

Dumbledore: "10 Punkte, Minerva!" #lächelt#

McGonagall: #lächelt zurück#

Peilless 

Snape: "Ich bin DAGEGEN!

Trelawney: "Mein inneres Auge! Ich sehe, ich sehe...unter ihren Rock..." #empört# „SIE HABEN JA GAR KEINEN SCHWANZ!"

Trevorator: "Betrug! -3 Punkte!"

Dumbledore: "Ohh, Sie Arme! Wirklich nicht? Und dabei wollten sie doch so gerne..."

Trelawney geht zur McGonagall und flüstert ihr ins Ohr: "Wenn ich mir den Dumbledore mal leihen darf kriegen sie von mir 10 Punkte!"

#McGonagall nickt#

Trelawney: "10 Punkte!"

Auf der Bühne hat sich die Hunzinger die McGonagall geschnappt und zieht sie zu Carsten, und zu den wannabe Barhockern um das Gespräch zu führen dass keinen interessiert, aber es ermöglicht einen weiteren Werbeblock in die Sendung reinzuquetschen und die Show bis 1 Uhr auszudehnen.

"Wie hazt du disch denn gefühlt?" säuselt Michelle, während Carsten mit Grabesstimme andeutet "Jaja, die Stimmung unter euch Kandidaten muss alles andere als friedlich sein."

McGonagall macht den Carsten und die Michelle mit einem Blick nieder und erklärt "Da hinten sind nur Dilettanten! Einer muss ja die Ehre Gryffindors verteidigen!"

#Böser Blick zu Neville und Harry#

#und dann schmilzt die strenge Fassade#

"Und außerdem wollte ich nie Lehrerin werden! In Wahrheit wollte ich immer nur tanzen! Es war mein Traum mit John Travolta-"

#Fanghaken kommt hinter dem Vorhang hervor und zerrt McGonagall hinter die Bühne#

Mauvaise 

Rita:"Jahhh, also...öh...(für alle die es nicht bemerkt haben: sie hat den Faden verloren)..äh, ja" #räusper# „und hieer ist unser nächster Kandidat-„ #bekommt Regieanweisung# „ach ja, und außerdem soll ich die Zuschauer bitten doch AUCH MAL AN UNSERER SHOW TEILZUNEHMEN! #Die Kamera schwenkt zu den Zuschauerbänken, wo ganze Saufgelage und Sexorgien stattfinden#

#Rita springt schnell vor die Kamera und versucht das Treiben zu vertuschen, bis der Kameramann checkt das saufende Idioten sich nicht gut machen, außer man dreht eine Sendung mit dem Niveau von "_Ich bin ein Star- holt mich hier raus_" und er darum auf eine andere Kamera umschaltet- welche die Decke filmt (jaaa, und im Studio gibt es eine wirklich schöne Decke.. nicht so eine komische spinnerte wie in Hogwarts, sondern eine himmelblau Gestrichene, auf der man Engelchen schweben sieht, und Wolken, und Teddybären...und NIEMAND beachtet sie #schluchz# ) #

Dumbledore übernimmt das Programm: "Also meine Damen und Herren, und hiiier ist unser nächster Kandidat-"

Der Trevorator: "Hat der wenigstens einen Schwanz?"

Dumbledore: "Oh ja, und was für einen.. das kann dir Snape bestätigen..." #räusper#

„Hiiiiier ist er: Lucius!"

Lucius betritt die Bühne; er trägt immer noch die Gerichtsdieneruniform, und sieht darin verdammt gut aus #g#

Snape: " 10 Punkte!"

Dumbledore: "Aber Snape, er hat doch noch gar nichts getan!"

Peilless 

Lucius räuspert sich und bevor er anfängt erklärt er "Ein Stück aus Peter Pan. Ich möchte dieses Lied dem wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben widmen." #Snape schmilzt förmlich dahin#

"Nicht du!"

#Draco Vader lauscht auf#

"Du auch nicht!"

#aus dem Nichts erscheint Narzissa und kann ihrem Glück kaum glauben#

"Was ?- Nee, DU erst recht nicht!"

#Wurmschwanz lauscht auf#

"Ihhh nein! Bleib weg von mir du perverse Ratte, ihh bääh weg; wie kommst du denn auf SOWAS?"

#mit gebrochenem Herzen verkriecht sich Peter wieder#

Rita: "An wen ist es denn nun gewidmet?"

Lucius: "Natürlich an den einzig wahren Meister!"

#Trevorator baut sich vor den Leuten auf#

Lucius: "Lord Voldemort!"

Und er beginnt zu singen:

Following the leader, the leader, the leader

We're following the leader wherever he may go

We won't be home till morning, till morning

We won't be home till morning

Because he told us so

Tee d, tee dee

A teedle ee do tee day

We're out for fun

And this is the game we play:

Come on, join in

And sing your troubles away

With a teedle ee d

A teedle do tee day

Snape: #beleidigt# "ER IST RAUS!"

Trevorator: #beleidigt aber mit mehr Würde# " 2 Punkte!" (OOC sagt ihr? Dann müsst ihr wissen: Es wurde eine Steuer auf Munition jeglicher Art erhoben, da der Verbrauch allein während dieser Sendung so angestiegen ist, dass damit jegliche Schulden der Entwicklungsländer hätten getilgt werden können)

Trelawney (ganz ihrem Meister folgend): „2 Punkte"

Dumbledore: #klatscht begeistert# "Da war sooooo viel Gefühl hinter dem Lied! Und dein Outfit heute! Einfach tolli tolli tolli! 10 punkte - und ein Lemon Drop!" #reicht Lucius das Lemon Drop#

Rita tritt wieder auf die Bühne: "Und jetzt meine lieben Damen und Herren! Ein ganz besonderer Kandidat! Sie kennen ihn alle und hassen ähh lieben ihn alle! Der einzig Wahre, nie wirklich etwas konstruktiv sagende, alles verheimlichende, senile, alte, manipulierende, alte Sack mit künstlichem Ausgang! DUMBLEDORE!"

Michele:" Aber er ischt doch in der Djury"

#bekommt eins übergebraten von dem Mann der das Konzept geschrieben hat und schon seit der dritten Sendeminute Angst hat, gefeuert zu werden#

Rita: "Und er wird uns von Cinderella bibble bubbel. babbel bibbel- bummel dimmel - ach wie auch immer singen!"

Dumbledore reißt sich die Robe vom Leib und steht nun da in einem pinken Tutu komplett mit Prinzessinnenhut und einem kleinen Zauberstab mit einem Sternchen auf der Spitze.

"Sala-gadoola-menchicka-boo-la

Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo

Put 'em together and what have you got

Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo

Dumbledore hüpft auf den Jurytisch und verzaubert Trevorators Hand mit einem Anstupsen seines Feenstäbchens so dass er nun in Regenbogenfarben leuchtet.

Sala-gadoola-menchicka-boo-la

Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo

It'll do magic believe it or not

Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo

Und mit einem weiteren Schwenk sehen wir Snape erneut in den, bei seinen Fans sehr beliebten, pinken Flausch- Hausschuhen.

Now sala-gadoola means

Menchicka booleroo

But the thing-a-ma-bob that does the job

Is bibbidi-bobbidi-boo

Trelawneys BH prangt aus der Bluse und Dumbledore wirkt so gar nicht mehr feenhaft wie er ihn angafft und dabei sabbert.

McGonagall von hinten: "Betrüger!" Ach ne Moment...das hatte ich ihr ja gestattet..."

Sala-gadoola-menchicka-boo-la

Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo

Put 'em together and what have you got

Bibbidi-bobbidi

Bibbidi-bobbidi

Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo"

Mauvaise 

#grenzenloses Schweigen folgt Dumbledores Lied#

Dumbledore: #guckt irritiert, verbeugt sich dann, Beifall brandet auf#

Jury: #schweigt immer noch#

#der Beifall brandet ebenfalls immer noch, weil Neville das Tonband nicht ausgeschaltet hat#

Rita : "Tja.. das.. öh... war ja ganz tolliii.. äh... toll, Dumbli.. äh Dumbledore #reißt sich sichtlich zusammen#" ähh, na schön... jetzt vergibt die Jury wohl ihre Punkte!"

Dumbledore: "Ich gebe mir 10 Punkte für diese fantastische Darstellung!"

#alle gucken irritiert, ein Mann aus der Regie schlägt eilig im Regelhandbuch nach, findet aber nur groteske Hangman- Zeichnungen... und den Satz: "Meine Topfpflanze kann mich mal" #

Der Trevorator: "Für diese schauerliche Darstellung: 10 Punkte!"

#alle gucken noch irritierter#

Der Trevorator: "Aber ich WILL AUCH EIN LEMON DROP!"

#Dumbledore gibt ihm eins#

Trelawney: "Tja also.. ich denke.."

#merkt das sie nicht denken kann und kommt auf die Idee, wieder mal auf ihre Wahrsagekrücke zurückzugreifen; holt ihre Kristallkugel unterm Tisch hervor# „Ich sehe.. ich sehe... eine Zahl.. es ist eine... eine..."

#lugt zu ihrem Meister hinüber#

„... eine 0!"

#Dumbledore guckt sauer und schwenkt drohend seine Tüte Lemon Drops, während der Trevorator zufrieden vor sich hinsummt#

Trelawney: "Äh, nein, ich meine, es ist... eine 2?"

#Dumbledore schwängt seine Tüte Lemon Drops noch ein bisschen ärger#

Trelawney: "Äähhh.. nein, es ist eine 5!"

#Dumbledores Tüte Lemon Drops reißt unter dem ganzen Geschüttel, seine blauen Augen fangen wieder mit ihrem Geblitze an, was den Lichttechniker völlig in den Wahnsinn treibt; der Trevorator guckt sie sauer an und rollt seine Hemdsärmel hoch, Trelawney verliert die Nerven und fällt in Ohnmacht#

Rita: "Ok, drei Punktevergaben haben wir schon, was sagen sie, Mister Snape?"

#die Kamera schwenkt zu Snapes Platz, der gerade sehr beschäftigt ist... und zwar zusammen mit Lucius...- die Kamera schwenkt schnell wieder weg, und der Kameramann filmt eine weitere Minute lang die Decke#

Rita: "Aber Mr Snape! Ihre Stimme!"

Snape #legt für eine Minute die Lederpeitsche weg# "Was? Meine Stimme? Ja, ich finde sie auch sehr erotisch... du nicht auch, du böser böser Lucius?" #Peitschenschlag; die Kamera schwenkt wieder zur Decke...#

Rita: #verzweifelt# "Ihre Punktezahl!"

Snape: "Ach so.. ich gebe ihm… eine 8...und einen ordentlichen Peitschenschlag.."

Rita: "Aber Mr Snape!"

Snape: „Wieso, normalerweise mag er das doch auch!"

Jetzt passieren mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig: die Kamera schwängt wieder zurück zu Snape, um das zu filmen, zu dem ich jetzt komme: Lucius stürzt sich auf Snape, mit dem Aufschrei "Was soll das heißen", McGonagall erleidet einen spontanen Herzstillstand und wird in den nächsten zehn Minuten krampfhaft von Dumbledore wiederbelebt, worauf wir jetzt nicht näher eingehen wollen, auf jeden Fall spielt dabei dieses Teil, mit dem man verstopfte Abflüsse freimacht eine große Rolle...der Trevorator mischt sich ins Getümmel, und schlägt dabei "aus versehen" Michelle Hunzinger eins in die Fresse, der Kampf wird dabei von Rita kommentiert: "Jetzt -ein weiterer Schlag in die Magengegend. Jetzt einen voll auf ihren üppigen Busen- Moment- läuft da was aus? Jaaa! Es ist unglaublich meine Damen und Herren, aber wo anderswo Milch fließt, fließt hier Silikon!"

#schnell wird ein Werbespot für Silikonkissen eingeblendet#

"Und jetzt - der Trevorator holt erneut aus, trifft jedoch Snape- auau, das muss wehgetan haben! Aber die Rache kommt sofort...!"

Trelawney wacht aus ihrer Ohmacht auf, sieht das Chaos- und freut sich. Dann beginnt sie mit einigen Todesvorhersagen, die sie laut mit einem Megaphon im Studio rumbrüllt; der Kameramann kann sich nicht entscheiden, ob er Dumbledores eigenwillige Widerbelebungsversuche, bei denen jetzt auch ein Autoreifen zum Zuge kommt, filmen soll, oder lieber den Kampf zwischen Lucius, Snape, Michelle und dem Trevorator, er blickt zu seinem Chef, aber der hält sich schon seit geraumer Zeit für ein halbes Hähnchen; daraufhin entscheidet er sich spontan- und filmt wieder für ein paar Minuten die Decke.


	4. Chapter Four

Peilless 

Rita reagiert wie immer professionell und holt ihr Handy raus und wählt schnell eine Nummer.

"Wladimir?"

"Ahhh, Vitali du bist auch da! Klasse hört mal könnt ihr vorbeikommen?"

"Ihr seid für jeden scheiß zu haben? - Sogar für peinliche Werbungen?"

"Das ist ja super!"

"Ihr würdet auch bei einer absolut beläpperten Fernsehshow mitmachen die eigentlich nur zeigt wie tiiiiief ihr abgefallen seid und nun ALLES tun würdet um noch einmal ins Fernsehen zu kommen?"

"Ohh das ist toll - dann bis gleich"

#Im Hintergrund hört man Geräusche von brechenden Knochen, dumpfen Schlägen, Schmerzenslauten, ab und zu ein IHHHHH wenn mal wieder jemand aus Versehen in Snapes Haare gepackt hat und das saugende Geräusch des Rohrbefreiungs- Saugnapfdingens ab und zu abgelöst durch die Geräusche welche frei lebende Autoreifen in ihrer natürlichen Wildbahn zur Paarungszeit machen#

Ein Handy klingelt: #Rita geht ran#

"Axel? Axel Schulz?"

"Wie du möchtest auch kommen? Du hasst alle dämlichen Sendungen wie „Wetten das?", sämtlichen Spendengalas und Talkshows und nicht zu vergessen „TV-Total(scheiße)" auch - und du willst dir von Hanni und Nanni nicht die Show stehlen lassen in punkto _„Erfolglosester Boxer der sich nun mit billigen Werbeauftritten über Wasser halten muss"_?"

"Okay - dann komm halt auch"

#Wladimir, Vitali und Axel tauchen mit Boxhandschuhen auf#

#Kamera filmt Neuankömmlinge vor der großen Schlägerei#

Rita: "Und hier meine Damen und Herren sehen sie die Experten! Sie werden nun in das Geschehen eingreifen unsere Sendung auf ein NOCH niedrigeres Niveau sinken zu lassen: Nämlich Promi Boxen!"

#alle hören spontan auf sich zu prügeln (oder Wiederbelebungsversuche zu veranstalten die ganz ähnlich aussehen#

Snape: „ICH BIN DAGEGEN"

Trevorator #packt Kill-o-zap# (Autorin: ICH liebe die Dinger aus Hitchhikers Guide to Galaxy)

Trelawney: „ICH bin berühmt? ICH? Ahh ich habe es schon immer vorausgeahnt!" #in glück schwelgt#

Dumbledore (mit Saugnapf Dingens in der Hand): „Sie stiiiiiirbt!"

McGonagall: „Nein! Tu ich nicht du alter Sack!"

Dumbledore: „Sie redet wirres Zeug!"

Mauvaise 

McGonagall: "Hier hast du dein wirres Zeug!"

#stopft ihm das Abfluss-Freimach-Ding in den Mund, mit dem sperrigen Ende voran- er hat jetzt eine verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit einer Krageneidechse #g

Axel und die Russenbrüder (oder sind das Polen? Egal!) steigen in den Ring, den irgendwer irgendwie gerade heraufbeschworen hat, Rita macht sich bereit zum Kommentieren: "In der linken Ecke sehen wir die Milchschnitten- Brüdlis, in der rechten Ecke steht der Mann, dessen Visage jeden Gesichtschirurgen heulen lassen würde: Axel Schulz! -äh- und wie ich sehe, ist gerade noch ein Herausforderer dazugekommen: in der Ecke, die zu der rechten Ecke von Axel links ist und der linken Ecke der Brüdlis parallel- äh- ist ja auch egal, auf jeden Fall steht er da, jeder Zoll ein Mann, wie immer topmodisch gekleidet im zeitlosen schwarzen Umhang, die Kill-o-zap hängt ihm um den Hals, er bringt ganze 56 Kilo auf die Bühne- äh, in den Ring-"

DER Trevorator: "Ich bin nicht dick! Ich wiege nur 55,9 Kilo!"

Rita #ignoriert ihn#:" Die Menge jubelt, das wird ein Kampf, ich sehe wie sich die Ersten erheben, womöglich wollen sie ihre Favoriten anfeuern.. - wo rennen die denn alle hin? Halt!"

#wendet sich an den Mann hinter der Kamera#

„Steht denn das im Drehbuch?"

#der Kameramann zuckt mit den Schultern, und fährt fort, die Decke zu filmen...#

Rita: "Ähh, wie dem auch sei.. tja nun, was soll man machen, auf jeden Fall sind die Zuschauer ebenfalls in den Ring gestürzt, und soeben ist die schönste Schlägerei zugange, man kann bloß nicht viel erkennen... aber ich glaube, das war ein ordentlicher Haken an Axel Schulz! Fragt sich nur, von wem... -"

#Plötzlich: Die Musik geht aus, Trommelwirbel, die Scheinwerfer vereinigen sich zu einem Punkt, an dem eine wunderschöne Gestalt steht- ist es ein Engel, ist es Gott- nein es ist... MOI! Mauvaise! #hehe#

#Totenstille im ganzen Raum, alle starren MICH an, dann erhebt sich plötzlich der heimlich eingeschleuste Hintergrundchor, und fängt an zu singen:

"Happy Birthday, to you!

Happy birthday, to you!"

Mauvaise: "Ooooch, das hätte doch nicht nötig sein müssen!

#der Chor verstummt#

"Was soll das? Singt gefälligst weiter!"

Chor:

"Happy birthday, perfect Mau,

happy Birthday, tooooo yooooouuuuu!"

Trelawney sieht ihre Chance wieder gekommen: "An ihrem sechzehnten Geburtstag wird sie sich an einer Spindel in den Finger stechen und- STERBEN!"

#alle gucken leicht irritiert#

Trelawney #zeigt auf Mau#: Bist du nicht Dornröschen?"

Mau: "Neeeeiiiiinnnnn!"

#furchtbar wütender Blick, auf den Snape neidisch wäre; Donnerschlag, dann ein Blitz, Trelawney wird von knisternden blauen Machtströmen die aus Maus Fingern zucken gegen die Decke geworfen, und dann noch mal, und noch mal (Muhahaha, ich habe die Macht! Ein tolles Gefühl! Heute das Studio, morgen die Welt! Muahahaha!)#

Nach einem weiteren Donnerschlag und einem Blitz, der New York vorübergehend lahm legt (irgendwoher muss die Energie ja kommen... wir müssen halt alle Opfer bringen!) gehen die Lichter aus, dann gehen sie wieder an- und die wunderschöne, perfekte Mau ist- verschwunden. Dafür klebt jetzt an der himmelblauen Decke inmitten der schönen Engelchen und Teddybären, etwas, das ungefähre Ähnlichkeit mit einem Kotelett hat, das unerklärlicherweise auf einem Highway gestrandet ist- Trelawney.

#alle gucken leicht irritiert (das können sie mittlerweile richtig gut)#

Rita: „Ja, also ähm, nach dieser fantastischen Showeinlage von unserer- äh- Teilautorin..."

#sucht verzweifelt auf ihrem winzigen Din- A4- Blättchen nach etwas, das sie sagen könnte #

„Tja also äh.. ich gebe zurück an.."

#sucht verzweifelt jemandem, dem sie das Mikro und damit das Schicksal dieser miserablen Sendung in die Hand drücken kann#

„.. weiter an..."

#nimmt den Erstbesten aus dem Publikum#

„... Lockhart!"

Peilless 

Das Licht fällt auf Lockhart der in einem schmucken Harmlinspelz von Armani dasteht und breit in die Kamera lächelt (und versucht unauffällig seine Haare zurecht zu machen).

Er erklärt: "Jaaa liebe Damen und Herren"

#streicht sein ausgesprochen teures Fell zurecht und nun können die Zuschauer auch einen niedlichen Haarreif mit zwei Katzenöhrchen in seiner blonden Haarpracht entdecken.#

"Ich werde Ihnen nun ein Stück mit meiner bezaubernden Partnerin-"

Rita: "Ja ist denn das erlaubt?"

Snape: "Ich bin dagegen!"

#seine Fans jubeln#

Lockhart: "Ach Seeevilein - das sagst du ja nur weil ich dich hab abblitzen lassen!"

#Lucius guckt böse#

Dumbledore: "I mmmhm n,mhmm mehm ,hm"

Alle : „Was ?"

#Trevorator befreit den alten Mann gewaltsam von der Saugdings#

Dumbledore:" Ich LIEBE Duette!"

Lockhart schenkt dem Publikum sein Lächeln (prämiert mit dem Doktor Best Preis dreimal in Folge) und schwenkt seinen Arm um sie herein zu bitten, seine großartige Duett Partnerin für das Stück „Die Schöne und das Biest": Umbridge!

In einem Kleid das leider viel zu viel enthüllt, eindeutig zu viele große Blumen an den falschen Stellen hat (sprich: leider NICHT vor ihrem Gesicht) und so sehr glitzert dass es Dumbledores Augen Konkurrenz macht.

#Alle Männer erbrechen sich oder werden auf der Stelle schwul bei dem Anblick#

Und die beiden beginnen:

_Lockhart:_

Belle, sieh mich bitte an!

Erkennst du nicht

den Mann,

der in dem Biest,

vor dir so lang verborgen?

_Umbridge, Lockhart:_

Zwei Leben sich finden,

zwei Herzen sich binden,

ein Zauber, ein Traum,

endlich erfüllt sich.

_zusammen:_

Ich lieb' dich!

_zusammen:_

Wie das Licht der Sonn'

strahlend sich ergießt.

Märchen schreibt die Zeit

in des Dichters Kleid,

die Schöne und das Biest.

Märchen schreibt die Zeit

in des Dichters Kleid,

die Schöne und das Biest!

Mauvaise 

Der Trevorator #deutet auf Umbridge#:"Ruft mal einer Greenpeace an, hier ist ein Wal gestrandet!"

Dumbledore: "Das war ja ganz tolli-tolli-tolli! 10 Punkte!"

Snape:" Jaaaahhhh...Das war wirklich gut...

Alle!

Snape: "..aber nur wenn man blind und taub ist und das Gehirnvolumen eines Tischtennisbällchen hat...1 lausigen Punkt bekommt ihr von mir, denn ich HASSE DUETTE!"

#die Fans springen wieder auf, schwingen ihre Fähnchen und singen (in der Pumukel- Melodie): "Hurra, hurra, der Snape mit dem fettgen Haar; Hurra, Hurra, der Snape ist wieder da!"

Ein Komiker aus dem Publikum: "Seid ihr auch alle da?"

Alle: "Jaaahhhh!"

Umbridge #wieder mal hüstelnd#: "Nun, nun, genug von diesem Firlefanz! ICH WILL JETZT MEINE WERTUNG !"

Der Trevorator: "Von mir bekommt ihr eine Null! Und die auch nur, wenn ich die da #zeigt auf Umbridge# töten darf!"

Lockhart #strahlend lächelnd#: "Aber natürlich!"

Ein Glitzern, das dem Dumbledores Konkurrenz macht tritt in die Augen des Trevorators, ein Mann aus der Regie, der noch nicht übergeschnappt ist und/oder Suizid begangen hat, ruft noch schnell: „Neeeiiiiinnn! Wir kriegen Ärger mit Greenpeace! Gestrandete Wale darf man nicht töten, die explodieren von alleine, das ist biologisch abbaubar!", doch zu spät: Der Trevorator springt mit einem grausamen Gesichtsausdruck auf Umbridge zu, hebt sie mit DER DUNKLEN SEITE DER MACHT in die Luft, sie kann kaum noch atmen, und dann- was nimmt er da aus seiner Tasche? Es ist...-EINE MUNDHARMONIKA!

Der Trevorator #schiebt sie Umbridge zwischen die Lippen#: "Los, Biest.. SPIEL MIR DAS LIED VOM TOD!"

Jetzt wissen wir also endlich, wie der mysteriöse Mundharmonikaspieler heißt: Dolores Umbridge!

Peilless 

Und Umbridge spielt (und kann magisch dazu auch noch gleichzeitig singen):

„Hörst du leis' das Vaterunser aus dem Cockpit vom Pilot, es gibt ein Leben, ein Leben nach dem Tod.

Nach dem Tod, nach dem Tod, es gibt ein Leben, ein Leben nach dem Tod.

Wirst du in der Pizzeria von der Maffia bedroht, es gibt ein Leben, ein Leben nach dem Tod.

Rollt der Castor durch die Lande und erstrahlt im Abendrot, es gibt ein Leben, ein Leben nach dem Tod.

Nach dem Tod, nach dem Tod, es gibt ein Leben, ein Leben nach dem Tod.

Ja, dort droben hoch im Himmel, da ist jeden Tag ein Fest,

dat weeß ich von minger Oma, die schon do jewäse es.

Hast du 'nen Platz auf der Titanic und verpasst das letzte Boot, es gibt ein Leben, ein Leben nach dem Tod.

E lecker Rindersteak us England schmeckt mit Fritten und mit Brot, es gibt ein Leben, ein Leben nach dem Tod."

--------------

Im Riddlehouse :"Ja echt? Warum mach ich die ganze Scheiße hier denn dann? Ich will sterben!"

Bellatrix: "Ähmm. Tschuldigung, aber das können sie nicht mehr..."

Voldemort:" Ach scheiße #grummel#"

-------------

Severus Snape ist von der ganzen Singerei ganz grün im Gesicht und streicht den einen Punkt wieder.

Dumbledore setzt seine Denkermiene auf und erklärt:"Der Tod ist nur das nächste Abenteuer nach dem Leben"

Dem Trevorator platzt der Kragen und er sprengt die dicke Umbridge in die Luft.

Lockhart: "Iihhhhhhhh - mein Kostüm ist ruiniert! Und meine Haare !"

#fängt an zu weinen#

Mauvaise 

Rita reicht ihm ein Taschentuch und guckt mitfühlend.

Dumbledore(lässt mal wieder den Moralischen raushängen, damit die Produzenten die Sendung für "ab sechs" durchkriegen (niemand mit Verstand würde sie sich sonst antun):

"Aber Treviiii.."

#der Angesprochene quittiert diese abscheuliche und respektlose Verkürzung seines sonst so imposanten Namens mit einem furchtbar böööösen Blick und einem gefährlichen Schütteln der Fäuste, wobei er Neville, der wieder mal zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort war, die Nase bricht#

"Man darf doch niemanden töten! Außer man hat Mau geärgert #hehe# Oder aber der Getötete heißt Harry Potter oder aber das Opfer ist ein Versicherungsvertreter, oder einer der Zeugen Jehovas, oder einer vom Zentralrat der Juden" (Nicht das jetzt einer denkt, ich wäre rassistisch, ich hab absolut nichts gegen Juden, mir geht nur diese Organisation auf den Nerv, die meint, sie würde überall auf organisierte Ausgrenzung der jüdischen Gemeinschaft stoßen)

„Oder aber er (das Opfer) ist mit Voldemort im Bunde, aber selbst dann darf man ihn nicht töten, man muss über seine Probleme REDEN ...!"

Rita #verdreht die Augen#: "Ok, kommen wir jetzt zu den nächsten Kandidaten... eigentlich sind es ja mehrere.. also hier kommen…"

#sucht auf ihrem Zettel nach den Namen die alle aus Platzspargründen in eine Zeile gequetscht wurden#:

„GimliundseineFrauwinkidobbyprofessorflitwick und der schwule- Elb- der- allen- auf- den- Keks- geht aus dem Film "Legende" im folgenden als #kotz# gekennzeichnet; als die sechs Zwerge mit dem Klassiker "Hei ho"

Dobby, Gimli, seine Frau( die man von ihm nicht unterscheiden kann) und #kotz#:

„_Hei ho, hei ho,_

_wir sind vergnügt und froh _

(winki: ) #hicks#

_heiho, hei ho, _

_wir sind vergnügt und froh!" _

(winki: ) #würg#

Peilless 

Snape beugte sich zum Trevorator und fragte vorsichtig:"Ist der schwule Elf da aus dem Film „Legende" nun das Schneewittchen?" und der Trevorator zieht seine Kill-o-zap (alle Rechte bei Hitchhikers Guide to Galaxy) und pulverisiert den Wanna-be-elf. "Disqualifiziert! Es sind nur sechs Zwerge!" versucht er sich von dieser erbärmlichen Vorstellung zu befreien. Snape stöhnt und legt den Kopf in die Hand "Zählen Trev- es waren vorher schon nur sechs."

"Ups" und aus Wut über seinen Fehler muss Gimlis Frau - oder war es Gimli?- auch dran glauben.

Dumbledore: "Aber Treeeevi - darüber haben wir doch gerade erst gesprochen." Trevorator richtet seine Waffe auf Dumbledore und das Publikum beginnt zu jubeln - vereinzelnde "Warum nicht gleich sooo?" Rufe sind zu hören und der Trevorator verbeugt sich noch einmal bevor er erneut zielt - doch in einer dramatischen Aktion wirft sich Snape vor Dumbledore: "Ich bin DAGEGEN!"

Seine Fans (und alle anderen) sind verwirrt.

Aber Rita weiß Rat:" Lässt deine unteilbare Loyalität es nicht zu, deinen Anführer sterben zu sehen? Sagt dir deine Moral dass man alte Menschen nicht töten darf? Ist er in Wahrheit dein Vater?"

Snape "Nein."

Rita "Schläft er etwa auch mit dir?"

#Lucius fängt an zu heulen#

Snape: "NEIN!"

"Was willst du dann?"

Snape #aus purem Reflex# : "MA-O-AM"

Und Dumbledore lässt ein fieses Lachen erklingen: "Du meinst wohl Gummibärchen - nicht wahr Sevvii?"

Snape wird rot und steht auf:"Ich habs mir anders überlegt - knall den alten Sack ab!"

Mauvaise 

Rita: "Ahaa, meine Damen und Herren, hier kommen wieder die mysteriösen Gummibärchen mit ins Spiel! Sehen sie dazu EXKLUSIV ein Interview mit Klopfer von den anonymen Gummibärchenfetischisten!

#der Trevorator wartet seelenruhig bis die Kamera wieder auf seinem Gesicht- iiihhh- sagen wir lieber, auf seiner Gestalt ruht, dann hebt er die Kill-o-zap: "In diesem Studio ist nicht genug Platz für uns beide! Zieh!"

Und Dumbledore zieht.. -einen Staubsauger!

Alle: „Hää?"

Dumbledore: "Der neue Swiffer! Er saugt und saugt und saugt (oder war Swiffer der moderne Wischmopp? Egal!)"

Der Trevorator schießt! Doch vor Dumbledore erscheint rosafarbener Rauch, und eine dröhnende Stimme sagt:

"HALTET EUCH AN MEINE GEBOTE! DU SOLLST NICHT TÖTEN! HALLO? HALLLO! HÖRT MIR ÜBERHAUPT JEMAND ZU?"

Doch nein, keiner hört Gott- himself zu. Der Trevorator erschießt Dumbledore, der mit seinen letzten Atemzügen gerade noch Harry ins Ohr haucht: "Harry! #keuch# Harrry! #würg# Ich hätte es dir schon die ganze Zeit sagen sollen #nach Luft schnapp# aber ich wusste nie wie #dramatische Musik setzt ein# du warst doch noch so jung #hustet# aber ich muss es die sagen- ICH BIN DEIN VATER!"

#verreckt#

Peilless 

Harry "Oh nein! DAD ! Sie haben meinen Vater getötet! Mich all der schönen Stunden beraubt die ich mit ihm hätte verbringen können! Wir waren NIE angeln! Er hat mir nie Autofahren beigebracht! Und er hat mich nie in eine Pussybar mitgenommen!"

Der Trevorator mit cooler stimme:" Viel Spaß im Jenseits!"

Doch da betritt Sirius die Bühne: "STOPP! Wenn hier auf einmal ALLE sinnlos verrecken verliert meine Rolle an Wert!"

Snape: "Welcher Wert?"

Sirius: „Klappe Snivelus! ICH bin es der hier die DRAMATISCHE Todesszene spielt ICH ICH ICH!"

Dumbledore steht wieder auf und klopft sich den Umhang ab:"Ach Sirius - du warst schon immer so egoistisch! Du wolltest James für dich alleine haben und auch immer alle Gummibärchen!"

#gequältes Geräusch von Snape#

Mauvaise 

Der Trevorator steht immer noch mit erhobener Kill-o-zap in der Mitte des Studios, bereit, irgendwen zu erschießen, der dumm genug ist, ihm die magischen Worte "Sesam, erschieße mich" zu sagen; in den Zuschauerreihen findet ein reger Wettbetrieb statt, die Chancen stehen 100/100 das diesmal Sirius dran glauben muss...

Die nur noch vierköpfige - #Schuss# - ich korrigiere mich, dreiköpfige Zwergengruppe wartet auf ihre Benotung, und Dumbledore unterschreibt gerade einen Vertrag für die Sendung mit der Maus ("Das, das ist der Sirius. Sieht gut aus, aber er nervt. Der Sirius hat ein Hobby, und das ist möglichst billig zu sterben. Und was das ist, das erzählen wir euch in der nächsten Mausgeschichte.").

Peilless 

Peter Pettigrew in Rattenformat betritt die Bühne.

"Wer hat mich gerufen?" quiekt es von irgendwo ganz unten.

Snape: #kreischt# „IHHH EINE RATTE!"

Regie: "Snape SIE sind der kalte Bösewicht!"

Snape: "Ach so - was soll ich nun tun? Drauf treten?"

(Währenddessen in einem anderen Teil)

Kerl mit dem Vertrag: "Ahh der schon wieder! Ich hab Ihnen doch gesagt: SIE sind keine Maus- SIE sind eine Ratte!"

Wurmschwanz: "Das fasse ich aber jetzt als Beleidigung auf!"

#gequältes Seufzen vom ZDF Redakteur#

Mauvaise 

Die Nerven des Trevorators liegen blank. Ständig diese furchtbaren Leute, die immer etwas von einem wollen, hier einen Vertrag unterschreiben, hier posieren, und die schrecklich chaotische Chronologie dieser Sendung geht im auch auf den Geist- prügelte er sich nicht noch eben mit den Milchschnitte- Brüdlis? Er blickt panisch um sich _PANIK...WAS TUE ICH HIER..._ _BLUT...TOT..._

Sirius springt auf ihn zu und knuddelt ihn: „Hi Trevi! Was machst du denn für ein böses Ge-?"

-und der Trevorator sieht rot.

Peilless 

Der Trevorator zieht sein Lichtschwert und beginnt Sirius zu zerhacken.

Aber Sirius scheint unverwundbar und lacht sich einen: "Muahahahah DU kannst mich nicht töten! Ich bin dazu geschaffen völlig sinnlos zu sterben - wenn du das tun würdest, würde es ja in den Kontext passen!"

Neville taucht von hinten auf, mit einem Käsebrötchen in der Hand, legt sich damit auf die Fresse, das Brötchen fliegt und fliegt und fliegt, trifft auf ein Trampolin, wird hochkatapultiert um auf einer schwedischen Schwalbe zu landen, die es auf ihrer Reise gen Süden mitnimmt nach Afrika, wo sich verhungernde Kinder gleichzeitig auf das Brötchen stürzen, was eine Gazelle dazu bringt, panisch davon zu laufen, von einem Löwen gefressen zu werden, der daraufhin die äußerst seltene Geschlechtskrankheit der Gazelle übertragen bekommt.

Und nach Jahren stirbt der Löwe dann.

Sirius: "Strike! Na das hättet ihr nicht gedacht! Sicherlich habt ihr alle erwartet diese Kettenreaktion würde mich umbringen! #Muahahahah# Falsch gedacht falsch gedacht falsch gedacht!"

#Trevorator macht Gemetzel mit seinem Lichtschwert.

"Hochmut kommt vor dem Fall."

Mauvaise 

Die rosa Wolke schwebt inzwischen hilflos über allem, und murmelt ständig vor sich hin:" Das passiert wenn man sich mal eben für ein paar Millionen Jahre eine Auszeit nimmt! Was habe ich da nur angestellt! Vielleicht sollte ich es noch mal mit einer Sintflut versuchen und dann einfach noch mal von vorne anfangen..."

Unter ihr ist derweil wieder mal das altbekannte Chaos im Gange: die übriggebliebenen Zwerge schließen sich wegen der andauernden Nichtbeachtung einem irre gewordenen Hobbit an, der irgendso ein total veraltetes Schmuckstück in einen riesigen Vulkan werfen will, der Trevorator stößt ein irres Für- alle- Fälle- Bösewichter-Gelächter aus und hüpft dann zwecks steigender Einschaltquoten dreimal um ein improvisiertes Feuerchen (man wusste nicht was man sonst mit Sirius Teilen machen sollte) rum; Dumbledore versucht verzweifelt in irgendeiner Weise väterlich zu wirken, um die ganze Misere vor der Altersfreigabe "Nur kurz vor ihrem Tod sehen, vorher sollte man es sich wirklich nicht antun" zu retten, und Neville wird von seiner Oma zur Sau gemacht weil sein Brötchen weg ist.

Peilless 

Das Brötchen hat unterdessen (da ein Guluwuppi hineingebissen hat - wie sie wissen nicht was ein Gulluwuppi ist? Ja dann schauen sie doch mal in ihren Pokedex! Oder in ihre Mülltonne...oder beim Herr Theil unter der Couch..) Superkräfte entwickelt und flog höher und höher, höher als die Vögel, höher als Superman, höher als Neo, aber nicht ganz so schwul) hinaus und macht es sich auf der rosa Wolke bequem.

"Mann, siehst du schwul aus!"

Dröhnende Stimme: "So sprichst du mit dem Allmächtigen und deinem Herrn!"

"Herr nennst du dich Misses Drangqueen! und allmächtig? Was bitte hast du in den letzten Jahren gemacht?"

"Naja also, irgendwie- ja ich war sehr beschäftigt- aber du kannst echt nicht behaupten ich hätte nichts getan! Guck da - Snapes Hausschuhe hab ich erschaffen!"

Mauvaise 

#KAMERASCHWENK AUF SNAPES HAUSSCHUHE#

Snapes Hausschuhe bestanden aus rosafarbenem Plüsch. Die einzelnen, liebevoll gearbeiteten Härchen drehten sich je nach Windrichtung in die eine oder die andere Richtung, wobei sie jedoch immer einen leicht verwuschelten Eindruck machten, fast so wie eine Sommerwiese, deren zartes Grün von roten und gelben Blütentupfern durchzogen ist, und die von einem Windhauch gestreift wird, so sanft und zärtlich, wie die Vernunft an Nora vorbeigerauscht sein muss...Die Sohle war ebenfalls dicht gepolstert, um dem Träger ein optimales Wohlbehagen in diesen handgearbeiteten Hausschuhen zu gewährleisten. Reizende Akzente setzte ein jeweils auf die rechte Seite aufgestickter Drache, der hinreißend und mit einem verführenden Blick Gottschalk zerfleischte, während von Hand gestickte Gummibären um das liebliche Paar in der Mitte herumhüpften, mit jener Lieblich- und Leichtigkeit, wie man sie oft nur bei Frischverliebten oder besonders Blöden anfindet.

Peilless 

Lockhart rümpft über das Bild von dem Gottschalk der zerfleischt wird die Nase und nuschelt nur ein beunruhigtes: "Bruder...zhzzh."

Snape hingegen beschwert sich: "Hey! Die waren günstig!"

Dumbledore schnappt ihm wie von Zauberhand (haha - Schenkelklopfer...) einen der Schühchen weg, und auf der Unterseite war klar und deutlich zu lesen: Gucci!

"Billig?" hinterfragt der alte Mann kritisch und Snape wurde rot...

"Naja, ich hab Rabatte gekriegt..."

Mauvaise 

Marionka stürmt ins Set, stolpert über Neville, der wie immer im Wege steht, und schreit: "Ihr dürft keine Markenware kaufen! Die werden doch alle von armen kleinen Kindern in Taiwan hergestellt die nichts zu essen und dafür Aids haben und keine Eltern und sie WURDEN NIE GELIEBT!"

#sieht die rosa Gucci- Schuhe#

Marionka: "Scheiss auf die armen Kinder in Taiwan, her mit den Schuhen!" #stürzt sich auf Snape, der mit einem Angriff von SOWAS gar nicht gerechnet hat#

#Moody hinkt herein#: Hallo Leute, ich bin grad bösen schwarzen Magiern entronnen!"

# keiner beachtet ihn, alle starren nur auf den spektakulären Kampf zwischen Marionka und Snape- Sprechchöre entstehen, die "Snape, Snape" brüllen; darüber hängt die rosa Wolke, welche die ganze Zeit jammert: "Du sollst nicht beneiden deines Nächsten Haus, Weib und rosa Guccipantoffeln! Du sollst nicht töten! Oh, Kinder, soviel Gewalt, das kann doch nicht euer ernst sein!" #

Moody: „Interessiert das hier eigentlich wen?"

Alle: „Nein!"

#Moody hinkt beleidigt zu einer im Schatten stehenden Gestalt#

Schatten: "Sie hören nicht auf dich! Du musst dich durchsetzen, Bruder!"

Hier schließt die erste Folge, die sage und schreibe über 50 Word- Seiten füllt, und nicht nur chronologisch sondern auch sonst null Sinn erfüllt; mit den Fragen:

- Wer ist dieser mysteriöse Schatten, der Moody als seinen Bruder bezeichnete?

- Wer gewinnt im Kampf um die Guccipantoffeln?

- Wo kommt auf einmal Marionka wieder her? Ich dachte die wäre tot?

-Wie wird Lucius reagieren, wenn in der nächsten Folge das Geheimnis um Snape und die Gummibären gelüftet wird?

- Was stellt der Trevorator in der nächsten Folge wieder an?

- Wird das chaotische Konzept der Sendung fortgesetzt?

- Schafft Neville es, seinen Fußpilz zu besiegen?

- Haben Marionka und Gott ein Verhältnis?

- Wann verpisst sich endlich diese blöde Wolke wieder?

UND ALL DAS ERFAHRT IHR IN DER NÄCHSTEN FOLGE VON "_HOGWATRTS SUCHT DEN SUPERSTAR_ " !

ALSO SCHALTET WIEDER EIN; WENN ES HEISST-

#Snapes Stimme wird eingeblendet#

"ER IST RAUS!"


	5. Chapter Five

Mauvaise

#Musik fängt an, trommelfellzereissend kommt die Anfangsmelodie, die Kamera schwängt übers Studiogelände, macht einen kurzen Abstecher auf die Herrentoilette, schwängt dann ins Studio, dort sitzen die altbekannten Juroren Severus Snape, DER TREVORATOR, Trelawney und Dumbledore, die erwartungsvoll in die Kamera blicke (Dumbi väterlich, Snape sauer, Trelawney mit aus den Mundwinkeln gezischten Vorhersagen, und der Trevorator- mit seinen üblichen heißen Blicken, die sofort die Zuschauer in ihren Bann ziehen, die Weiblichen fallen in Ohnmacht, die Männlichen ziehen sich aus, und die die irgendwo dazwischen sind fahren zum Aldi, Tütensuppe kaufen- deren Aktien der Trevorator natürlich vorher aufgekauft hat!

Rita: „Hallo Leute, und hier sind wir wieder!"  
Alle: „Neeeeiiiinnn! Herr erbarme dich unser!"  
Die rosa Wolke: "Jaja, erst heißt es: "Was will diese schwule rosa Wolke hier?", und dann auf einmal "Herr, erbarme dich unser!"! Nönööö, so gehts nicht. Zuerst mal müsst ihr vierzig Jahre durch die Wüste ziehen, drunter gehts nicht. Und danach.. #überleg# ich hab ein paar gaaanz tolle neue Seuchen erfunden! Eine heißt Kvb! Wie, die gibts schon? So ein Mist.. Wie wärs dann mit SPD? Kennt ihr auch schon #grummel# Hey wie wärs mit ADJ?   
Snape: „Was bitte soll´n ADJ sein? Adjektive?"  
Michelle Hunzinger, die zur Co- Moderation wieder aus der Versenkung geholt wurde: „Ahaa! Meine Damen und Herren, das wird ja wieder mächtig interessant! Also, ich wende mich an die Zuschauer #schwängt mit großen Theater (und wackelnden Titten)zu den Zuschauern herum#:

„Also, meine Freunde"

#albernes Lachen#

„was wollt ihr? Soll die schwule rosa Wolke Adjektive auf uns niederregnen lassen? Oder soll er uns allen eine Runde Gummibärchen ausgeben?"

Der Trevorator #flüsternd#: „Ich glaube sie weiß gar nicht was Adjektive sind.."  
Snape: #mit einem irren Glitzern in den Augen# "Gummibärchen!"

#sabber#

"Wo sind Gummibärchen?"  
Dumbledore: „Gaaanz ruhig Snape, nur brave Jungen bekommen Gummibärchen!"  
Die rosa Wolke: „Gar nicht wahr! Gute Jungen kommen in den Himmel!"  
Snape: #mit glitzernden Augen# „Und was bekommen böse Jungen?"  
Lucius: „Was mit der Peitsche, das weißt du doch Sevy!"  
#Snape wird rot#  
Snape: „Lucius, halt die Klappe!"

#wendet sich an Gott#

„Und wer bekommt die Gummibärchen?"  
Rosa Wolke: „Gummibärchen? Ööhhh... das steht.. äh.. im Telefo- äh nein... im Buch der Bücher! Hah! Genau! In der Bibel!"

#zu sich selbst#

„Was bin ich doch für ein Füchslein! Als ob sich die jeh einer ganz durch gelesen hätte!"

Ranus Magnus

Dumbledore zischt zur rosa Wolke: „Da hast du dich ja grade noch mal rausreden können!"

#zu sich selbst# „Aber die Idee ist gut! Irgendwas das in einem nie gelesenen Buch steht. Vielleicht kann ich das an Harry auch mal ausprobieren. Da nehme ich am besten eins aus der verbotenen Abteilung, da kann ich..."  
Die rosa Wolke unterbricht ihn: „Psst, sprich nicht so laut, man könnte dich hören, mein Sohn!"  
Dumbledore: „Ja, Vater! #wieder zu sich selbst# Muss der immer so darauf rumreiten?"

Peilless

Ziemlich wütend kommt da Jesus auf die Bühne gelaufen.  
Verbittert zeigt er auf die rosa Wolke:  
"IHN NENNST DU MEIN SOHN? Mich zwingst du quer durch die Pampa zu rennen, mit ekligen Leuten zu reden, die Seuchen haben, ich muss auf verdammten ESELN reiten, kriege behämmerte, bärtige ungewaschene Männer an meine Seite - und wenn ich dann mal mit einer Frau schlafe muss das alles vertuscht werden! Ganz zu schweigen, dass sich mich zum Wohle dieses Packs mal eben ans Kreuz nageln lassen sollte! Die scheiß Narben sind bis heute noch nicht weggegangen und ich habe immer noch Untergewicht!"

#Professor Dr.Dr. Gollum nickt zustimmend#: "Jaja, Untergewicht ist eine Plage..."

Harry zirpst ein: "Dumbledore hat gesagt, dass ich sein Sohn bin - macht mich das zu Gottes Enkel? Krieg ich nun auch so tolle Sandalen?"

#Jesus zerrt sich die Sandalen von den Füßen und schmeißt sie gewaltsam an Harry Kopf#  
#Harry fällt mit glücklichem Lächeln in Ohnmacht#

Michaelle: "Ohhh , war dass nischt lieb? Sso ssehr lieben ssisch unsseren Kandidaten!"  
Jesus blickt sich hektisch um und fragt kleinlaut: "Kandidat?"  
Rita nimmt sofort den Faden auf: "Jaaa und unser nächster Kandidat ist Jesus Christus von Nazareth!"

Jesus: „Wie? Was? Kandidat?"

#Der Regieassistent springt zu ihm, verneigt sich, küsst ihm die Füße (fängt sich einen Tritt ein) und erklärt ihm alles#

Jesus #an Auftritte vor krankem Publikum gewöhnt#: „Wenn das so ist! Wo ist mein Background-Chor?"

#Die 12 Jünger kommen angehumpelt, mit krummen Rücken, Krücken und langem, weißen Bart#

Dumbledore: „Nachmacher!"

Die Wolke: „Sei ruhig, mein Sohn! Du hast dir das so ausgesucht, du hättest auch eine rosa Wolke werden können!"

Jesus #scharf auf seinen Auftritt, kriegt nix mit#: „Auf Position! Und jetzt alle!"

Mauvaise

Jesus: "Lebt der alte Holzmichel noch?"

Jünger: "Ja, er leeebt noch!"

Snape: "Das Lied kenn ich!" #summt vergnügt mit#

Dumbledore: "Ja, mir scheint es auch bekannt… war es nicht von Goethe, oder Bach?"

Michelle Hunzinger mischt sich ein: "Aber Dumbledore!"

#grinst albern# "Das ist eine Casting Show, und kein Boxring!"

Der Trevorator: "Wer sagt das? Und wo sind eigentlich meine Gegner, die Milchschnitte werbenden Klitschko- Brüder mit ohne Hirn geblieben?"

Rita: "Das war ein sehr -äh- nettes Lied, J.C., wenn auch so völlig nicht dein Stil! Wie kamst du also auf dieses Lied?"

Alle: "Wer ist J.C.?"

Antwort: „Jesus Christus!"

J.C.: "Ich hatte eine Erleuchtung -.."

Alle: "Aaaaaahhhh!"

Trelawney: "Jaaa, so was kenne ich! Die Schicksalsgöttin-"

Snape: "-hat dir garantiert noch nichts mitgeteilt!"

Trelawney: "Hat sie wohl! Immerhin hab ich den Quatsch mit Harry als Auserwählter mir ausgedacht -äh- prophezeit!"

Snape: "Auch ein blindes Huhn findet mal ein Korn..."

J.C.: "Freunde! Ich hatte also eine Erleuchtung, und zwar in der Kneipe "Zur trockenen Wüste "-

Die vier Apostel: "Ach so, in der Kneipe war das? Und jetzt haben wir tausenden gläubigen Depp- äh- Christen erzählt, du wärst in die Wüste gegangen, wo du vierzig Tage und Nächte gefastet hättest-"

J.C: "Was? Vierzig Tage und Nächte ohne Alk?"

Die rosa Wolke:" Was höre ich denn da, mein Sohn? Du bist Alkoholiker?"

J.C.: "Was meinst du warum ich sonst Wasser zu Wein verwandelt hab!"

Peilless

Wolke: "Und wie war das mit dem Blinden, den du sehend gemacht hast?"

J.C: Ach der hatte zuviel Brennspiritus gesoffen, den hab ich ihm abgenommen zum Eigenverbrauch, da hat sich das wieder gerichtet!"

Wolke: "Und dem Lahmen den du gehend gemacht hast?"

J.C.# Lacht und klopf sich auf den Schenkel#: "Ahh genau - weißt du noch, der Johannes! Der war korrekt - der konnte saufen! Ich hab echt gedacht der hätte mich unter den Tisch gesoffen, aber dann hat sich rausgestellt dass er keinen Schritt mehr gehen konnte! Bisschen Ernüchterung hat da gereicht!"

Wolke: "Was ist mit dem Söldner Zacharias? Hast du den etwa auch nicht bekehrt!"

J.C.: "Zacharias ! Ach der ist immer noch n guter Kumpel von mir, der beschlagnahmt immer den ganzen Alkohol und gibt mir dann Rabatte!"

Wolke: "Was ist mit Maria- Magdalena?"

J.C.# Verzieht das Gesicht#: „Aach erinner mich doch nicht an die! Die hab ich mir doch nur schön gesoffen, in Wahrheit war das Marius-Magdalus- son alter Römer. Echter Reinfall das Ganze!"

Dumbledore hat heimlich das Hämmerchen von Barbara Salesch mitgehen lassen und hämmert damit auf den Tisch: "Ruhe, kommt zum Thema! Lebt denn der alte Holzmichel noch?"

Alle (inklusive Snape!): "Jaaa er leeebt noch!"

#Rudi Karell betritt den Raum: "Aber NiCHt meCHr lang - ICH bin für die humane SterCHbeCHilfe."

Mauvaise

Die rosa Wolke #fassungslos#: "Aber was war mit dem Mann, den du von den Toten hast auferstehen lassen? Was war mit Lazarus!

J.C: "Der hatte sich fast ins Koma gesoffen! Wär auch dran verreckt, aber ich hab ihm erstmal nen schwarzen Kaffee gebracht... hat sich danach fast die Seele aus dem Leib gereihert..."

Peilless

#Rudi Karell weint weil er nicht beachtet wird#

Snape: "Geh doch nach hause du HOLZSCHUHKANACKE!#

Autorin möchte anmerken dass sie nichts gegen die lieben Holländer hat - die haben immerhin Hasch legalisiert

Rita versucht das Ganze zu retten und lenkt ein: "Und nun die Punktevergabe für unseren Kandidaten!"

Dumbledore: "8 Punkte - der Bart ist toll, aber an deinem Outfit musst du noch was arbeiten"

Trelawney:" Ich sehe, ich spüre dass du Talent hast- aber dein Ende ist nahe - du wirst auf dem Höhepunkt deiner Karriere aufs Kreuz gelegt werden!"

Snape stöhnt und verdreht die Augen: "Er ist RAUS!"

Mauvaise

J.C.: "Ich bin raus?"

Alle:" Geh doch nach Hause, du alte Scheiße!"

J.C. #theatralische Geste#: "Ich bin Gottes Sohn! Wenn ihr mich nicht anerkennt, werde ich furchtbare Plagen über euch schicken! Euer Blut wird zu Benzin werden, und-„

Typ aus dem Zuschauerraum: "Sinken dann die Benzinpreise?"

J.C. #ignoriert den Zwischenruf#: " -und eure furchtbarsten Albträume werden Wirklichkeit werden-"

Snape: "Oh mein Gott! (Die rosa Wolke: "Ja bitte?" ) Willst du damit etwa sagen, jemand wird sich mit Gottschalk verbinden, und die Population der Gummibärchen ausrotten? Neeeeiiiiinn! Ich werde das verhindern!"

J.C. #ist jetzt leicht irritiert#: "-ganze Schulklassen werden von Herr Theil unterrichtet werden... die SPD wir für immer an der Macht bleiben- Kohl wird Nacktfotos veröffentlichen -"

Alle: "Nein! Herr, erbarme dich unser!"

Die rosa Wolke kommt angeschwebt: "Sorry Leute, ich war mal grad für kleine Schöpfer, was war denn los?"

Alle: "J.C. will furchtbare Plagen über uns verhängen!"

#die rosa Wolke schwillt auf das Doppelte an, Blitze zucken, das Studiolicht verdunkelt sich#

Gott: "Waaaaass? Du hast nicht das Recht mein Sohn, Plagen über MEIN Volk zu verhängen! Erschaff dir gefälligst dein eigenes!" #leise zu Jesus#

"Was hab ich dir immer gesagt? Erst musst du ihnen dass Blaue vom Himmel versprechen, und erst wenn sie dann nicht hören, drohst du mit den Plagen! Zuckerbrot und Peitsche, du verstehst?"

#wendet sich mit gönnerhafter Miene an die Anderen#

"Meine Kinder! J.C. hat es nicht so gemeint! Eure Strafe wird euch erlassen, erst jedoch müsst ihr –äh-"

#flüsternd zum Kameramann#

"Ist hier irgendwo in der Nähe eine Wüste? Nein? So ein Mist!"

#spricht wieder weiter#

"Zur Strafe müsst ihr.. äh- einmal um das Studiogelände joggen!"

Der Trevorator: „Also, die Strafen sind aber auch nicht mehr das, was sie mal waren!"

Moody: "Er wird alt, mein lieber, er wird alt.."

Trevorator: "Wenn du mich fragst, wird es einfach nur Zeit für einen Machtwechsel" #seine Augen beginnen zu glühen#

Fremde Stimme: „DAS denke ich auch!"

#die Studiotüren springen auf, und es erscheint: Allah#

Allah: „Diese rosa Wolke ist ein Schwindler! Ich bin der wahre Gott!"

Die rosa Wolke: "Das ist eine Lüge! Ich bin der wahre Gott und Schöpfer!"

Die Zuschauer gucken verwirrt. Die beiden Götter umschwirren sich. Der Studiohimmel hat sich verdunkelt, Blitze zucken, man hört ein fernes Donnergrollen -oh nein, sorry, das war nur Nevilles Magen, der von seiner Oma endlich mal auf Diät gesetzt wurde.

Allah: "Ich bin der wahre Gott, und Mohammed ist mein Prophet!"

Die rosa Wolke: "Nein, ich bin der wahre Gott, und J.C. ist das missratene Ergebnis eines Seitensprungs mit einer durchgeknallten VERHEIRATETEN JUNGFRAU!"

J.C.: "Papi ? Was soll das heißen, Seitensprung?"

Allah: "Das ist Gotteslästerung! Denn es steht geschrieben: "_Allah ist der einzige Gott, und Mohammed ist sein Prophet_"!

Die rosa Wolke: "Das hast du von mir geklaut! Es heißt "_Du sollst keine anderen Götter neben mir haben"_ !"

J.C.: "Papi!"

Allah: "Und es steht weiterhin geschrieben: "_Wenn einer behauptet, dass Allah nicht der einzige Gott ist, so wird er aus der Umma (arab. Gemeinschaft) ausgeschlossen, und alle gläubigen Muslime sollen ihn verfolgen und töten"!"_ #blickt mordlustig#

Die rosa Wolke: "In dieser Welt ist nicht genug Platz für uns zwei! Zieh!"

Und beide ziehen gefährlich aussehende Waffen, mit furchtbar viel Chrom dran, und pulsierenden Neonröhren mit farbigen Flüssigkeiten (der Optik halber).

"Neeeiiiiiiinnnn!" #J.c. springt zwischen die Beiden#

"Papii! Du sollst doch deine Tabletten nehmen! Du weißt doch dass du sonst immer so schizophren wirst! "

Doch zu spät. Aus den Kanonen der beiden Götter schießen farbige Blitze, die dank ihrer immensen Hitze die Umstehenden sofort in Schweiß baden. Beide Götter werden getroffen, wanken theatralisch, und dann - explodieren sie. Eine Zeitlang ist nichts zu fühlen, und die Gruppe im Studio atmet auf. Doch dann geht ein Beben durch den ganzen Saal, eine Herde karierter Zebras bricht aus einer Kamera aus und galoppiert quer durch das Studio. Krokodile hangeln sich an der Deckenbeleuchtung herum. Eine Heuschreckenplage bricht spontan aus, und frisst den Umhang des Trevorators, weshalb sich die Umherstehenden aufgrund der ans Licht kommenden roten Reizwäsche erst mal herzlich übergeben. Dann ein Krachen: Die Wände zerbrechen, und eine riesige Wasserwelle bricht herein. Die Anwesenden retten sich schnell auf die herumstehenden dekorativen Möbel (nur Michelle hats nicht geschafft… dazu ein Frage: Schwimmt Silikon eigentlich oben?)

Dann schiebt sich plötzlich ein riesiger alter Holzkahn ins Blickfeld, ein alter Mann mit langem Bart taucht auf und stöhnt "Nicht schon wieder! Und dabei hab ich gerade erst den Kahn von der Elefantenkacke befreit!"

Peilless

Peilless schaut sich das Ganze befriedigt an und reicht eine Hand ihrer Co-Autorin: "Saubere Arbeit mein Schatz - ich denke wir sind sie endlich alle los. War ja eine Heidearbeit."

Doch auch omnipotente Autoren können sich irren.

Logik: „NEIN - omnipotent heißt allmächtig und allwissend."

Peilless: „Ach? allwissend? Wenn ich allwissend bin, weiß ich auch dass ich mich irren kann...#schmoll#"

Logik: „Das widerspricht sich!"

Peilless: „Gut, dann halt allmächtig!" #Logik ausrotte#

Zurück zum Thema:

Die omnipotente (und genauso schöne wie begabte Co-Autorin) Peilless, die ihre Beiträge leider nur noch ihrem rosa Elefanten diktieren kann, da die olle Zwangsjacke so stört, entdeckt in dem gigantischen Chaos eine bemerkenswerte Szene.

#alles wird still, traurige Musik kommt auf#

Ein Holzbrett treibt auf dem Wasser, daran klammert sich ein junger Mann, auf dem Brett eine langhaarige Figur in einem klatschnassen weitem Umhang, die sich an die Hände, des halb im Wasser Treibenden krallt.

Wir alle kennen, diese Szene, und ja GENAU! der Titanic Soundtrack beginnt zu spielen.

#Peilless steht auf, reißt das Band aus dem Musikplayer und schaut den jungen Mann böse an#

"HARRY!" Ist der Kerl denn gar nicht tot zu kriegen? Und ich hatte gedacht das läge nur an JK Rowlings Inkompetenz!"

Und genau wie in dem original Film wünschen sich alle nur: GEH UNTER GEH UNTER GEH UNTER!

Diesmal sogar die Figur im Kleid die sich an seinen Händen festhält:

Snape: „DAS ist kein Kleid und ich halte ihn nicht fest! Ich schiebe ihn RUNTER!"

Mauvaise

Aber zurück zum Geschehen:

Der modrige alte Holzkahn, der aussieht, als würde ein starker Windhauch oder eine hohe Welle ihn sofort in seine Einzelteile zerlegen, und der pikanter Weise den Schriftzug "Unsere alleinige Rettung" trägt, versperrt die Sicht von Kamera 698 auf einen Schwarm lila Flamingos, die begonnen haben, die bemitleidenswerte Gestalt (Harry) die sich an eine Holztür klammert,(wo ist bloß der weiße Hai wenn man ihn braucht?) zu bescheißen, und das nicht mittels dubioser Bankgeschäfte, sondern auf die alterwürdige Art. (plitsch, platsch).

Rita versucht derweil auch im Angesichte einer heraufziehenden Sintflut die Sendung weiterzuführen, und zwar mit dem überaus geistreichen Satz: "The Show must go on!"

Der Trevorator versucht gar nicht erst, die rote Spitzenunterwäsche zu verstecken, sonder schreitet stolz über den Jurytisch, seinen improvisierten Catwalk.

Rita kommentiert: "Der Trevorator trägt einen Traum aus roter Spitze, der fantastisch die purpurnen aufgeplatzten Adern in seinem Gesicht unterstreicht. Die feminine Grazie, die diese erlesen Unterwäsche ausstrahlt, wird von dem Trevorator, der nicht umsonst zweimal den Titel "_Bestangezogener Herrscher des Universums"_ einheimste, geschickt mit einem umgehängten Maschinengewehr nebst doppeltem Patronengürtel kontrastiert."

Noah unterbricht das Geschehen, indem er in seinen Aldi- Gummistiefeln und der geschmacklosen gelben Regenjacke nach vorn tritt, den Trevorator vom Catwalk stößt und quer durchs Studio brüllt:

"Was isn jetz los, Leutz? Also, entweder findet jetzt auf der Stelle ne Sintflut statt, und se sagen mir wohin se wollen un wiviel Viechzeug se mitnehme, oder ich gehe! Un ich sach ihnen: Machen se hinne ! Mein Taxameter tickt!"

Carsten verschluckt sich fast mit seiner Grabesstimme, zitternd kommen ihm die Worte über die Lippen: "Wo fahren wir denn hin? Was soll ich bloß einpacken?"

Doch niemand stößt den Trevorator ungestraft irgendwo runter (außer Luke Skywalker, aber das ist eine andere Geschichte, in der außer einem Kerl mit einem rasselnden Atem auch noch ein alter Mann in Bademantel, eine junge Frau mit Schnecken an den Ohren und ein überdimensionaler Teddybär eine große Rolle spielen).

Er steht auf. Die Luft um ihn rum beginnt von der Energie, die er ausstrahlt, zu flirren. Seine Augen weiten sich, und die roten Blutgefässe platzen. Man merkt deutlich: Er ist nicht mehr Herr seiner selbst. Und er ist auch nicht mehr Herr über seine Körperfunktionen, was erklärt warum die Wasserhöhe und Temperatur in seiner unmittelbaren Umgebung ansteigt.

Snape: "Trevi hat in die Hose gemacht, Trevi hat in die Hose gemacht!"

Der Trevorator: #schmollend# "Gar nicht wahr! Du lüügst!"

Dumbledore: "Aber Snapy! Sei nicht ungerecht! Das kann doch mal passieren!" #hüstel hüstel#

McGonagall: "Ach, darum traf ich dich neulich bei dem Kauf von Binden an!"

Rita #leise#: "McGonagall kauft noch Binden? Die dürfte doch eigentlich schon ziemlich lange von der monatlichen Blutsteuer befreit sein..."

Trelawney: "Ich nehme in solchen Fällen immer die neue "Tesa" Binde"

#zerrt Produkt ins Blickfeld#

"Der Binde meines Vertrauens!"

(Man merkt, das die Werbefritzen den immerhin siebzig prozentigen Bevölkerungsanteil, der über vierzig ist, als potenzielle Käufer erkannt haben...)

Moody stolpert aus dem Hintergrund: "An besonders stürmischen Tagen trage ich nur die Haftcreme von Dr. Best, die von dem verrückten Professor, der immer eine Zahnbürste gegen eine Tomate drückt (wann bitte drückt man eine normale haushaltsübliche Zahnbürste schon gegen eine Tomate?)!"

Dumbledore: "Für meine künstliche Hüfte benutze ich nur-"

Noah #unterbricht#:" Jah, hamma heut den freien Tach im Altersheim?"

#zu Snape# "Wer hat denn diese Dinosaurier wiedererweckt?"

Snape: "Das frage ich mich schon seit langem..."

In diesem Moment platzt der Trevorator vor Wut. Schleimige Fetzten spritzen an Kameras und Studiowände, und die Protagonisten sehen aus wie in Tomatensoße ertränkt. Snape hat sogar ein Stück Gedärm auf seinen Kopf bekommen, was seinen Anblick jedoch kaum abstoßender macht.

Alle: "Iiiiiiiiihhhh"

Frau vor dem Fernseher: "Baaaaahhhhh!"

Mann vor dem Fernseher: "Elfriede, geh doch das nächste Mal auch die Haftcreme von Dr. Best kaufen, ok?"

Wie schon gesagt, Deutschland wird alt. Bald wird es Talkshows geben die sich eine geschlagene Stunde mit dem Thema: "Welches Hüftgelenk passt zu mir?" oder " Mein Vater (89) will sich jetzt schon ein Grab kaufen- soll ich ihm das verbieten?" oder "Mein Lebensgefährte (62) lebt sexuelle Fantasien an meiner Haftcreme aus!" beschäftigen.

Peilless

Der Regisseur (so chaotisch wie das hier abläuft natürlich kein anderer als Herr Theil) beschließt nun sein Organisations- - Talent walten zu lassen:

"Halt stopp - was soll denn das alles hier?"

Und auf einmal sehen wir nur noch ein weißes Piano... Moment, ganz weiß isses gar nicht ...da klebt was Rotes.

"Stand da nicht eben noch Herr Theil ?" fragt eine nicht wirklich besorgte Trelawney, und aus dem Hintergrund hören wir Neville: "Uuups, war ich das etwa?" all rights reserved by steve örkel (oder wie man den auch immer schreibt).

Das Chaos und die Verwirrung werden immer schlimmer und die Sendung droht ein wenig ins Abseits zu geraten- wir brauchen eine Autoritäts- Person!

Dumbledore? - wollt ihr mich verarschen!

Gott? - die schwule Rosa Wolke? Ihr habt sie ja wohl nicht alle!

Minister für Zauberei? Der dessen Name am besten für Fliegenklatschenwerbung zu gebrauchen wäre?

Aber wer denn dann?

"MA-O-AM!"

"Falsche Frage ihr Deppen!"

"Asooo...tschuldigung..."

Also : wer wird uns in dieser kniffligen Lage retten können?

"SUPERMAAAAAN!"

"Ist es ein Vogel, ist es ein Flugzeug?"

Snape: "Nein - selbst eine Boing 747 ist nicht so fett!"

Mauvaise

Und so betritt ein etwas in die Jahre gekommener Supermann die Bühne (natürlich nicht auf dem bewährten Wege durch die Tür, sondern durch das Fenster. #seufz# immer diese Zwangindividualisten!)

Supermann: "Also Leute, hier bin ich, bereit um euch wieder mal aus irrwitzigen Situationen zu befreien, dreiste Bösewichter zu bekämpfen und schreiende Jungfrauen in Not zu retten, und das ganz ohne eine einzige Laufmasche zu bekommen!"

Trelawney: "Wie macht er das bloß?"

Snape #greift mit einem bööösen Grinsen in die Tasche seines weiten schwarzen Umhangs#: "Hallo Supermann.. was hältst du von ein bisschen... - KRYPTON!" #zieht etwas Klumpiges aus der Tasche das zwecks Effekthascherei grün und lila gestreift fluoresziert#

Supermann: "NEEEEEEIIIIIIINNNNN ! #schmeißt sich auf dem Boden und tut so, als würde er irre Schmerzen leiden- bemerkt dann dass der Boden ja mit Wasser überflutet ist und er darum jetzt eine nasse Strumpfhose hat#

Dumbledore: "Aber Seeeevvviiii, sei doch nicht immer so gemein zu Fremden die meinen sie müssten hier hereinplatzen und so tun wie als hätten wir es alle nötig, von einem Strumpfhosen- Looser gerettet zu werden !"

#wendet sich an den im Wasser windenden Supermann#

„Hallo Supermann,"

#schlägt warmen, fürchterlich väterlichen Ton an, bei dem allen anderen im Studio die Galle hoch kommt#

"Wie geht es dir denn so?"

Supermann: #windet sich immer noch unter starken Schmerzen (der arme arme Kerl #g#) im kniehohen Wasser, während Snape ihm mit dem leuchtenden Gesteinsbrocken droht#: "Aaaaaahhhh, nein, bitte nicht! Tut das Krypton weg! Ich kann so nicht leben!"

Snape : #mit einem noch bööseren Grinsen# "Ach wirklich nicht? Na so was, wenn du das doch gleich gesagt hättest..."

#entfernt sich zur Studiowand, in der ein Tresor eingelassen ist, der natürlich einer der SICHERSTEN TRESORE DER WELT ist#

"Dann hätte ich DAS HIER nicht für dich angeschafft"

#öffnet den Tresor, nachdem er natürlich erstmal die üblichen Netzhautscans, Daumenabdrücke und zahlreichen Passwörter erledigt hat, und in dem - wir haben es erwartet- natürlich eine Wahnsinnsmenge Krypton drin ist#

Supermann: "Neeein, tu das nicht, ich tu alles was du willst!"

Snape: #dessen böses Grinsen jetzt ganz neue Höhen der Gemeinheit erklimmt# "Ach, alles? SEI MEIN SKLAVE!"

Noah kommt wieder aus seinem übergroßen aber maroden Taxi geklettert, und mischt sich ein, in dem er mit einem irren Gekreische auf unsere Protagonisten zuläuft und die ganze Zeit brüllt: "Die Sintflut kommt! Die Sintflut kommt! Alle Mann ins Schiff!"

Dumbledore: "Aber aber guter Mann..."

#merkt das ihm keiner zuhört#

„Verdammt noch mal, Kerl, wer hat dir denn das erzählt?"

Noah: "Gott!"

Alle: "Ist der nicht tot!"

Noah: "Öhhh... aber Gott ist doch unsterblich!"

Snape: "Na dann frag ich mich wessen Überreste an meinem Mantel kleben..."

#nimmt sich endlich das Darmstück vom Kopf#

"Moment- Trevie?"

Alle sehen sich um, und ignorieren dabei geflissentlich den stöhnenden Supermann, der immer noch seine Harry- Potter- reife- Leidensshow abzieht.


	6. Chapter Six

Peilless

Und da kommt der widerliche Kerl aus Moulin Rouge an. Ja! Genau! Der Fette mit dem hässlichen Schnauzer, der der aus Frust darüber dass es keine männliche Bezeichnung für seinen Beruf (Puff-Mutter) gibt ein Zirkusdirektor Kostüm trägt und in einer super Doppelrolle als fetter singender Mond strahlt!

"The Show must go on!"

Snape: "Ich bin dagegen!"

Mauvaise

Alle werfen dem fetten hässlichen Kerl einen bösen Blick zu... Schweigen - dann ein Schluchzen von Minerva McGonagall:

"Er war doch noch so jung!"

#pause#

#Alle ignorieren geflissentlich den sich windenden Supermann und den peinlichen Kerl aus Moulin Rouge#

Snape: "Nein...war er eigentlich nicht..."

McGonagall: "Aber er hat das Leben soo geliebt!"

Snape: "Nein.. hat er eigentlich auch nicht..."

Dumbledore: "Der Tod ist für den gut vorbereiteten Geist nur ein neues Abenteuer!"

#erntet allseits böse Blicke, faules Obst trifft auf die Bühne#

#Supermann schluchzt noch lauter#

McGongagall: "Er hatte einen so schrecklichen Tod-"

J.C.: "Ach ja? Was ist so schrecklich daran zu explodieren? Das geht wenigsten schnell und schmerzlos! Ich aber sollte in der sengenden Sonne stundenlang an einem simplen HOLZKREUZ verrecken! Aber da hab ich gleich gesagt: Das mach ich nicht mit! Sucht euch doch einen anderen Idioten!"

#holt Luft#

"Den haben sie dann auch gefunden! Bob oder so hieß er, eigentlich ein ganz netter Kerl... ach ne, Brian hieß er, genau. Und was haben die Arschgeigen dann gemacht? Einen Film haben sie über ihn gedreht! Als ob jemand über mich einen Film gemacht hätte! Ich hab mir dann natürlich erst mal schleunigst dir Filmrechte gesichert, und Millionen verdient, die mir Gott dann aber "_zur Unterstützung der Armen_" wieder abgeknöpft hat! Haha! Zur _Unterstützung der Armen_, dass ich nicht lache! Der war doch bloß mal wieder ne Nacht im Puff!" #holt erschöpft Atem#

McGonagall: #versucht ihre Trauerrede über den Trevorator fortzusetzen# "Er war unser aller Freund ..."

Trelawney: "Nein.. war er eigentlich auch nicht ..."

McGonagall: "Verdammt, dann denk du dir doch die Grabrede für unseren aller Freund #schluchz # den Trevorator aus!"

Trelawney setzt an:" Ich habe ihn immer um seine Fähigkeit, Welten zu erobern beneidet. Keiner konnte so wie er rote Spitzenunterwäsche mit einem Maschinengewehr geschickt kontrastieren. Sein Leben gab uns allen eine -äh- tiefe Bedeutung davon, wie ungemein schnell ein Leben beendet werden kann. Unter seinen Opfern befanden sich nicht nur pompöse Planeten, nein, der Trevorator befasste sich auch mit dem kleinen, privaten, so tötete er z.B. Sailor Moon, Ginny, und, unvergessen, Marionka. Sein Ableben bedeutet für uns die größte Qual- "

#wird unterbrochen #

"Die Sintflut kommt!" Schnell, alle Mann ins Boot!"

#Noah schiebt alle in die Richtung des maroden Kahns#

Peilless

Snape äußerte noch ein kurzes "Ich bin dagegen", aber er wird von McGonagall am Schlafittchen gepackt und mitgezerrt.

Nach und nach rettet sich jeder auf das Boot und J.C. ist schon wieder am motzen: "Schon wieder Sinnflut! Wie langweilig! Die 'guten Menschen' retten! Ha ha! Mögen ja vielleicht gute Menschen gewesen sein - aber was wird aus guten Menschen, wenn sie monatelang einsam auf See bleiben? Ja genau! Säufer! Faule Säufer! Und Vergewaltiger - naja eine andere Möglichkeit die Welt so schnell wieder zu bevölkern gab es ja nicht. Frauen meinen es ja immerhin ernst wenn sie sagen: „Dich würde ich nicht ficken, selbst wenn du der letzte Mann auf diesem Planeten wärst!"

Und von irgendwoher hören wir Superman (der langsam Rachegefühle entwickelt): „Always look on the bright - ahhahahahah!"

#fieses Grinsen von Snape der das Krypton wieder hervorgekramt hat#

Mauvaise

Noah: "So, sind alle Mann an Deck?"

#sieht Michelle Hunzinger#

"Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein!

#blickt zum Himmel und hebt die Hände#

"Ich habe nichts gegen die Stechmücken gesagt, und auch der Alligator der meine Frau gefressen hat, wurde von mir geduldet, und der Grottenolm durfte sogar meine Zahnbürste benutzen, aber das da-"

#deutet auf Hunzinger#

„Das geht ganz klar zu weit!"

#erhält zu unser aller Erstaunen keine Antwort#

J.C.: #genervt# "Dann nimm sie eben nicht mit!"

Noah: "Aber.. ja moi, bis du nich unser Erlöser?"

J.C.: "Wenn du nicht die Klappe hältst erlöse ich dich gleich! Und jetzt zeig mir mal wo du deine Alk -Vorräte auf dem Schiff hast!"

Noah: "Alk? Als gottesfürchtiger Mensch verachte ich den Alkohol!"

J.C.: "Was soll das heißen?"

Noah: "Es gibt hier keinen Alk!"

J.C. #verliert die Nerven# "Kein Alk? Was ist denn das für ein Kahn hier? Soll das so ne Art Turnhallen- Rettungsraum für Arme sein, oder was? Ihr glaubt doch nicht dass ich einen einzigen Tag ohne was zu saufen hier bleibe!"

#dreht sich um und will gehen#

#merkt das außerhalb des Boots nur Wasser ist#

"Wirklich gar kein Alk? Noch nicht mal ein paar ganz ganz kleine Flaschen!" #Noah schüttelt den Kopf#

J.C. betrachtet trübsinnig das Wasser... dann: "Ich bin doch der Erlöser, oder?"

Noah: "Ja Herr."

J.C. "Dann kann ich doch garantiert auch übers Wasser laufen, oder?"

Noah: "Äh- "

J.C.: "Ach, bestimmt!"

#springt über die Reling#

#bleibt mit seinem weißen Nachthemd, das er zwecks Identifikationsmöglichkeit mit dämlichen Bauern tragen muss, an irgendwas hängen, so das seine Füße wenige Zentimeter über der Wasseroberfläche baumeln#

J.C.: "Ich kann übers Wasser laufen!"

#Hemd reißt und J.C. fällt ins Wasser#

J.C.: "Ich ertrinke!"

Noah:" Der Erlöser ertrinkt nicht, der kann übers Wasser laufen!"

#geht#

J.C.: #blubb blubb#

Nicht unweit von diesem tragischen Schauplatz streiten sich unsere Juroren, ob sie die neben dem Schiff treibende Michelle Hunzinger an Bord nehmen wollen:

Dumbledore: "Es ist unsere Pflicht, einem jeden Menschen zu helfen"

(Da, gemerkt? Noch mal ein moralischer Satz, der helfen soll, die Sendung vor der allumfassenden Zensur (es wird dann nur das Logo eingeblendet- und das während der ganzen Sendezeit) retten soll.)

Snape: "Ich bin dagegen!

Ranus Magnus

Superman: "Ja, wir müssen jedem MENSCHEN helfen!"

Snape: "Ich bin dagegen!"

Dumbledore: "Aber Superman! Das kannst du so nicht sagen!"

#Publikum sieht Snape vor sich hin murmelnd in der Gegend rumkrabbeln#

Snape: "Wo ist bloß mein Krypton hingekommen..."

Peilless

Auf einmal geht ein Schrei durch die Menge "MORD! MORD!"

Alle: "Schon wieder?"

Dumbledore: "Trevi ist wieder auferstanden!"

Noah: "Red keinen scheiß Alter. Nur der Heiland kann wieder auferstehen."

Snape spart sich jeglichen Kommentar, ein böser Blick ins Meer über die Rehling, wo J.C. ertrunken ist reicht völlig aus.

Noah: "Vielleicht doch nicht."

Superman: "Wer ist denn nun ermordet worden?"

Mal alle durchzählen: Dumbledore, Snape, Noah, Reste schwimmendes Silikon, ein Nachthemd das auf dem Wasser treibt, zwei Elefanten, zwei Giraffen, zwei Nashörner, zwei Schweine, zwei Igel #Zeitraffer# zwei Hunde, zwei Kanarienvögel, zwei schlangen, zwei weibliche Frösche (habt ihr bei Jurassic Park NIX gelernt? - die können ihr Geschlecht umwandeln!), zwei Kaninchen, nein 5, nein 16, nein 18-

(Noah: „Karl Heinz! Kaninchenbraten und der Rest über Bord.")

-zwei Haie (Snape verdreht die Augen und Kermit der Frosch kommentiert: "Noah du DEPP, hattest du Angst die würden bei einer SINTFLUT aussterben!"

ihr fragt euch wo Kermit herkommt? - ich hab doch gesagt das zwei Frösche an Bord sind!), zwei Grottenolme (deren Sinn wohl nur Belustigung der Passagiere ist) #Zeitraffer# zwei Spinnen, eine Amöbe ...#Zeitraffer#

Irgendwann hat der Mordrufer die Schnauze voll und erklärt "Die Gummibärchen ihr Dorsche! Die Gummibärchen wurden vernichtet!"

Mauvaise

Alle Köpfe drehen sich und blicken unisono Snape an-

Snape: "Ach kommt schon Leute, ich würde doch NIEMALS Gummibärchen zu dunklen Zwecken missbrauchen!"

Pause. Dann, auf einmal, ertönt ein neuer Schrei auf dem Boot, (der die Kaninchen jedoch nur kurze Zeit von ihrer Vermehrungswut abringen kann) und der diesmal von Snape stammt: "Meine Nase! Meine Nase!"

#alle starren völlig fasziniert auf Snapes Zinken, mit dem Gott es sowieso schon gut gemeint hat, und der jetzt auf die Länge von tausend aneinnandergeklebten rosa Salzstangen wächst#

Snape: "Das, äh, ist gar nichts!"

#Nase erreicht die Länge von der Schlange an der Aldi Kasse#

„Ehrlich! Ich habe nichts damit zu tun!"

#Nase wächst noch weiter#

McGonagall #bekommt ein irres Glitzern in die Augen#: "An der Nase eines Mannes erkennt man seinen Johannes!"

#stürzt sich mit einem lüsternen Aufschrei auf Snape, der wegen dem Platz, den die Architekten zischen den Kajüten und der Reling einzubauen vergaßen, keine Chance hat zu fliehen, es sei denn er wollte J.C. die "_Ich kann über das Wasser gehen"- _Nummer nachmachen.

Und somit werden die Kaninchen in Punkto heftiger Fortpflanzung ganz klar von Snape und McGonagall mit genau fünf Punkten überboten , wie die schnell zusammengewürfelte Jury bestehend aus Dumbledore, Trelawney, einem der Grottenolme und Kermit, einstimmig entscheiden.

Peilless

Wie in Star Wars Teil 3 (also dem alten Teil 3, der nun Teil 6 ist, und wie ich mir sicher bin, wenn man all die Star Wars Bücher zusammen nimmt das irgendwie Teil 43b ist, naja zurück zum Anfang) wie in Teil 3 der Star Wars Trilogie (oder muss man das nun Sexologie kein scherz sechs lat. Sex) am Ende die absolut kitschigen Geister von Obi Wan Kenobi (von dem ich gehört hab dass er sowohl von der Knoblauch Industrie als auch von einer berühmten Baumarktkette gesponsert wird), Anakin Skywalker (wusstet ihr dass der Name Skywalker ursprünglich Starfighter hätte heißen sollen? Wirklich wahr..) und ich glaub dem kleinen grünen Knilch (der ist doch auch dabei... ich habe 3 Geister in Erinnerung)...naja wie diese drei Kasperle da in dem Film, taucht nun der Geist von Hermione auf.

Nur um ihr Leben abzurunden, ihren Zweck zu erfüllen und sich für Band 2 zu rächen.

Denn sie deutet auf Snapes Nase und fängt an "Was habt ihr denn für ein Problem? Ich sehe keinen Unterschied!" und nach dem sie das gesagt hat floppt sie wieder in die Postvitale Welt in die die Leute kommen bei denen wir nicht mal bemerkt haben dass sie eigentlich gestorben sind, weil wir uns zu ihren Lebtagen schon nicht für sie interessiert haben.

Auf einmal fängt Snape mitten im Geschlechtsakt an zu flennen.

Wir hören von hinten die letzten genervten Zuschauer "Oh nein, jetzt zieht der eine Cho- Chang- Nummer ab."

Doch Dumbledore zeigt Mitleid, zerrt McGonagall von dem armen benutzen Snape runter und fragt "Ohhh Snapydapykunnyleins, wo hat du Aua gemacht?"

Er kassiert von Snape einen Ich- töte- dich- Blick (der ein klein wenig durch die verheulten Augen und die zitternde Unterlippe abgeschwächt wird), doch schließlich erbarmt sich unsere Kreuzung aus Pinoccio, einem Gothik und einer Tube Schmierfett dazu zu sagen was mit ihm los ist:

"Wenn dass die letzten überlebenden Gummibärchen waren... dann wird es eine Zukunft ohne Gummibärchen geben! NEIN so kann ich nicht leben! Erbarme dich meiner!"

Snape springt auf um sich vom Rande der Reling zu stürzen, doch Dumbledore und McGonagall halten ihn gerade noch so fest. ehe er abstürzt.

McGonagall: "NEIN eine Ölschicht auf dem Meer würde noch mehr Leben vernichten! Denkt doch mal jemand an die Wale!"

Kermit: "Ich dachte Ottfried Fischer und Angela Merkel hätten nicht überlebt..."

Mauvaise

Wie auf Kommando beginnt das Meer an der Stelle, an der J.C. sich einst „_so heldenhaft wie eh und jeh in die grausamen Fluten stürzte, um die Menschheit von allem Übel nebst Zahnpastaflecken im Waschbecken rein zu waschen und sämtlichen Stehpinklern zu vergeben_" wie es in der Bibel stehen wird (die zehn Apostel kritzeln bereits an dem Drehbuch für weitere Märtyrer, nachdem die Flugzeuge- in -Hochhäuser- steuern- Nummer weltweiten Protest hervorgerufen hat, müssen sie sich halt was neues einfallen lassen)..

Aber zurück zu dem Meer, dem unergründlichen (schon mal ein nicht unergründliches Meer gesehen? Ein gründliches also? Das ist die Ursuppe, aus der Meister Proper entstanden ist #g#)

Aber zurück zum Meer, das beginnt nämlich jetzt zu brodeln, wie als hätte in ihren tiefsten Tiefen ein Wal gerade kräftig einen -ihr wisst schon was, auf jeden Fall blubbert das Wasser ganz fürchterlich, und übel riechende Gase treten aus, und während auf dem Boot schon die Sauerstoffmasken aus den dafür vorgesehenen Klappen fallen (und das haben dann die Flugzeuge nachgemacht! Eine Schande! Und dabei war das Noahs Erfindung! (Wegen den zwei Stinktieren an Bord) Nur dummerweise standen damals alle Patentämter unter Wasser... an so was hat Gott damals nämlich nicht gedacht. Da rettet man die Menschheit und sämtliche Wesen, die es angeblich wert sein sollen gerettet zu werden, und dann muss man sich von einer Billig- Airline das Patent klauen lassen! Eine Schande!)

Aber zurück zu dem Meer, das mittlerweile so heftig blubbert das Dumbledore dem Wal ein heftiges Darmproblem bescheinigt, wofür der Wal dann auch noch Zehn Euro blechen muss (die Gesundheitsreform macht eben auch vor der Sintflut nicht halt!), und aus dem sich langsam grün verfärbenden Wasser (oder ist Meerwasser immer grün? Egal!) wird ein goldenes Glühen sichtbar; und bevor sich die gespannten Zuschauer fragen können, was zum Teufel der Wal noch alles in seinen Gedärmen hatte, teilt sich das Wasser, und es erscheint- J.C.!

Alle: "Ich dachte der wär übern Jordan gegangen!" (Naaa, bemerkt ihr den Wortwitz!)

J.C.: „Hey Leute, alles fett? Ihr glaubt nicht was mir passiert ist! Also, Anfangs tauchte ich tiefer und tiefer, und mir wurde ganz schwarz vor Augen, und dann, als ich schon ein Glühen vor mir sehe, das den Weg zu Daddy weist, da taucht auf einmal vor mir so´n voll fettes Walvieh auf, das mich dann auch ganz verschluckt, und ich dachte schon: „_Oh nee Daddy, ich mach ja alles mit, aber die Walnummer geht jetzt echt zu weit!" _, da segel' ich doch glatt in den Gedärmen des Wals an so nem kleinen nervigen Kerl vorbei, der hatte total einen an der Klatsche, brabbelte etwas von "Ich bin ein richtiger Junge"; und dann traf der aufn Rentner, der sich wegen Hartz Vier wahrscheinlich keine bessere Bleibe mehr leisten konnte, aber egal, auf jeden Fall gab es da ein dermaßen mieses Oh- was- bin- ich- froh- das- du- noch- lebst- Wiedersehens- Getue, das ich gedacht hab, mir wird schlecht; stattdessen hab ich einfach meine einzige Gabe eingesetzt -"

Snape: "Allen auf den Geist zu gehen?"

McGonagall: #immer noch lüstern Snape anstarrend# "Leute bei wichtigen Dingen zu unterbrechen?"

J.C. #beleidigt# "Nein.. ich hab ganz einfach... ach, nein, das kann ich euch nicht sagen"

Alle: "Ooohhh, Geheimnis!"

(Fabian: "Nachmacher!")

J.C.: "Also gut, wenn ihr mich so drängelt, will ich euch´s sagen: Ich hab ganz einfach Wasser zu Wein verwandelt, und dem Wal daher einen klasse Einlauf verpasst... was dazu geführt hat, das er ganz erhebliche Probleme mit.."

Alle: "Danke J.C., wir wissens!"

#die Sauerstoffflaschen verschwinden langsam wieder#

J.C.: „Ach übrigens; ich hatte dazwischen auch noch ein schnelles Meeting mit Dad, eh, Gott, und er meinte, das Noah das Kaninchen Problem eindämmen soll, denn gegenwärtig befinden sich auf dem Schiff 6461 Kaninchen, wobei weitere 45 in progress sind, wenn ihr versteht was ich meine- "

#nickt zu den zwei Kaninchen hinüber, die zu Abwechslungszwecken Domina- Spielchen treiben ("Böser Langohr, böse! na warte, ich zieh dir das Fell über die Ohren"#...)#

Dumbledore: #beugt sich mit mäßigem Interesse zu den Langohren# "Wenn man sich das nicht im Internet runterladen könnte, wäre es ja ganz interessant.. aber wenn es der Wille des Allmächtigen ist.. "

#hebt seinen Zauberstab, Spannung setzt ein, der Himmel verdunkelt sich, ein Donnergrollen, Blitze zucken#

Dumbledore: " Hasus wandlus indus Teetassus" (Die Autorin möchte anmerken das sie noch nie Latein hatte, Dumbledore aber offensichtlich auch nicht #g#)

Es gibt einen ohrenbetäubenden Knall und mehrere kleinere Explosionen, lila Rauch steigt auf, und nachdem sich der endlich verzogen hat, sehen unsere Protagonisten zweierlei: Erstens liegen jetzt anstelle der kopulierenden Kaninchen lauter Ikea- Teetassen auf dem Deck, die unschuldig in die Runde gucken und sich möglichst tot stellen, und zweitens wurden durch die kleinen Explosionen lauter Löcher in den Boden der Arche gerissen. Ups.

Peilless

Tragische Musik spielt im Hintergrund, jeder weiß es geht den Protagonisten an den Kragen. Sie werden alle sterben! Ohhh nein!

Die Trauer wird schier unerträglich.

Dumbledore der liebenswerte alte Mann, der immer allen Kindern in der Not half... eehm Moment...

Aber McGonagall! Die strenge, aber gerechte Lehrerin die immer ein gutes Vorbild war...ehm Moment!

Aber J.C. Retter und Erlöser der Menschheit!

Alle: "Der ist doch schon mal gestorben...ist doch langweilig..."

Regisseur: "In Dragon Ball machen die das auch immer - da stört es niemanden!"

Zurück zur Trauerstimmung, gedämpftes Schweigen, wir werden sie alle vermissen.

Snape: "was ist mit mir? Ich wurde gar nicht erwähnt"

#Schweigen#

Das Meer blubbert weiter (und diesmal hat Verona Feldbusch ach nee Booth oder Poth? Oder wie auch immer die nu heißt...ausnahmsweise mal nichts mit dem Blubb zu tun), denn ein bunt bemaltes Schild treibt an die Oberfläche...liebevoll angefertigt von den Snape- Fans und es steht drauf...:

"Ich bin dagegen"

Mauvaise

Unsere Protagonisten treiben also ihrem sicheren Ende entgegen- zumindest scheint es so. Denn wie in seltsamen Büchern und furchtbaren Filmen, wenn die Protagonisten über Klippen baumeln, Feuersbrünste drohen oder sonstiges Übel den Hauptfiguren an den Kragen gehen will, alles unrettbar scheint, man schon den heilige Canon "STIRB. STIRB. STIRB." rezitiert und auf ein blutiges Ende hofft, dass das Elend des Zuschauers oder Lesers beenden wird, dann taucht- wie durch ein Wunder- jedes Mal eine schwachsinnige Lösung auf, und die Protagonisten überleben. In den meisten schlechten (und amerikanischen) Filmen folgt jetzt die schnulzige, klischeereiche (und überflüssige) Aussprache zwischen zwei Feinden, einem zerstrittenen Pärchen oder zwischen Vater und Sohn, die zusammengefasst lauten würde: "Oh, was haben wir uns alle lieb, los, lass uns ficken." (also in der Aussprache zwischen Vater und Sohn lautet die Moral natürlich: "Wir haben uns doch furchtbar ganz doll lieb, ich habe dich immer lieb gehabt").

Aber zurück zu unserer Geschichte: Denn auf einmal taucht ein alter Mann mit einem noch älteren Stab auf (wo der vorher gewesen ist weiß der Himmel),er teilt das Meer, sodass unserer Freunde nicht ertrinken, sondern langsam auf den Grund des Meeres zustürzen, wobei Kermit von einem hoch aufragenden Mast eines auf dem Grund liegenden Wracks aufgespießt wird (damit nicht nur die Happy- End- Fanatiker auf ihre Kosten kommen ).

Alle freuen sich natürlich über ihre Rettung, um die obligatorische Sexszene noch in der Serie unterzubringen verziehen sich Dumbledore und einer der Grottenolme diskret in eine Ecke, während Noah und Snape zu der oben genannten überflüssigen Aussprache genötigt werden:

#Noah und Snape stehen einander gegenüber und blicken verunsichert auf die Regie, die sich spontan im Ausguck des Wracks eingerichtet haben; d.h, Noah guckt unsicher, Snape guckt so, wie Frau Bös-Meyer gucken würde wenn man sie zum Fußballspielen auffordern würde #

Regie: "Jetz seit´doch mal n´ bißl´ herzlicher zueinander!" Zeigt Ihmoschns (Das ist das verenglischte "Emotionen", Anm. der Autorin)! Drückt euch doch mal!"

Noah: #macht einen Schritt auf Snape zu# " Du Snape..."

#liest vom Zettel ab den man ihm in die Hand gedrückt hat#

" Ich wollt vorhin nicht deine G´fühle verletzen.."

Snape: #dessen Augen anfangen bedrohlich zu funkeln# "Wir haben gar nicht miteinander geredet, Schwachkopf!"

Und Snape zückt seinen Zauberstab, richtet ihn auf Noah und murmelt: " Noahus explodus!"

(Anmerkung zu den Lateinkenntnissen der Autorin: siehe oben).

Und Noah explodiert farbenfreudig und nach allen Seiten heraus.

Snape: #zu der Regie# "Zufrieden?"

Regie: "Öhm.. also eigentlich hätten wir wirklich lieber eine Aussprache gehabt..."

#ernten düsteren Blick von Snape#

Regie: "Obwohl so eine Lifeexplosion natürlich auch was hat..." #brüllt# " Moderation!"

Und aus dem Nichts erscheinen die furchtbare Blondine und der Fettklotz von der noch fürchterlicheren Sendung: "Ich bin ein Star! Holt mich hier raus!"

Dirk Bach: "HUPS"

#auf Noahs Überreste zeigend# " Da war er weg!"

Die Blondine: "Und das so ratz- fatz!"

Dirk Bach: Und wir haben jetzt das Lifeinterview mit dem Ratz-fatz-Explodier-macher.. "

#wendet sich an Snape#

#holt tief Luft#

#sieht das Snape seinen Zauberstab hebt und wendet sich schnell wieder ab# "...ÖHHH... aber dafür haben wir jetzt eine gaanz tolle Jungleprüfung für.. J.C.!"

#Dirk greift sich J.C., und stopft ihm eine der Schlangen aus der Arche in die Hand#

#J.C. beißt der Schlange den Kopf ab#

Dann: Donnergrollen, der Himmel öffnet sich, und die alte Rosa Wolke erscheint wieder!

Rosa Wolke: " Mein Sohn, DAS war die Schlange vom Baum der Erkenntnis! Wenn die tot ist, kannst du mir dann mal erklären wie ich jahrzehntelanges Patriarchat über die Frauen erklären soll?"

J.C.: "Ist doch noch eine da"

Rosa Wolle: "Ach so.. wenn das so ist... dann noch einen schönen Tag allerseits... " #löst sich auf#

Mauvaise:

Die Blondine: "Ja war er das nicht etwa?"

Dirk Bach: "Unser Spongebob-Erschaffer?"

#Carsten Spengemann kommt angelaufen#

Carsten: "Ihr habt mich gerufen?"

Dirk Bach: "Spongebob! Was haben wir dich vermisst!" (Sarkasmus: trief, trief#) Wir haben auch für dich eine tolle Dschungelprüfung! Und zwar musst du Desiree Nick küssen!"

Carsten: "Ohhh nein, was bin ich arm, boah, das Eckige muss in das Runde, und die hat solche Füße! (zeigt die Größe einer mittleren Familienpizza an) Aber der werd ich erst noch was erzählen! Die mach ich rund!"

Dirk : "Schööön! Denn hier ist sie: Desiree Nick!"

#Desiree Nick kommt aus einem Schlammloch gekrochen#

Snape: "Wir hatten eine Sintflut! Wie bitte konnte da Desiree Nick überleben wenn sie nicht mit uns auf der Arche war?"

Dirk: "Öhm.. das ist eine gute Frage... wieso leben wir dann eigentlich noch, Sonja?"

Die Blondine: "Öhm-„ #schaut zur Regie#

Die Regie ist mit dieser Frage völlig überfordert, außerdem haben sie den deckefilmenden Kameramann durch Herr Fromme ersetzt, und der filmt natürlich- wir ahnten es schon- die Sexszene zwischen Dumbledore und dem Grottenolm.

Snape: #wendet sich an Dirk Bach, Desiree Nick und Sonja Zitlow# "Ihr dürftet gar nicht hier sein!"

#kommt mit blitzenden Augen auf sie zu#

#rollt sich die Ärmel hoch#

„Arahnuns katunis mumbana!"

Und mit diesem Zauberspruch fern aller Logik beginnen Desiree Nick, Dirk Bach und Sonja ihr neues Leben als Schuhspanner.

(Muss ein spannendes Leben sein, dass man so als Schuhspanner führt... #haha# Hat wenigstens einer gelacht? Aus Mitleid? )

Dumbledore beendet seine Kamasutra - Versuche mit dem Grottenolm um den Moralischen raushängen zu lassen: "Aber Snapiiii, du darfst doch keine Menschen töten, das haben wir doch jetzt schon X-mal geklärt!"

Snape: #zeigt auf Desiree Nick# #total erstaunt#: "War das ein Mensch?"

Dumbledore: "Öhm.. ich glaub schon…"

#Marionka kommt angelaufen: "ich weiß es, sie war ein Mensch, denn sie hatte zwei Augen, und zwei Beine- "

Frau Bös-Meyer: "Ich bin ein Humuculus mit zermatschtem Auge, bin ich menschlich?"

Alle: "Nein!"

Frau Bös-Meyer: "Jetzt aber marsch über die Planke, und seht ja zu, das euch die Haie erwischen, sonst spring ich hinterher-"

Fabian: "Wie wollen sie das denn machen?"

Marionka: "Das war unchristlich!"

Kim: "Man kann doch kein Kind abtreiben nur weil es taub ist!"

Snape: "Kim, es wäre besser, deine Mutter hätte dich abgetrieben, aber das ist grad nicht unser Thema!"

#wendet sich ab#

#sieht die erstaunten Blicke der anderen#

#wendet sich wieder zu Kim um#

"Ach übrigens: Stirb!"

#tötet Kim#


	7. Chapter Seven

Peilless 

Dumbledore wandelt aus Langeweile die herumlungernden Schuhspanner in die Moderatoren zurück…

Auf einmal rennt da so ein Mann mit einem schwarzen Farbtopf herum, der wahllos Striche an alle Ecken und Enden des Schiffes malt.

Dumbledore: "Hey? Was tun sie da!"

Maler: "Ich bin für die Zensurstreifen verantwortlich, ich soll hier Gewalt und Sexualszenen zensieren."

Dumbledore: "Sie glauben das Bullauge wäre eine Sexualszene?"

#Maler dreht sich um, und wir erkennen Herr Weise#

Herr Weise: "Sie verbreiten eine schlechte Aura, wissen sie das? DAS IST KUNST! Expressionistisch drücke ich hier meine Emotionen aus! Zensur ist Willkür! Zensur ist KUNST! ...außerdem werde ich pro Stunde bezahlt..."

Dumbledore: "Achso..."

#Marionka guckt derweil Snape verstört an, verdrückt eine Träne#

Snape (genervt): "WAS! Haben die Reisschalen nicht sowieso Überbevölkerung?

Marionka (weinend): "Du wurdest nie geliebt, hab ich recht?"

#möchte Snape umarmen#

#Snape kreischt und springt auf die Rehling#: "Ih NEIN! HILFE!"

Dirk Bach und Sonja Zitlow (natürlich lachend):

Klößchen: " Sooo Severus, das ist deine erste Dschungel- "

#wird in Seite gepufft#

Bohnenstande: "Archeprüfung, hier auf dem Archecamp!"

Klößchen: "Du musst dich von Marionka umarmen lassen, und für jedes Mal wenn du ihr ein Küsschen gibst, bekommst du einen Stern und deine Mannschaft und du eine Ration Knäckebrot."

Alle: #Bettelaugen# "Los Snape! Du schaffst das! Wir glauben an dich!"

Snape (trocken): "Fickt euch."

#irgendwo aus der Kombüse taucht Küblböck auf#

Bös-Meyer: "Ist der nu Kandidat, oder eine der Ekel-Prüfungen?"

Mauvaise 

Auf einmal fängt der Mann mit dem schwarzen Farbtopf an, hysterisch zu schreien und im Kreis herumzurennen.

#Alle versuchen Herrn Weise zu ignorieren, der manisch grinsend auf den geborstenen Mast des Schiffes zeigt- schließlich erbarmt sich Dumbledore#

Dumbledore: "Okay, Herr Weise, was ist?"

Herr Weise: "Daaaa! #deutet auf den Mast# Fühlt ihr nicht die Schwingungen? Ein Phallus!"

Marionka: #kichert blöd# "Ein bitte was?"

Snape: "Ein Schwanz, verdammt!"

Marionka: "Ach so #hihi# ich dachte schon dass wäre das chinesische Wort für Mast!"

Alle: "Warum wir?"

Küblböck: "Ja moi, also dieser Phallus ist ja wirklich gewaltig, und ich spüre die Schwingungen auch, das kitzelt sogar ein bisschen..."

Snape: "Das liegt daran, das du auf ner Stromleitung stehst, Schwachkopf!"

Frau Micheel (die auf einmal aus den Nichts aufgetaucht ist): "Snape, warum benutzt du nur immer diese Kraftausdrücke?"

Marionka: "Er wurde NIE GELIEBT!"

Frau Bös-Meyer: "Das wissen wir, aber was nicht im Teich ist, ist noch schneller im KARREN!"

Herr Waise: "Aber verehrte Frau Kollegin, ein Karren an sich ist ja ein sehr hartes Vehikel, auf dem sich manchmal nachts die Prostituierten -"

Frau Micheel: "Ich will echt nicht wissen wovon du nachts träumst..."

Marionka: "Oh, ich weiß was sie meinen, Herr Weise, das ist doch auch von diesem Bild mit den vier Kroketten, die durch die Strassen flanieren, das fand ich wirklich sehr eindrücklich, weil da so viele Emotitationen drin sind!"

Herr Weise: "Ich bemerke, deine Aura strahlt eine bemerkenswerte Einfachheit der Gedanken aus..."

#Marionka freut sich#

Snape: "Mit anderen Worten, du bist einfach nur blöd!"

Küblböck fängt derweil an vor sich hinzusummen, weil er nicht beachtet wird- was ein Fehler war.

Sofort herrscht Totenstille im Raum, dann ein Knacken aus weiter Ferne, und es erscheint: Der Trevorator!

Der Trevorator: "Du erweckst ja wirklich die Toten wieder zum Leben mit deinem Gekreische! Stirb!"

#zerhackt Küblböck mit einer Axt#

J.C.: Muss man, um von den Toten auferweckt zu werden, nicht erst gestorben sein? Bist du nicht geplatzt?"

#Der Trevorator kommt in Erklärungsnöte#

#schaut unsicher zur Regie#

#die Regie macht grad Kaffeepause, und ist auch sonst nicht zu gebrauchen#

Der Trevorator: "Ach weißt du was, J.C..."

#bricht ein Holzstück aus dem Schiff#

„Hier hast du ein Holzkreuz, geh sterben!"

Peilless 

J.C.: "Nein, nein, nein. So geht das nicht. Mit so einem Zahnstocher kann ich niemanden auf dem Weg zum Ölberg beeindrucken. Du musst wissen Größe zählt doch! Es kommt nämlich gar nicht so vordinglich darauf an, was man damit macht."

#Herr Weise ist glücklich und hüpft umher#: "Phalli, phalli, phalli! Alle meine Phalli"

Snape: "Du nervst."

Alle: "Wer?"

Snape "IHR! Wollte nur mal Herr Weises Technik ausprobieren immer 'du' zu sagen damit ihr euch auch schön ALLE angesprochen fühlt."

Trevorator: "Hier ist aber kein Ölberg mehr."

Dirk Bach: "Wenn wir Snape ertränken gibt es einen Ölfleck."

Marionka und Frau Micheel #ganz entsetzt#: "Oh nein die Delphine! Was sollen wir denn sonst vor die Sonnenuntergänge malen, wenn es keine Delphine mehr gibt?"

Sonja Zitlow: "Ja und wo J.C. doch übers Wasser gehen kann, wäre dann doch alles geritzt."

Frau Micheel und Marionka: "Die Delphine!"

Snape: "Ich bin dagegen!"

Die beiden werden ignoriert und die Suche nach Holz auf der Arche, das man benutzen könnte, geht los.

Snape denkt sich: „_Wenn ich schon untergehe nehme ich mit wen ich kann"_ und bemerkt: "Ich sehe da ein perfektes Stück Holz für dieses Unternehmen."

Trevorator: "Wo?"

#Snape schielt zu Frau Bös-Meyer#

Mauvaise 

Frau Bös-Meyer sieht den Blick Snapes und blickt eiskalt zurück: "Würde Kant wollen dass du einem einbeinigen Humuculus mit zermatschten Auge das Holzbein klaust?"

Lea: "Nein weil… äh... #hihihi#... ich weiß auch nicht."

Marionka: "Mein Hund liebt mich!"

Herr Weise: "Das Holzbein ist ja eigentlich auch eine künstlerische Version des Phallus-"

Marionka: "Was heißt Phallus?"

Snape: "Schwanz verdammt!

Marionka: "Mein Hund hat auch einen Schwanz!"

Herr Weise: "- denn der Phallus –äh- das Holzbein steht ja für die Standhaftigkeit… genau wie bei den Phalli die standfest sind wenn die betrunkenen Prostituierten aus Gummersbach kommen..."

#Micheel guckt total perplex#

J.C.: #wendet sich an Bös-Meyer#: "Aber um auf ihre Frage eine Antwort zu geben, Gott hat alle Menschen aus Erde und seinem Atem gleich gemacht, nur bei ihnen hat er eben nicht genug Erde angespuckt."

Bös-Meyer: " Und was sagt Kant dazu?"

Marionka: "Du sollst deiner Philosophielehrerin kein Holzbein klauen!"

Snape: "Und warum nicht?"

#in dem Moment tut sich die Erde auf, ein rotes Glühen kommt von unterhalb… dann hört man auf einmal eine herrische Stimme#

Die herrische Stimme: "Und ich frrrage euch? Wollt ihr der Bös-Meyer dennoch das Holzbein klauen, um den guten deutschen Jesus zu krrreuzigen?"

Peilless 

Snape: "Bös-Meyer ist behindert, und Jesus ist'n Jude..."

Trevorator: "Und sie sind Kommunisten!"

J.C.:" Bin ich gar nicht! Okay...ich wollte, dass alle gleich sind und in einer großen Gemeinschaft leben, und wir sind die Religion der armen Leute gewesen, und irgendwie haben wir auch den Besitz verdammt und die Gier und damit jegliche Form des Ehrgeizes untergraben...und naja... irgendwie ...vielleicht bin ich so ein bisschen Kommunist."

Herr Weise:" Kommunismus! Rot! Rot ist eine tolle Farbe!"

#tauscht den Topf mit schwarzer Zensierstreifenfarbe, gegen einen Roten aus und pinselt weiter Phalli an die Wand.#

"Dass ist entartete Kunst"

Herr Waise streckt die Zunge heraus:" Jetzt hab ich mir so viel Mühe gegeben dir ! ein gutes Schakre aufzubauen, und nu machst du alles kaputt."

Hitler taucht endlich auf, und Herr Waise ganz entzückt.

"Dieses Bärtchen, und diese Nase! Ein Phallus!"

Mauvaise 

Hitler: "Und ich frrage dich: Warrrum benutzt du keine braune Farbe?"

Herr Weise: "Braune Phalli?"

Marionka: "Nein rosane! Und was sind eigentlich Phalli?"

Snape öffnet den Mund- schüttelt dann den Kopf und winkt ab.

Herr Weise: "Rosa? Aber rosa ist doch die Farbe der Schwulen! Dann wären ja alle Phalli schwul! Und was machen dann die Prostituierten aus Gummersbach?"

Frau Micheel: "Was redest du die ganze Zeit von Prostituierten aus Gummersbach?"

Herr Weise: "Jaaah... Gummersbach.. da liegen die Schakren auch besonders schön... aber rosa Phalli, das geht wirklich nicht!"

Bös-Meyer: "Ich bin ein einbeiniger schwuler Humuculus mit zermatschtem Auge, bin ich menschlich?"

Hitler: "Nein!"

Snape: "Dem stimme ich zu..."

J.C.: "Schwule sind auch Menschen! Manche von ihnen sind sogar Erlöser... und rosa mag ich auch!"

Micheel: "Sagen sie bloß- sind sie schwul?"

J.C.: "Najaa.. also wenn sie es nicht weitersagen... ja..."

#In diesem Moment teilt sich der Himmel, und God himself taucht wieder auf#

Gott: "Was soll denn das heißen? Mein eigener Sohn, der Erlöser der Menschheit, ist schwul?"

J.C.: "Das war doch wohl vorauszusehen! Alle meine engsten Freunde (Jünger) waren männlich! Was meinst du was wir die ganze Zeit gemacht haben, nachdem wir uns ordentlich an gesegnetem Wein besoffen hatten..."

Herr Weise: "Sexorgien mit Prostituierten und rosa Phalli?"

#bekommt glänzende Augen#

Marionka: "Was sind denn Phalli?"

Snape: "Ok, jetzt reichts!"

#krempelt seine Ärmel hoch. Fummelt an seinem Gürtel rum-#

Alle: "Neeeeiiiiiinnnnn!" #bedecken ihre Augen#

Herr Weise: "Jaaahh!"

Dirk Bach: "Dann lass mal sehen..."

#Snape öffnet seinen Gürtel... zieht dann den Reißverschluss auf… zum Vorschein kommt eine grüne Boxershorts mit lila Engelchen... Snape greift nach dem Bund seiner Boxershorts... er zieht...-#

---WERBEUNTERBRECHUNG----

Peilless 

Knallbunte Farben und hässliche Zeichnungen sind zu sehen, während eine schrille Stimme spricht.

Schick eine SMS an 666-00 und du wirst voll krass cool beliebt werden!

Schicke Phalli 1

für das J.C. ist schwul Logo

Schicke Phalli 2

für den animierten Snape mit: „Ich bin dagegen" Sprechblase

Schicke Phalli 3

für einen von Herr Weises Zensierstreifen

oder schicke Phalli 4

für das voll krasse einbeinige Humuculus Game!

Alles im Spar Abo!

für nur 40 Euro die Minute --- unten in 50-facher Vergrößerung

Hol dir den einbeinigen Humuculus mit Matschauge aufs Handy! nur die 666 00 anrufen und cool sein!

(es ist dem Leser selbst überlassen, dieses nun in unzähligen Variationen 10-20-mal zu wiederholen)

--------

Menschen, vermutlich Freunde stehen in einem Badezimmer. "Und du hast die Badewanne wirklich selber getöpfert? Alles nur mit deinen Händen?"

#stolzer Besitzer Trevorator lächelt#

jaaa die Gehälter bei _„Hogwarts sucht den Superstar_" sind so schlecht, da müssen unsere Stars sich mit Werbeverträgen etwas extra verdienen

Ein Kind: "Aba Trevi, du hattas doch bei PIEP (schwedischer Markenkonzern der hier aus schleichwerbetechnischen Gründen nicht genannt werden soll, außerdem empfindet die Autorin es als badewannendiskriminierend ein solches Stück als Ürmä o.ä. zu titulieren) gekauft."

#Maschinengewehr wird ausgepackt#

ZENSIIIIIERT

Trevorator: "Ohhhhh, hast du dich in die Schusslinie gestellt."

Mauvaise 

Frau mit maskenhaften Gesichtszügen springt in den Bildschirm: "Auf wie viel Jahre schätzen sie mich? 25? Hah! Ich bin 26! Jah, mein gutes, jugendliches Aussehen verdanke ich "no nature", der neuen INNOVATION von -piep- (hier beliebige Kosmetikmarke einfügen).

#Stimme schaltet sich ein: "No nature" ist ein neues Produkt von -piep-. Dank seiner mikrofeinen Mikropartikeln und seiner patentierten Natürlichkeitsformeln inklusive reiner Fruchtsäfte dringt "no nature" intensiv in ihre Haut ein, und strafft sie: Augenfältchen werden bis zu 5 vermindert, Lach- und Mimikfältchen bis zu 65.

Die Folge: Ihre Haut erscheint bis zu dreißig Jahre jünger!"

#die Frau mit dem maskenhaften Gesicht springt wieder ins Bild#

""No Nature" - weil ich es mir wert bin"

-Werbung Ende--------

Frau hält ihr Gesicht in die Kamera: "Nein! Haben sie dass gesehen?

Marionka: "Das ist ein Phallus!"

Alle starren auf das kleine gelblich-grüne, pustelige Ding das unter Snapes Gürtellinie hängt: "Öhm..."

Dirk Bach: "Das ist ja äußerst interessant... So was habe ich ja noch nie gesehen... Snape, ist ihnen kalt?"

Herr Weise: "Snape hat einen komischen Phalli, Snape ist komisch, Snape ist komisch!"

Snape: "Bin ich nicht!" #läuft aus dem Saal#

Dumbledore: "Nananaaa, da seit ihr aber ein bisschen hart mit ihm ins Gericht gegangen!"

Marionka: "War das ein Phalli?"

Micheel: "Najaa.. zumindest etwas in der Art..."

Marionka: "Und was macht Snape mit seinem Phalli?"

Dumbledore: "Es heiß Phallus, die Mehrzahl heißt Phalli, und es ist ja nicht so, als das Snape soviel hätte, dass man die Mehrzahl benützen müsste #hihihi#"

Marionka: "Und was macht Snape mit seinem Phallus?"

Alle schweigen. Dann räuspert sich Dumbledore: "Nun, also, wenn Snape einer hübschen Frau begegnet-"

Herr Weise: "Z.B. einer Prostituierten aus Gummersbach?"

Dumbledore: "Ähm, ja. Also, wenn jetzt Snape einer hübschen Prostituierten aus Gummersbach begegnet, dann-"

Dirk Bach: "Warum muss es denn ausgerechnet eine weibliche Prostituierte sein? Es gibt auch männliche Prostituierte! Wir Schwulen werden DISKRIMINIERT, das ist es!"

Dumbledore: "Nun gut, wenn also Snape einer hübschen männlichen Prostituierten aus Gummersbach begegnet, dann passiert-"

Herr Weise: "-gar nichts. Es gibt nämlich gar keine männliche Prostituierten in Gummersbach!"

Dumbledore verliert die Nerven, hebt seinen Zauberstab, und röstet Herrn Weise.

Dumbledore: "So, das musste sein."

#Ein Mann kommt auf die Bühne gesprungen, und überreicht Dumbledore zwei Briefe. Dumbledore öffnet den ersten: "Aus der Rolle gefallen? Ich? Nur weil ich den Weise geröstet habe? Na und? Warum kann nicht auch mal einen alternden Schuldirektor mit einer furchtbaren Moral das Temperament durchgehen? Aus der Rolle gesprungen, pah! Schwachsinn!"

#röstet den Mann der den Brief brachte#

#Dumbledore öffnet den zweiten Brief#

Dumbledore: "Ah! Das ist interessant! An meine Zweit-Identität geschrieben! Hört zu:

"Liebes Doktor Sommer Team,

neulich habe ich, 35, ein paar Freunden von mir meinen Ihr-wisst-schon-was-gezeigt. Da haben sie ganz doll über mich gelacht, weil er ganz gelb-grün ist und viele Pusteln hat. Bin ich unnormal?

Snape"

Peilless 

Dumbledore lacht erstmal herzlich und reicht den Brief reihum. (Was glaubt ihr denn was das Sommer Team mit den Briefen macht?)

Nachdem alle mal ganz dolle gelacht haben, beginnt Dumbledore die Standartantwort zu schreiben:

"Lieber Snape,

Nein natürlich bist du nicht unnormal. (alle lachen herzlich). Viele Männer in deinem Alter haben dasselbe Problem (wer denn?), du solltest einen Urologen aufsuchen, es könnte nämlich sein, dass du eine widerliche Pilzerkrankung mit Schrumpfnebenwirkung hast. (daneben zaubert er ganz viele widerliche und Furcht einflößende Bilder, die eigentlich ab 18 sein müssten, aber da sie ja nur medizinisches Lehrgut sind, auch jeder Fünfjährige angucken darf). Außerdem könntest du eine Christbaumkugel und eine Lichterkette dranhängen, dann wärst du bei der nächsten Weihnachts- Grinch Feier DER ABSOLUTE HIT.

Vielleicht solltest du deine Exfreunde (insofern du je einen hattest) darüber informieren, dass sie sich besser desinfizieren sollten.

Viel Glück bei der Pilzkur!

Dein Dr. Sommer Team."

Mauvaise 

Nachdem Dumbledore also den Antwortbrief geschrieben hat, sucht er sich eine Eule, die gerade träge auf einem Baum sitzt.

(Korinthenkacker: Wir sind doch noch auf dem Meeresgrund, wo bitte ist der Baum? Also für die Korinthenkacker unter uns: Dumbledore sucht also eine Eule, und plötzlich findet er auch eine, die in dem Wrack, das seit 200 Jahren auf dem Meeresboden gelegen hat, in einem Schubfach versteckt war.

#Logik ausrotte#

Doch als er die Eule aus der Schublade zieht, macht es #plingpling# und sie verwandelt sich in eine Fee.

#Logik wieder Instand setz: darum hat das Vieh 200 Jahre unter dem Meeresspiegel überlebt#.

Diese Fee sagt mit einer engelsgleichen Stimme: "Dumbledore, als Dank für meine Rettung darfst du dir etwas wünschen!"

Dumbledore: "Mmhh... meinen Lebensabend habe ich dank der Beteiligung an Rowlings Büchern schon gesichert... die Buchreihe "_Moralische Kommentare für jede Lebenssituation_" habe ich komplett... mmmhh… Ah, ich weiß es! Ich wünsche mir das Buch "_Wie man es schafft, bei jeder gefährlichen Situation bei der Harry Hilfe gebraucht hätte, abwesend zu sein_"! "

Die Fee: "Dein Wunsch geht in Erfüllung"!

#schwingt ihren Zauberstab, und das Buch erscheint#

"Aber du darfst dir noch etwas wünschen!"

Dumbledore: "Ähm.. dann wünsche ich mir einen Grottenolm als Sexsklaven"

#alle übergeben sich herzhaft#

„- und das wir alle wieder im Studio sind und diese #piep# Sintflut zu Ende ist!"

Die Fee: "Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl!" #palimpalim#

Und unsere Freunde (haha) finden sich in ihrem alten Studio vor dem gelangweilten Publikum wieder.

Dumbledore: "#grummel# Und was ist jetzt mit meinem Brief? Ich hätte mir besser gewünscht, das die blöde Fee eine Eule geblieben wär... na gut, dann muss ich ihn eben mit der deutschen Post schicken!"

Rita Kimmkorn springt von was-weiß-ich-woher wieder ins Bild: "Wird die Deutsche Post es schaffen, diesen überaus wichtigen Brief an den richtigen Empfänger zu bringen? Wird der Trevorator erneut Morde verursachen und Welten erobern? Wird diese Sendung überhaupt noch ihrem Titel gerecht und wir werden neue Kandidaten niedermachen- ähm- casten? Das erfahrt ihr in der nächsten Sendung! Also schaltet wieder ein, wenn es heißt- "My life and the concept of this show is ruled by chaos"!"

Jetzt folgt eine dieser verfluchten Zwanzig-sekunden-dauernden- Werbespots, die bei den Dingen, die die Welt nicht braucht an zweiter Stelle rangieren (Platz eins hat George W. Bush inne).

Rita: "Hallloooo meine Damen und Herren und Willkommen zurück zu unserer spektakulären Show "_Hogwarts sucht den Superstar!"_

Ich stelle Ihnen kurz unsere Juroren vor: Der alternde, jedoch sexuell immer noch aktive Dumbledore, der Snape mit dem kleinen Problem #hihi#, Trevorator (die Menge jubelt) uuuuuund unser Überraschungsgast, der Grottenolm!"

#Publikum klatscht gelangweilt#

Rita:" Und unser erster Kandidat iiiiiiist: George W. Bush, mit seinem Lied "_Wenn ich dich gebraucht hab, wenn ich einsam war. VATER du warst nie für mich da..."_

Bush betritt den Raum, zieht eins seiner drei Gesichter (betroffen, entschlossen oder dämlich) und sagt "Dear Germany! I think I should warn you that there is a dark power in this world, a very dark power who wants to destroy us, who can kill us-"

Dumbledore: "Oh Georgie, I know this dark power, but alcohol isn't that dangerous..."

Bush: "I don't mean alcohol! I mean the Achse des Bösen, which is living in the Iraq-"

#Mann springt ins Blickfeld und sagt ihm was ins Ohr, bei näherer Betrachtung merkt man, es ist Rumsfeld#

Bush: " Yeah, really? Oh.. I heard, the bad forces are in the Iran... wow... weren't they in Afghanistan?"

#Rumsfeld flüstert wieder was#

Bush: "Oh, we just told them so? Ok... ladies and gentlemen, I heard, the bad people are travelling, first they were in Afghanistan, then in Iraq, but we never found them, so we will try to bomb Iran, perhaps we will kill a million of innocent people, but perhaps we will find the terrorists!"

(Autorin bittet ihre durchaus miserablen Englischkenntnisse zu entschuldigen, und verteidigt sich mit der Aussage, dass sie in Frau Barths Englischkurs dennoch mysteriöserweise Eins steht)

Peilless 

Über dem Publikum blinkt die Leuchte #Erschrecken!# auf.

(Was? Die ist direkt neben #Applaudieren# angebracht)

Das Publikum bemüht sich also möglichst erschrockene Gesichter zu machen und 'uuuh' und 'ahh' zu rufen und einer übertreibt wieder mal und ruft „Wir werden alle sterben!"

Snape handelt das Ganze mit einem simplen: "Ich bin dafür..." ab. Und nun springt wieder Rita ins Blickfeld.

"Ahhh ich höre gerade von der Regie wir haben einen sehr wütenden Anrufer, der die Telefone heiß klingeln lässt."

Dumbledore meldet sich freiwillig um dran zu gehen und das Gespräch wird ins Studio geschaltet:

"Ja wer spricht da?"

"Du-weißt-schon-wer."

"Wer?"

"Na du weißt-schon-wer!"

"Nein weiß ich nicht, wer spricht da!"

"DU-WEIßT-SCHON-WER VERDAMMT!"

"Ach ...ich komm grad nicht drauf...hilf mir doch mal auf die Sprünge..."

#genervt# "Der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf?"

#perplex# "Unter welchem Buchstaben steht das im Telefonbuch?"

"Ermmm...unter V… oder L, oder so..."

"Aber keins der Worte fängt ja mit L oder V an..."

"Verdammt hier spricht LORD VOLDEMORT du seniler Vollidiot"

#versucht seinen bösen Ruf noch zu retten#

"der Begründer des Bösen, der Schrecken der Magie Welt, der Mörder von Witwen und Waisen und Rentnern!"

#die Menge jubelt#

"Hey! Ihr sollt mich nicht mögen!"

Alle: "Oh... sorry"

"Ahhh Tommy - lang nicht mehr gesehen...naja bist ja auch kein schöner Anblick mehr...die Sonne in Albanien hat deinem Teint gar nicht gut getan..."

#man hört _Avada Kedavras_ auf der anderen Seite des Telefons#

"Was möchtest du denn?"

"Ich will mich beschweren."

"Ahh worüber?"

"Über die Bösewichte von heute."

"Ahh, wen zum Beispiel?"

"Na ja zum Beispiel den amerikanischen Hampelmann da vorne. Die belasten unser Milieu mit einem ganz schlechten Ruf. Wir sind nicht alle doof. Wir haben Ambitionen! Und auch normalerweise einen Intelligenzquotienten der nicht dem der Schuhgröße entspricht."

"Ah, ja...das seh ich genauso...natürlich sind Vorurteile immer schlecht."

#macht Dumbledore wieder mal einen auf verständnisvoll und moralisch wichtig.#

Rita Kimmkorn pfeift der Regie was zu und durch Zauberkraft verändert sich das Studio. Auf der Bühne stehen nun Couchen und Stühle und Rita läuft vorne auf und ab. "Das heutige Thema ist: _"Die heutigen Bösewichter sind doch alle Flachwichser!_" und ich kann ihnen ganz besondere Gäste versprechen...

Mauvaise 

"Unsere berühmten Gäste siiiind...-"

#Rita macht eine Kunstpause in der das Publikum (lauter Hausfrauen jenseits der Wechseljahre) begeistert klatscht#

Rita: "Er dessen Namen nicht genannt werden darf: Loooooord Voooldemort!"

#Voldemort springt auf die Bühne, röstet lässig eine Hausfrau mit einer geblümten Schürze in der dritten Reihe (Applaus) und setzt sich dann geziert auf einen kleinen rosa Plüschsessel#

Frau Kallwass kommt auf einmal herein: "So, Voldemort-"

Voldemort unterbricht: "ER DESSEN NAME NICHT GENANNT WERDEN DARF!"

Kallwass: "Wer?"

#Voldemort gibt auf#

Fr Kallwass: "Najaa.. also, Voldemort" #Voldis linkes Auge zuckt nervös#

„Sie sind der Meinung, alle Bösewichter haben an Stil verloren?"

Voldemort: "Jahhh! Ich bin der einzige Bösewicht der noch Stil hat! Und dieser beschränkt wirkende Idiot mit dem IQ einer ausgelutschten Zitrone ist wirklich eine Schande für die ganze Unterwelt!"

Fr Kallwass: "Ach ja? Nun, ich habe hier einen Menschen, der genau so denkt... er ist schon ziemlich lang im Geschäft, und genau so lang ist sein Bart (flacher Witz, ich weiß):

Ooooooosama Biiin Laaaden!

#die Studiotüren öffnen sich mit einem anbetungswürdigen sanften Über-den-Boden-gleiten, und in der Tür steht Osama Bin Laden in einem weißen Nachthemd (die scheinen da ja immer noch modern zu sein) mit einem Maschinengewehr über der Schulter#

Fr. Kallwass: "Hallo Osama, bitte setzt dich doch zu uns!"

Osama: "Ey achalaüm shülam alscham? Üützgrütz! Münschünlytsch!"

(Die Autorin möchte anmerken, dass sie null Arabisch-Kenntnisse besitzt)

Fr. Kallwass aber auch nicht: "Ehhh... was?"

#Übersetzer flitzt ins bild#

Übersetzter: "Ey, Arscheloch, komm her und setz dich, oder ich fick deine Mutter!"

Osama: "Ey, willste Schläge oder was?"

#geht aber brav zum Sessel und setzt sich#

Fr. Kallwass: "So, Voldemort hat eben schon eine sehr abfällige Bemerkung über George Bush gemacht. Was ist ihre Meinung dazu?"

Übersetzer: "Ey Arscheloch, was denkst du über voll scheiße Arschendreck Bush?"

#Osama springt als Anwort auf und metzelt drei Hausfrauen nieder#

Fr. Kallwass: "Ok.. aber nun wollen wir mal sehen, was Bush selber sagt... und hier ist er!"

#Die Studiotüren öffnen sich erneut mit einem sanften Gleiten, und da steht er, George W Bush, mit einem dümmlichen Grinsen im Gesicht. Osama und Voldemort eröffnen benahe gleichzeitig das Feuer-

ZENSIERT

Frau Kallwass: "Stopp, stopp, so war dass nicht gedacht, ihr solltet doch über eure Gefühle reden, und ich hätte euch anschließend in Hypnose versetzt, und dann käme heraus, das Voldemort nur so böse ist, weil er niiiiiie geliebt wurde, Bush keine Hühner besitzt und Osama ein Scheidungskind ist; und dann hättet ihr euch umarmen müssen, und sämtliche Hausfrauen die vor dem Fernseher sitzen und bügeln während ihr Mann auf der Arbeit ist und gerade seine Sekretärin vögelt und die Kinder in der Schule sind und gerade den ersten Schuss setzen, würden in Tränen ausbrechen, und anschließend in das beste Hemd des werten Gatten ein Brandloch brennen, sich darüber furchtbar aufregen und die Freundin anrufen, und sich noch überlegen wie sie ihm das verheimlichen können, aber das macht eh nichts, da er heute gar nicht nach hause kommen wird sondern die Nacht im Büro verbringt und mit seiner Sekretärin arbeitet #haha#!"

Dumbledore: "FEUER EINSTELLEN!"

Alles hört auf zu schießen.

Der Trevorator (mit einem blutrünstigen lachen): "FEUER FREI!"

#mischt sich mit ins Gemetzel#

Peilless 

Kallwass: "Verzeihen sie. Hier schießt nur, wem ich erlaube zu schießen! Wer zum Henker sind sie?"

Trevorator: "Ich bin der Schrecken, der die Nacht durchflattert! Ich bin der Kaugummi auf den du dich im Kino setzt! Ich bin der Tampon in deiner Tasche, um den das Hygieneschutzpapierchen eingerissen ist!"

Alle Hausfrauen: "Ihhhhh!"

Kallwass: "Ach, sie sind sicher die vermisste Tochter von Lord Voldemort, die er seit vier Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hat, und die der einzige Grund für seine Bösartigkeit ist. Und nun hier LIFE bei mir werden sie wieder vereint?"

#Voldemort guckt doof#: "Aber, aber ich bin doch...keine Kinder...und"

Osama Bin Laden:" Hahahhahahah schrümgemün hylia!"

Übersetzter: " Hahahaha du bis voll impotent ey!"

Voldemort: "ZEUGUNGSUNFÄHIG NICHT IMPOTENT!" #Zauberstab wird auf Osama gerichtet#

Mauvaise 

Osama: "Ey, wenn du "Zeugungsunfähig", dann ich "Meinungsverschiedenheit" mit den Amis! Große Scheiße- "

#In diesem Moment stößt Voldemort einen gezischten Zauberspruch aus "Impotenta selba" und aus seinem Zauberstab springt (allein aufgrund des Effekts) eine silberne Donnerkugel, welche Osama in die -umschreiben wir schön- Lendengegend trifft.#

'Voldemort: "Hah, jetzt wollen wir doch mal sehen, wer von uns beiden impotenter ist! Frau Kallwass, holen sie einen Keks!"

Fr. Kallwass: "Einen Keks?"

Voldemort: "Ja, zum #pieps#. Aber eine Socke tut´s auch..."

(Achtung: Insider)

Ganz plötzlich hören wie eine Stimme aus dem Jenseits: "Socken! Das sind ja auch Phallussymbole! Vor allem wenn sie vor Dreck stehen!"


	8. Chapter Eight

Peilless 

Voldemort: "Ich bring hier gleich was zum stehen. Socke her ABA DALLI!"

Kinderschutzbehörde: "Erm Mister Sie-wissen-schon-wer Sir...ich glaube, dass hier ist das Nachmittagsfernsehen, kleine Kinder schauen zu."

Voldemort: "So versaut wie unsere Jugend ist, haben die doch alle fünf Minuten selber die Hand in ihren Hosen."

Kinderschutzbehörde: "Naja es geht weniger um den eigentlich Akt des #PEIP# sondern eher, nun ja...sie wissen schon...nach dieser Kessel-Aktion...die Ästethik…vielleicht sollten sie lieber mal in THE SWAN oder in die Vorher Nachhershow#

#Voldemort kocht vor Wut#

„AVADA KEDAVRA"

#SIIIRZ#

#KILL O SAPP#

#METZELMETZEL#

BLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT

Mauvaise 

Frau Kallwass #zaubert schnell ein neues Thema auf den Tisch#: "Mr Voldemort #Voldemort fährt mit einem Zischen herum, in seinen roten Augen blinken gelbe Muster #haha

- "Mr Voldemort, sie sind also der Meinung, dass die Altersbeschränkung beim Nachmittagsfernsehen fallen soll? Was verschwindet als nächstes, die Zensur? Dürfen wir dann endlich #piep# und #piiiiiep# sagen?"

Voldemort: " #piiiiiiiiiiieeeeeep#"

(musste leider alles zensiert werden, sorry)...

"Holt mir verdammt noch mal die #piep# Socke her!"

Fr. Kallwass: "Schon gut... #grummel# aber was ist nun mit der Altersbeschränkung, Mr Voldemort?"

Voldemort: "Ist mir doch verdammt noch mal egal-"

#Ganz plötzlich erscheint Rauch auf der Bühne- die sich zu einer bekannten Rosa Wolke manifestiert#

Die Rosa Wolke: "Mein Sohn ! Du sollst nicht fluchen!"

#Daraufhin erscheint ein Blitz, der Studioboden teilt sich, und eine Frau erscheint#

Die Frau: "Mein Sohn! ER ist nicht dein Sohn, hörst du! Und er kann fluchen soviel er will!"

Voldemort: "Mummy? Aber ich dachte, du wärst tot?"

Die Frau: "Ach was tot. Seit wann ist der Teufel sterblich?"

Gott: "Alle sind sie sterblich! Du bist doch nur in der Hölle weil du meine Nähe nicht mehr ertragen kannst!"

Teufel: "Natürlich, wer kann das schon? Was meinst du warum dein eigener Sohn, den du mit dieser jungfräulichen Schlampe gezeugt hast, von den Toten auferstanden ist!"

Fr. Kallwass: "Doch eine tragische Familiengeschichte!"

#wendet sich an die Frau#: "So, er hat sie also mit einer Jungfrau betrogen?"

Der Teufel: "Jah, das hat er! Und noch nicht mal heimlich hat er's getan, die ganze Welt musste es ja wissen! Gottes Sohn! Pah! Dieser kümmerliche Müsli-Typ im Nachthemd! Und die ganze Welt feiert ihn als Gottes Sohn! Ist doch wohl völlig klar dass ich die Scheidung wollte!"

Fr. Kallwass: "Voldemort, sie sind also demnach ein armes, bemitleidenswertes Scheidungskind?"

Voldemort #drohend#: "Ich will meine Socke!"

Gott: "Neeeeeiiiinnn! Von Masturbation wird man blind!"

Teufel: "Ach, geh doch zurück zu deinen Jungfrauen, du einfältiger Saftsack!"

Gott: "Wie redest du denn mit mir?"

Teufel: "So wie ich mit dir immer rede! Und jetzt verzieh dich aus meinem Studio!"

Gott: "Das ist mein Studio!"

Voldemort: "Ich will meine Socke!"

Peilless 

Vom Rande des Studios her:

"Mana mana"

"bi diiii bi di bi"

"Mana mana"

"Di di bi dip"

#Die Scheinwerfer fahren herum und beleuchten eine Pappwand mit diversen Löchern, aus denen Sockenpuppen ihre Köpfe stecken und JA tatsächlich das berühmte Lied singen#

schon mal wer diese Show gesehen? Echt gruselig

Kallwass:" Raus aus meinem Studio, nur die beteiligten Personen haben hier etwas zu suchen. Jeder der sonst was zu Kamellen hat soll bei Sebastian im Hinterraum warten."

#singende Socken werden weggetragen#

Voldemort: "Naaaheiiiin!" #will hinterher rennen #

Kallwass: "Du bleibst hier Freundchen! Das ist noch nicht ausgestanden!"

Voldemort: "Haben sie nicht gehört? Ich bin ein Scheidungskind! Ich bin BÖÖÖÖSE, ein Massenmörder, brutal, grausam, Amokläufer!"

Kallwass:" Mit ein paar Hühner kann man das alles in den Griff kriegen. Wir müssen nur wieder an die Werte glauben!"

Teufel: "Was bringen sie meinem Sohnemann denn da für einen Scheiß bei! Nichts da, all die langen Jahre Erziehung verdorben!"

Rosa Wolke: "Also hören sie mal Frau Kallwass, da glaube sogar ich, dass sie ein Stück zu weit gehen."

Kallwass: "Schnauze sie Tutu Wölkchen! Sie als Mann haben sowieso kein Sorgerecht! Mischen sie sich da gefälligst nicht ein!"

Mauvaise 

Gott: "Ich bin kein Mann-!"

Teufel: "Hört hört! Davon rede ich ja schon seit Jahren!"

Gott: "Nein, ich meine, ich bin kein Mann, ich bin GOTT! Ich liebe alle Kinder!"

#Marionka kommt ins Studio gelaufen#

Marionka: "Oh, mich auch?"

Gott: "Äh... um ehrlich zu sein... NEIN!"

Marionka: "Buhuhuhuuuuu, ich werde nicht geliebt, jetzt werde ich bestimmt automatisch obdachlos!"

Voldemort: "Ich will meine Socke!"

Frau Kallwass: "So, Voldemort, jetzt sehen sie mir mal genau in die Augen- ah, warten Sie, muss nicht sein... aber hören sie mir doch jetzt mal zu. Was empfinden sie, wenn sie an Socken denken?"

Voldemort: "Ein aufwühlendes Gefühl.. so, als wolle etwas- aus mir heraus..."

Frau Kallwass: "Ihre unterdrückten Emotionen! Sehr gut! Können sie dieses Gefühl in einer Farbe ausdrücken?"

Voldemort: "Äh... weißlich-"

In diesem Moment springt ein Mitarbeiter der FSK-Gesellschaft vor die Kamera:

"Stopp! So geht das doch nicht! Wir müssen sofort schneiden!"

Frau Kallwass: "Schneiden? Wir sind life!"

Der Mann: "Aber das geht doch so nicht! Jetzt ist doch völlig klar was Voldemort gemeint hat! Selbst das blödeste Kind wird es nun wissen!"

Marionka: "Was genau hat Voldemort denn gemeint?"

Mann: #guckt Marionka interessiert an#

#guckt wieder zurück auf ein Blatt Papier, auf dem lauter Statistiken in Tortendiagrammen drauf sind#

#guckt wieder zu Marionka zurück# #seufzt#

"Also weißt du, Menschen wie du machen mir meine Statistik kaputt!" #dreht sich um zu Frau Kallwass#:

"Na gut, sie haben gewonnen... offensichtlich haben doch noch nicht alle Menschen begriffen worum es geht..."

#verschwindet#

Marionka: "Also ich finde, dass der einfach nicht mature genug war... and i think there is a lack of communication!"

Peilless 

Frau Vleurink: "Yeaahh Just like damals in the Nürnberger Processe" (für all die Noobs: Prozess trial in Englisch)!

Marionka: "No I tink so!" (das h fehlt mit Absicht...)

Voldemort: "So! Lets make this one think cleary! I want a SOCK NOW!"

Marionka: "Erm wat is sock in germany?"

Vleurink: " It has to be: What is sock in german?"

Marionka: "And what is it?"

Vleurink: "Ohh I will look this up in the dictionary! There are great explanations and defentiotions!"

Voldemort with now very red eyes is raising his wand

"CRUCIOOOOO!"

Marionka: „Warum sagt der Mann so sinnlose Worte?"

Vleurink: "Keine Ahnung?"

Voldemort #nahe den Tränen# "Wieso geht das denn nicht?"

Gott (allwissend...naja FAST):

„Die Verbotenen Flüche zielen alle auf das Gehirn- Imperio auf die Kontrolle, Avada Kedavra - Hirntot und Cruico - Schmerzzentrum..."

Voldemort: " Und wieso geht's nicht?"

Gott: "Bei diesen Größen musst du besser zielen...vielleicht mit nem Elektronenmikroskop..."

Mauvaise 

Voldemort: "Ach so..."

#ruft über die Schulter#

„Timmy! Wir brauchen ein Elektronenmikroskop!"

Timmy betritt mit dem Mikroskop die Bühne- in dem Moment kommt ein hässlicher grüner Kobold mit einem irren Lachen angeflogen, und wirft eine Bombe nach Timmy- weg ist er.

Voldemort: "Wir brauchen einen neuen Timmy!"

Der Kobold wendet und fliegt zurück, dabei lacht er hämisch, ungefähr so: "Hähähähäheeeeee!"

Er macht Anstalten, Frau Kallwass zu rammen- und in dem Moment tritt eine schwarzgewandete, triefende Gestalt in die Mitte des Geschehens... es ist: Snape. Er macht eine großartige Pose mit der rechten Hand, anschließend macht er noch eine großartige Geste mit der linken Hand (Showeffekt), holt tief Luft- und spricht in die eintretende Stimme DEN MAGISCHEN SATZ:

" ICH BIN DAGEGEN!"

Snapes Fans sind selbstverständlich alle total aus dem Häuschen: "Der King lebt! Es lebe der King!"

(Verwechslungen mit lebenden oder toten Personen sind rein zufällig).

Gott: "Moment: Es gibt nur den einen King, und der bin i-"

"ICH!" brüllt auf einmal ein Einsfünfzig kleiner fetter Kerl, der in weißen (viel zu engen) Schlaghosen aus dem leeren Raum zwischen dem Kallwass- Tisch und den Zuschauerbänken springt.

Jetzt ist Snape aber richtig sauer. Zuallererst wurde er während dem ganzen Hausfrauen-Nachmittags-Talkshow-Gequatsche völlig ignoriert, und dann stiehlt ihm dieser fette kleine Kerl, der gerade mit epileptischen Bewegungen über die Bühne zuckt, auch noch die Show! Aber nicht mit ihm, dem Meister aller Zaubertränke und hartnäckigen Anwärter auf die Stelle des Dark-Arts-Lehrer! Seine Hand zuckt zu seiner Hüfte. DA! Das Schießeisen blitzt in seiner Hand! Er richtet es auf den King... und drückt ab!

Ein Donnern ertönt. Doch anstelle eines grandiosen Lichtblitzes bricht aus der Revolvermündung nur eine primitive Eisenkugel.

(Offensichtlich hat ihn der Waffenhändler doch beschissen, als er meinte, das Ding wäre auf dem "neuesten Stand der Technik"!

Verdammt. Da kann man schon Gedankenlesen, und dann so was... wie peinlich.)

Die Eisenkugel sirrt also mit einer durchschnittlichen Eisenkugel-Geschwindigkeit auf den nichts ahnenden, drolligen kleinen Kerl zu, der weiterhin über die Bühne fetzt. Ein Meter... zwei Meter- und in dem Moment, in dem die Kugel eigentlich in seinen ausgedehnten Bauch einschlagen sollte, einen breiten Krater hinterlassend, genau in diesem Moment- macht der King einen Ausfallschritt nach rechts. Um weiter in das Mikrofon "Love me... tender" zu säuseln. Die Eisenkugel fliegt also nur Millimeter an dem King vorbei- und sämtliche Leute im Raum halten den Atem an. Dummerweise stehen nämlich weder Marionka noch Frau Vleurink in der Schusslinie. Snape beginnt schon damit, sich eine üble Mischung aus Zaubersprüchen für den Waffenhändler geschenkkörbchenartig zusammenzustellen. Eine sauteure Kugel aus dem allerfeinsten Blei einfach so in den Wind geschossen! Unglaublich.

Aber in diesem Moment springt eine uns allzu bekannte Gestalt mit einem wehenden Haarschopf und einem verwegenen Grinsen auf die Bühne- genau in die Schusslinie.

Sirius: "HI Leute, da bin ich wieder! Was geht aaaaaaaaaa---"

Die Kugel trifft ihn mitten in das breite, verwegene Grinsen. Blut spritzt. Und das war's dann mal wieder mit Sirius. Selbst in dem zerschmetterten, blutüberströmten Gesicht ist das unheimlich coole und verwegene Was-bin-ich-doch-für-ein-toller-Hecht-Grinsen wie festgetackert.

Im Raum herrscht Stille. Harry rafft sich zu einer weiteren, spontan improvisierten Ohnmacht auf.

Dann, ganz langsam, beginnt Voldemort zu klatschen. "Die Kugel", denkt sich Snape, "War vielleicht doch ihr Geld wert."

Peilless 

#in Voldemorts Klatschen stimmt schließlich das ganze Publikum ein und es entsteht tosender Jubel#

Von dem Lärm angelockt taucht Harry auf (der ja einfach nicht tot zu kriegen ist...Avada Kedabra, Stürze von Quidditchbesen, Trolle, Dementorenküsse und was sonst nicht noch alles versucht wurde...)

"OHH NEIN! Alle die mich liebhaben sterben und lassen mich alleine!"

Sirius #zuckend, blutspuckend aber immer noch lächelnd am Boden; seine letzten Worte an Harry:

#hust keuch#

„Ha- Ha- Harry, komm her zu mir mein Patenkind. Nimm es nicht so schwer, ich muss dir sagen...Ich hab dich gar nicht lieb, ich hab mich nur verpflichtet gefühlt..." #hust# „wegen James und sooo.

Und übrigens: du warst eine Unfall Schwangerschaft!"

Harry #am Boden zerstört#: "Ohh neeheiiin!"

Marionka: "HILFE! LAUFT UM EUER LEBEN HIER IST JEMAND DER NIE GELIEBT WURDE!"

Kallwass: "Welch eine Tragödie! Die schmerzliche Erfahrung, nun kommen sicher in meiner Sendung noch mehr Geheimnisse ans Licht. HA ich bin bald besser als DAS GESTÄNDNIS! Ah neee...ich meine natürlich, Harry, das muss ein schwerer Schlag für dich gewesen sein, und wir verstehen es alle vollstens wenn du daher schwul wirst..."

Snape: #Hände reibend#: "Oder suizidgefährdet!"

Mauvaise 

Der King, koksvollgedröhnt wie er ist, hat natürlich null Sinn für diese NERVENAUFREIBENDE Situation. Eigentlich hat er gar nicht mitbekommen dass irgendwas passiert ist, weder, dass jemand auf ihn geschossen hat, noch dass die Kugel Sirius traf... und so schmachtet er weiter "Love me, tender..." in das geduldige Mikrophon. In diesem Moment rastet bei Harry was ein, bzw. aus, je nachdem, aus welcher Perspektive man das sieht. Schon sein ganzes Leben wurde er von vorne bis hinten verarscht, und zwar von jedem, dem er das Pech hatte über den Weg zu laufen. Und jetzt kommt dieser übergewichtige kleine Kerl mit dem angrauenden Brusthaar, der besser jenseits der vierzig aufgehört und die Finger vom Alkohol gelassen hätte, und verhöhnt ihn in der Stunde seines tiefen, spontanen Kummers für Sirius! Aber was zu viel ist, ist zu viel, selbst für einen leiderprobten Harry Potter. Langsam steht er auf und hebt in einer spektakulären Geste seinen Zauberstab. Niemand beachtet ihn. Die meisten der Anwesenden drängen sich um Snapes Revolver, ein paar gescheiterte Existenzen begutachten Sirius Leiche (was man für so ne Niere heut zu Tage auf dem Schwarzmarkt kriegt...), und Frau Kallwass schreibt an einem neuen Konzept, das Talkshows mit "Wer wird Millionär" verbindet (die geplagte Hausfrau darf sich dann entscheiden: Hat ihr Mann ihre Sekretärin

a) geküsst

b) gevögelt

c) geschwängert

d) gefeuert?

Knackt sie den Jackpot, dann behält sie das Haus, tippt sie auf das Falsche, dann darf sie sich eine Langzeitaufnahme der superschlanken Sekretärin ansehen, darf nicht über Los gehen und verbringt die nächsten paar Monate känguruhodenkauend im fake-Djungel. )

Aber zurück zu Harry... Harry hebt also seinen Zauberstab, dramatische Geste nach rechts, dramatische Geste nach links, dann ein Zucken mit beiden Augen (ein Talent hat er, das muss man ihm lassen)... er spricht die magischen Worte "Tyrannus Rexus explodus!"

Zu seinem Pech aber kann weder die Autorin noch der kleine unterbezahlte Gott der die Zaubersprüche erfüllt Latein (darum gehen die auch so oft schief), und statt dass der King tot umfällt, steht auf einmal ein ausgewachsener T-Rex im Studio. Schnuckelig.

Der T-Rex steht also jetzt im Studio, leicht irritiert aus den kleinen Augen blinzelnd, aber das ist ja wohl durchaus verständlich, wenn man bedenkt dass das Vieh gerade einen Sprung durch sämtliche Zeitzonen gemacht hat- Jetllack..

Harry steht erstmal völlig perplex da, den T-Rex anstarrend und zieht Bilanz. Eltern tot, gejagt von einem Killer, Pate tot, er wurde nie geliebt, und JETZT STEHT EIN AUSGEWACHSENER TYRANNUS SAURUS REX NUR EINE ARMLÄNGE VON IHM ENTFERNT! Verzweifelt sieht er sich um. Irgendwer muss ihm doch zu Hilfe kommen, zumal sich der Saurier langsam besinnt und der saurier-typische Speichel wieder zu fließen beginnt, was auf Überstunden für die Putzfrau und einen erheblichen Hunger der Echse schließen lässt.

"Dumbledore", brüllt Harry quer durch das Studio in typischer Hollywood-Manier: "Hilf mir!"

Und Dumbledore hilft. Er wirft Harry ein in braunes Packpapier gewickeltes Päckchen zu. Harry beginnt fieberhaft den komplizierten Knoten zu lösen, während der Saurier sich selbst aus seiner Bewegungsstarre entlässt und einen spontanen Sprung nach rechts macht. Wo Marionka stand. Ooops.

Ohne auf das Gematsche unter seinen Füßen zu achten (achten wir jedes Mal darauf, wenn wir in Scheiße treten? Nein. Na also.), dreht der T-Rex den kopf und starrt Harry mordlüstern an.

(Hey da fällt mir was ein- gefressen von einem T-Rex, die Todesart hatten wir noch gar nicht! Das wär doch mal ne Abwechslung zu dem üblichen Voldemort-in-letzer-sekunde-entkommen-Gedrisse!)

Harry hat es mittlerweile geschafft, die Verschnürung zu lösen, und nachdem er den sechsstelligen Sicherheitskode eingegeben und den Netzhautscan hinter sich gebracht hat, kann er sich endlich näher mit dem Inhalt des Päckchens befassen. Innen liegt- ein Hut. Und ein Zettel.

Der T-Rex läuft auf Harry zu, öffnet sein Maul- und verzweifelt nach einer Rettung suchend, schmeißt Harry den Hut aus dem Paket, nimmt den Zettel raus und dreht ihn um.

_Sorry Harry, aber Fawkes geht es momentan nicht so gut, darum konnte ich dir nur den Hut schicken. dafür hab ich dir unten im Karton aber noch ne kleine Flasche 4711 reingelegt. Viel glück und toi toi toi, Dumbledore._

Und diese für ihn so typische Hilfe Dumbledores ist das letzte was Harry sieht. der gewaltige Tyrannus Saurus verschlingt ihn mit einem einzigen Bissen.

Ende.

Haha, das dachtet ihr wohl. Denn Rowling wäre nicht Rowling, und wir wären nicht wir, wenn Harry es nicht irgendwie doch noch schaffen würde zu überleben. Und zwar...äh... ah, ich habs! Der T-Rex hat nämlich einen sehr empfindlichen Magen. Und so ein durchschnittlicher Teenager mit Akne und Schweißsocken ist eben nicht gerade ein Feinschmeckermenü. Die Enzyme in dem Magen des T-Rex beginnen schon zu streiken und fordern eine Lohnerhöhung (jetzt wissen wir woher verdi diese Marotte hat- schon in der Urzeit gab es kleine Idioten die meinten sie könnten sich alles rausnehmen!) - doch als dann die Flasche Kölnisch Wasser zerbricht, ist alles am Ende.

Was viele nämlich nicht wissen, ist, das Saurier allergisch auf kölnisch Wasser sind, und ganz besonders die T-Rexe haben da ihr Kreuz- die kriegen dann einen Ausschlag, der sich mit dem von Sandra Harms messen kann.

Auf jeden Fall besiegelt diese 30-mililiter Flasche das Schicksal des Fünfmeter hohen T-Rex; und, aber ich weiß das klingt jetzt unwahrscheinlich, aber Harry Potter ist tatsächlich nichts passiert und hat seine kleine Odyssee durch den Verdauungstrakt ganz fantastisch überstanden.

Doch es geschehen noch mehr Wunder: die zermatschten Überreste von Marionka schleimen sich zusammen- und da ist sie wieder!

Obwohl- Moment, das letzte Wunder ist wirklich zu übertrieben. das wird gestrichen, basta. und damit ist Mariii wieder ein blutiger Haufen Matsch der unter dem linken Fuß des Tyrannussaurusrex klebt.

Das Leben kann so fies sein #haha#

Harry steht also, über und über mit Sauriersabber bedeckt, wieder mitten im Studio und jappst nach Luft.

Dumbledore: "Harry! Du hast es geschafft! Echt der Wahnsinn!"

#flüsternd zu Snape#: Ich hab gewonnen! ER hat es geschafft! Du schuldest mir zehn Gummibärchen!"

Snape #mit einem säuerlichen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht#: "Wer hätte das auch gedacht: eine Flasche Eau de Toilette und ein alter Hut gegen einen T-Rex - der Junge ist echt zäher als ich dachte... aber die Gummibärchen... ich bin dagegen!"

Harry: #muss schnell wieder auf sich aufmerksam machen# :"Ja ich hab's geschafft, aber das liegt nicht an dir... dieses blöde Päckchen mit dem Hut und dem Kölnisch Wasser... warum bist du nicht einfach rüber gekommen und hast einen dieser unheimlich mächtigen Zaubersprüche geflüstert, um den T-Rex in ein flauschige Kaninchen zu verwandeln, heh?"

Dumbledore: "Jah öhm weißt du äh ich öhm... ich war beschäftigt!"

Harry: "Ach ja? Mit was"

Snape: "Damit, einen Wettpartner zu finden, der mit ihm um dein Leben wettet!"

Harry: #mit Tränen in den Augen#: „Du hast nach einem Wettpartner gesucht, während ich in Todesgefahr war?"

Dumbledore: "Jetzt tu bloß nicht so, als ob das keine Leistung gewesen wäre- und es ist ja auch nicht so, als ob du nicht schon öfters in Todesgefahr gewesen bist..."

Harry: "Wie konntest du nur? Du hast mich benutzt! Du hast dir meine Liebe zu nutze gemacht-"

Der Trevorator: "Öhm, spinne ich, oder hört sich das ganz nach Rosamunde Pilcher an?"

Snape: "Woher kennst du denn solche Schnulzenfilme?"

Der Trevorator: #wird rot# "Öhmmm..."

#sucht verzweifelt nach einem Ausrede#

„... WER HAT DIR ERLAUBT MICH ZU DUTZEN? STIRB!"

Bösmeyer hinkt ins Bild und brüllt aus vollem Hals: "Trevorator! KANNST DU WOLLEN; DAS DU IHN TÖTEST?"

Der Trevorator: "Äh- JA!"

Bösmeyer: "Ach na so ein Mist... ABER ICH VERBIETE ES DIR! WENN HIER EINER SCHÜLER TÖTET; DANN ICH!"

Der Trevorator: "Aber Snape ist kein Schüler!"

Snape ganz eifrig: "Doch doch, bin ich, ich lerne Einradfahren!

Alle: "Einradfahren?"

Snape: "Jahhhh... und es macht Spaß!"

Harry: "Hahaa, Snape fährt Einrad, Snape fährt Einrad!"

Snape bekommt wieder sein übles Glitzern in den Augen: "Weißt du was Potter? STIRB!"

Und eine Kaskade grünen Lichtes schießt auf Harry Potter zu- kann es diesmal einen Ausweg geben? Ja! Denn der King, der bis dato immer noch leise singend am Rand stand, schnappt sich Harry, und wirbelt ihn in seinem Arm herum. Doch das war zuviel der Anstrengung, und der Alkohol- und Tablettengeplagte Körper rächt sich: der King erleidet einen Herzinfarkt, mitten in der dritten Strophe von "Love me, tender".

Nur dumm, das damit Harry, der vom King gehalten wurde, volle Kanne auf den Rücken fällt und nach Luft schnappt.

Sorry Harry, aber an irgendwem muss man ja seine sadistischen Neigungen ausleben...

Peilless

Dumbledore´s Stimme ertönt über die Menge: "Der Junge-der-immer-noch-lebt hat wieder mal überlebt! Von einem uralten Zauber - stärker als das Avada Kedavra! Denn der King hat ihn mit seiner Liebe geschützt!"

Snape (trocken): "Gar nicht wahr. Nichts Liebe und Zauber. Fett, reines FETT hat Harry vor dem Zauber geschützt."

Harry (verheult): #kommt wieder zu Luft# "Meine Mama war fett?"

Snape: "Fett ist gar kein Ausdruck dafür!"

Voldemort: #nickt# "Ich hatte nach dem Mord ziemlich lange Krach mit Greenpeace."

Harry: #Tränen in den Augen# "Meine Mama war wunderschön und alle haben meine Mama lieb gehabt!"

Snape: "Wer genau hat deine Mama lieb gehabt?"

Dumbledore (ernsthaft grübelnd): "Erm... James?"

Snape: "Der hat nur keine andere abgekriegt."

Dumbledore: "Sirius?"

Snape: "DIE! Der war doch sauer, weil sie ihm James geklaut hat."

Dumbledore: "Sirius war schwul?"

Snape: "Lange Haare, enge Lederhosen. Eine geraume Zeit im Knast HALLO!"

Harry (verzweifelt): "Aber Remus muss doch meine Mutter gemocht haben?"

Snape: "Zum Fressen gern..."

Harry: "Und Freundinnen? Die musste sie doch gehabt haben!"

Dumbledore: "Mhm... Da war mal so ein kleiner Hauself mit dem sie oft gesprochen hat."

Snape: "Die Viecher leben doch nur, um sich selber zu bestrafen!"

Mauvaise 

Harry: "Und mein Dad? Mein Dad hat aber doch Freunde gehabt, oder? Und ganz besonders cool hat er immer ausgesehen..."

Dumbledore: "Ähm- fünftes Buch nicht gelesen? Dein Vater war ein ganz fieser Mobber, der unser armes Scheidungskind hier #schlägt Snape auf die Schulter# auf den Kopf herum gedreht hat um seine Unterhose zu sehen. Notgeil war dein Vater ja immer schon. Was meinst du wozu Pettygrew diente... darum auch sein Spitzname Wurmschwanz... jaja, der schnitt übel ab beim Schwanzvergleich..."

Harry: "Aber mein Dad hat gewonnen!"

Snape: "Pah, ich hätte gewonnen, aber ich habe bei solch kindischen Spiele nie-"

Dumbledore: #hüstel hüstel#: "ÄÄh, Snape? Du erinnerst dich, dass wir noch eine Aufnahme von deinem Ding inklusive Doktor Sommer Brief haben?"

Snape: "Ach macht doch euren Scheiß alleine!"

Stille. Alles ist über diesen plötzlichen Stilbruch völlig perplex. man muss sich das entsetzte Schweigen so vorstellen, als würde Angela Merkel im Bundestag Nacktfotos von sich verteilen. Ein grausiges Schweigen. Selbst das Staubsaugergeräusch aus dem Nebenzimmer (unterbezahlte Putzfrau) stört die Eisatmosphäre nicht.

Dann eine weibliche Stimme: "Es tut mir leid, aber der folgende Code ist nicht korrekt. Bitte kehren Sie ins Hauptmenü zurück."

#Pause#

„Sie haben nun folgende Auswahlmöglichkeiten: Wenn sie ihren Schnitzer wieder gut machen und ihren altbekannten Satz wieder majestätisch deklarieren wollen, drücken sie bitte die eins. Wenn sie stattdessen Harry Potter mit einem Fluch belegen wollen, der seine Zehennägel zum Kräuseln bringt, drücken sie bitte die zwei. Wenn sie -"

Snape: "Zwei, zwei!"

Die Stimme: "Bitte geben sie ihren gültigen Code ein."

Snape: "Code? Ich habe keinen Code."

Stimme: "Die Antwort ist nicht korrekt!"

Snape: " WAAS? ICH BIN DAGEGEN!"

Stimme: "Da haben sie aber noch mal Glück gehabt. Der Code ist korrekt. Der Fluch lautet "Nägelus kringelus". Viel Spaß!"


	9. Chapter Nine

Mauvaise

Snape richtet ohne noch weiter zu zögern seinen Zauberstab auf Harry: "Nägelus Kringelus".

#Harry verzieht gaanz übel sein Gesicht, ungefähr so wie die meisten von uns gucken würden, wenn Dieter Bohlen sich auf einmal ausziehen würde.

Plötzlich geht die Tür des Studios auf- und aus dem urplötzlich aus dem nirgendwo aufgetauchten Nebel tritt eine Gestalt in einem braunen Bademantel- sie bleibt stehen, schlägt die Kapuze zurück. Und es ist: Luke Skywalker, auch Lucky Luke genannt, weswegen es häufiger zu Verwechslungen mit einer drittklassigen, kettenrauchenden und überholten Comicfigur kommt.

Luke Skywalker: "Habe ich da ein Kräuseln in der Macht gespürt?"

Snape. "Nein, du Idiot, dass waren Harrys Fußnägel!"

Luke: "Oh, ach so...es ist nur so, die MACHT steckt in jedem von uns, sie verbindet uns alle miteinander-"

#guckt Neville herablassend an #

"Auch dich mein Junge... „

#sieht zum nackten Bohlen, der zwecks der Darstellung von Harrys Gefühlen im Studio steht#

#gibt ein Würgen von sich#

"-aber sie verbindet Gott sei dank sie da-"

#zeigt auf Dieter#

„nicht mit mir- zuviel der Liebe ist Gift, auch für einen Jedi..."

Der Trevorator: "Luke, ich muss dir etwas sagen: ICH BIN DEIN VATER!"

#Luke macht einen erschreckten Schritt zurück#

Luke: "Äh, du auch?"

Snape: "Moment- war nicht der ulkige Alte mit dem furchtbaren Asthma und dem schwarzen Blumenkübel überm Kopf sein Vater?"

#Luke holt entrüstet Luft, doch Voldemort tritt überraschend einen Schritt nach vorn#

Voldemort: "Snape! Sprich nicht so anmaßend über deinen Onkel!"

Snape: "Onkel? Seit wann bin ich mit Vader verwandt?"

Dumbledore: #räuspert sich# "Nun, Snape, ICH FAND NIE DIE ZEIT ES DIR IN FÜNZEHN JAHREN MITEINANDER VERBRACHTER ZEIT ZU SAGEN; ABER- VOLDEMORT IST VADER´S BRUDER!"

Snape: "Na und? Was genau hat das jetzt mit mir zu tun? "

Voldemort: "Snape, ich bin dein Vater!"

Luke #glücklich# "Dann sind wir ja verwandt!"

#Snape guckt ihn mit versteinerter Miene an, doch Luke quasselt glücklich weiter#: "Das ist ja suupiii! Ich habe mir schon immer einen Cousin gewünscht! Dann können wir uns jetzt ja häufig sehen und zusammen die Sesamstraße und „Gute Zeiten schlechte Zeiten" sehen!"

#Snape verzieht mit einer angewiderten Grimasse das Gesicht#: ICH BIN DAGEGEN!"

Dumbledore: "Ach, jetzt hab dich doch nicht so, Snapy-Baby, das wird doch sicher supiii! Ein richtiges Familientreffen."

Voldemort: "Wieso denn das? DU bist garantiert nicht eingeladen, Dumbledore!"

Dumbledore: "Wenn du wüsstest wie weh du mir damit tust- du kannst es natürlich nicht wissen, Tom, denn ich habe es dir nie gesagt, aber: ICH BIN DEIN VATER!"

Der Trevorator: "ÄH, also wenn Vader und Voldemort Brüder sind, und ich und Vader Lukes Vater sind, und du Voldemorts Vater bist, bist du dann auch mein Vater?"

Dumbledore: #vor lauter Glück strahlend#: "Ja, Trevorator, auch du bist mein Sohn! Ihr seid nämlich Zwillinge!"

Der Trevorator #völlig geschockt#: "Wer jetzt? Ich und Vader oder ich und Voldemort?"

Dumbledore #noch glücklicher# : "Ihr alle zusammen!"

Neville, der Schnellchecker vom Dienst: "DRILLINGE!"

Snape: "Also ich weiß ja nicht wie es euch geht, aber mir machen diese plötzlich enthüllten Verwandtschaftsbeziehungen irgendwie Angst..."

Der Trevorator: "Ich glaube da ist der Wurm drin, das KANN doch gar nicht stimmen!"

Dumbledore #mit einem so glücklichen Lächeln das es zum kotzen ist#: "Aber Trevorator, erkennst du denn nicht jenes Merkmal, die unsere Verwandtschaft ganz klar beweist?"

Der Trevorator: "Nein."

Snape: "Was auch immer es ist: ich bin dagegen."

Dumbledore #wendet mit seinem Extasy-Rausch-Lächeln den Kopf und schaut zu Harry hinüber#: "Seht doch; wir haben alle eine Neigung die uns ganz klar als Familie verbindet: Wir alle quälen Harry!"

#Schweigen#

Luke: "Also ICH quäle Harry nicht..."

Dumbledore: "In jeder Familie gibt es ein schwarzes Schaf..."

Luke: "Trotzdem quäle ich Harry nicht- und ich kenne noch jemanden der zu dieser Familie gehört und es nicht tut, meine Zwillingsschwester Le-"

Snape: "Ach ne, du hast auch noch ne Zwillingsschwester? #stöhnt leise auf# Blödheit im Doppelpack- mir bleibt aber auch nichts erspart!"

Dumbledore: "Aber Snape, warum bist du so überrascht? WEIßT du denn nicht, dass auch du eine Zwillingsschwester hast?"

Alle: "Oh Gott, bitte nicht..."

Snape: "Ich bin dagegen!"

Der Trevorator: "Eine Zwillingsschwester? Wer?"

Dumbledore: "Nun, auch sie ist an der Familieneigenschaft, Harry zu quälen, deutlich zu erkennen..."

Alle: "Wer!"

Dumbledore: "Nun, ihr Name ist- JOANNE K. ROWLING!"

Luke: #durchbricht die Stille die nach dieser Offenbarung eingetreten ist#: "Ähm, ich hab da mal ne Frage...wenn Vader UND Der Trevorator meine Väter sind, bin ich dann ein Inzestkind?"

Snape: "Meine Güte, du bist nicht nur das schwarze Schaf der Familie, du hast auch noch den Grips von einem halben Kilo eingeweichter Wolle-"

Luke: "Also MOMENT, so beleidigen lasse ich mich auch nicht- Jedi Getue hin oder her- ABER ICH BIN NICHT SCHWARZ!"

Snape: "Was?"

Luke: "Ich benutze ganz klar nur die helle Seite der macht, meine Jedirobe wasche ich immer mit "_Weißer Riese Megaperls_", und ich trage noch nicht mal schwarze Socken, seht ihr!"

#zeigt seine Füße, die in blau-grün gestreiften Ringelsocken stecken#

Dumbledore #abwinkend, sich mit der Hand die Nase zuhaltend (wobei man bei Dumbledores Meganase schon zwei Hände braucht, eins für jedes Nasenloch)# "Schooon gut, schoon gut, aber pack ja deine Füße wieder ein!"

#murmelt zu Snape#: "Ist doch egal welche Farbe das Schaf hat- nur ein totes Schaf ist ein gutes Schaf!"

Snape grinst, zieht seinen Zauberstab, richtet ihn auf den ahnungslosen Luke, der gerade seine Füße in seine ausgetretenen Birkenstocklatschen zwängt, und murmelt: "Avada Kedavra!"

Der Grüne Blitz saust durch die Luft und auf den ahnungslosen Luke Skywalker zu, trifft ihn an der rechten Hand und verschwindet.

Luke: "Auha, das hat wehgetan Warum bist du nur so gemein zu mir?"

#Tränen treten in seine wasserblauen Augen#

Snape: "Öhm- #wispert zu Dumbledore# Warum ist der nicht tot? Warum nicht?"

Dumbledore: "Tja, öhm, das kann viele Gründe haben... vielleicht hat ihn seine Mutter zu sehr geliebt... oder vielleicht sind eure Zauberstäbe Brüder...-"

Snape: "Er hat gar keinen Zauberstab!"

Luke #empört#: "Hab ich wohl!"

Snape: "Ach ja? Und kann dein Zauberstab auch grüne Blitze schießen?"

Luke: "Wa-? Grüne Blitze? Neee...#berübt# das kann er nicht...#neugierig# Und dein Zauberstab schießt grüne Blitze? Zeig mal!"

Snape: "Na hier"

#wedelt mit seinem Zauberstab vor Lukes Nase herum#

Luke: "Ach, DAS DA meinst du mit "Zauberstab"? Ist ja niedlich... aber ich habe auch so einen Stab den ich ständig mit mir rumschleppe, und meiner kann sogar LEUCHTEN!"

#zieht sein Lichtschwert#

Dumbledore: #erwacht aus seinen Gedanken#: "Moment- Luke, kann es sein, das durch die Energie deines Lichtschwertes Snapes Todesfluch abgelenkt... aber das kann eigentlich nicht sein... #arg# die alten Todesflüche sind auch nicht mehr das was sie mal waren..."

Snape: "Wenn ich dich mit dem Todesfluch nicht töten kann- bist du dann auch ein "**_Chosen One_**"?"

Dumbledore #haut Snapy über die Rübe#: "Aber Snape, du Idiot! Ist doch völlig logisch dass es nur EINEN Chosen One geben kann, und die Rolle ist schon besetzt!" #macht eine Kopfbewegung zu Harry hinüber und verdreht die Augen#

Snape: #quengelnd# "Und WARUM KANN ICH IHN DANN NICHT TÖTEN?"

Dumbledore: "Muss ein Zufall gewesen sein... versuchs einfach noch mal..."

Snape: "Avada Kedavra!"

Der Lichtblitz saust durch die Luft, trifft den überraschten Luke in den Rücken und schickt ihn zu Boden.

Snape: "Na also, geht doch..."

#Plötzlich tut sich der Himmel auf und eine donnernde Stimme erscheint#

Stimme: "Snape, du hast deinen Bruder getötet! Und dabei steht es doch geschrieben: Du sollst deinen Bruder nicht töten!"

Snape: "Ach, tut es das?"

Die Stimme: "Ja!"

Snape: "Wo?"

Die Stimme: "Öhm... vielleicht... in der Bibel? #wispert nach hinten# Hey, schlag dass mal einer nach, ok!"

Snape: "Er war aber nur mein Cousin, nicht mein Bruder!"

Die Stimme: "Oh... na wenn das so ist.. nur ein Cousin.. mmh… ich glaube dass geht in Ordnung..."

#will verschwinden#

Hermine: "Einen Moment noch, Mr Gott, Sir! Ich habe eine Frage?"

Die Stimme: "Na und? Seh ich aus wie eine Bibliothek?" #will dennoch gehen#

Hermine: "Öhm... aber es steht doch geschrieben: "_Du sollst nervige Fragen beantworten auch wenn es dich ankotzt"_!"

Die Stimme: "Ach ja, wo steht das?"

Hermine: "Im Handbuch _"Wie werde ich ein guter Lehrer"_ !"

Die Stimme: "Nuuuun gut, wie lautet deine Frage?"

Hermine: "Vorhin wurde gesagt, dass Voldemort der Bruder vom Trevorator und-"

Die Stimme: "Komm zum Punkt."

Hermine: "Ähm, na gut, also es hieß Voldemort sei der Sohn von Dumbledore."

Die Stimme: #gelangweilt# "Na und?"

Hermine: "Aber davor hieß es, Voldemort sei der Sohn des Teufels!"

Die Stimme: "Naaa und? Sie hat mich halt auch nach Strich und Faden betrogen- und dass sogar mit einem alten hässlichen STERBLICHEN! Und jetzt- stirb!"

#und aus dem Nichts erscheint ein Blitz und tötet Hermine.#

Marionka indes lässt sich durch Hermines gewaltsamen Tod nicht beirren und stellt ebenfalls dumme Fragen (für alle die´s noch nicht bemerkt haben: das ist ihre Spezialität).

Marionka: "Gott? Ich habe da auch eine Frage!"

Die Stimme: #noch genervter# : "Jahaaa, es ist wahr, ich habe mir nur einen Scherz erlaubt als ich dich erschaffen habe; aber ich wollte doch nur beweisen, dass der Mensch gar kein Gehirn braucht, um zu überleben, sondern dass ein paar unterentwickelte Nervenstränge aus dem untergeordneten Hirnbereich von Schmeißfliegen durchaus reichen, um gleichzeitig atmen UND reden zu können..."

Marionka: "Häh? #checkt mal wieder nichts und lacht deshalb blöde# "Ach so, hahahaaaaa... ich wollte eigentlich nur wissen, was sind Extremitäten?"

Snape: "Gliedmaßen."

Marionka: "Aber was genau?"

Snape: "GLIEDMAßEN !"

Marionka: "Jahhhh, aber was ist denn die genaue Übersetzung? Organe oder so?"

Snape: #schreiend# GLIEDMAßEN! UND JETZT STIRB!"

#tötet Marionka#

Die Stimme: "Danke mein Freund... sonst hätte ich selbst wieder eines meiner Gebote brechen müssen... und du weißt ja, ich bin so ein Prinzipienreiter, das kommt nicht gut wenn man dann ständig selber welche bricht..."

Dumbledore: "Öhm... du hast die Bibel nie gelesen, Gott, oder?"

Die Stimme: #unbekümmert# "Nee, wieso, wäre das wichtig gewesen?"

Dumbledore: "Ach vergiss es..."

Unterdessen läuft ein aufgeregter Harry zu Dumbledore und versucht, durch spektakuläre Ohnmachtsanfälle dessen Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen. Nach dem sechsten Versuch, in dem Harry zuerst heroisch eine Hand an die Stirn gepresst und danach in einer weichen Drehbewegung zu Boden gegangen ist, wendet sich Dumbledore schließlich mit einem gelangweilten "Was zur Hölle willst du?" an ihn.

Harry: "Dumbledore; ich habe eine Entdeckung gemacht! Die Sonne kreist gar nicht um die Erde sondern die Erde um die Sonne, Malfoy ist ein Verbündeter der Todesser, wir sind alle Teil einer riesigen Mearchendise- Aktion, die Hühnergrippe grassiert und wird sich nur neuen Seuche auswachsen, aber was noch wichtiger ist: Snape ist gefährlich und wird dich sicherlich umbringen!"

Dumbledore #kopfschüttelnd#: "Harry Harry... natürlich hat sich bisher immer rausgestellt das du recht hattest, und ja, die Hühnergrippe wird sich zu einer Seuche ausbreiten, und ja, die Erde dreht sich um die Sonne; und du hast recht, Malfoy ist tatsächlich ein Todesser, aber ich werde es trotzdem vorziehen dir einzureden du hättest einen an der Klatsche nur um kurz vor meinem Ableben mit widerwärtiger Gelassenheit klarzustellen dass du doch recht hattest und ich dich mit Absicht nach Strich und Faden belogen und deine Theorien als lächerlich hingestellt habe; aber das Snape ein Mörder ist- wie kommst du denn auf so was?"

#beide drehen sich zu Snape um und bekommen gerade noch mit wie Snape Neville röstet#

Harry: "Wie ich auf die Idee komme dass er ein Mörder ist? Na ganz einfach: ER TÖTET STÄNDIG MENSCHEN!"

Dumbledore: "Tse tseee, Harry... Snape hat eben einfach das Bedürfnis manchmal jemanden zu töten... aber das ist doch völlig normal... und wenn wir jeden verurteilen würden der menschliche Existenzen bedroht und mit dem Leben anderer leichtfertig umgeht, säße die Hälfte unserer Politiker im Knast... aber nur weil Snape ab und zu jemanden tötet, heißt das doch nicht, das Snape ein Mörder ist!"

Harry: "Aber... ich glaube er ist ein Anhänger Voldemorts!"

Dumbledore: "Na und? Ist es denn ein Verbrechen für ein Idol zu schwärmen?"

Harry: "Dumbledore, Sir, Voldemort ist kein Popstar!"

Dumbledore: "Na Gott sei Dank- er singt nämlich grässlich, musst du wissen, vor allem unter der Dusche... aber zurück zum Thema, Harry, ungeachtet dessen, dass deine Theorien nicht nur über eine ausgesprochen klare Argumentation sowie über zahlreiche Beweise verfügt, tue ich trotzdem so als würdest du irgendwelchen Hirngespinsten nachhängen... und außerdem beende ich die Diskussion einfach mit einem kernigen: Harry, lass es sein, DENN ICH VERTAUE IHM!"

Harry: "Aber warum?"

Dumbledore: "Tjaaaa... weil... weil... also weißt du, es ist eine sehr persönliche Sache..."

Harry: "WAS?"

Dumbledore: "Nun, weißt du #räuspert sich umständlich#... ich hatte da mal eine äußerst peinliche Sinnestäuschung- dachte doch glatt meine Nachbarin wäre von Snape vom Balkon geworfen worden, und dabei hat er ihr doch nur höflich über das Balkongeländer geholfen, da sie plötzlich den Drang verspürte zwanzig Meter in die Tiefe zu stürzen - und Snape… äh... hat versprochen niemanden etwas davon zu erzählen wenn ich ihm monatlich eine bestimmte Anzahl Gummibärchen zukommen lasse... #seufzt#... so, jetzt weißt du es, und damit ENDE DER DISKUSSION!"

Peilless 

Auf einmal betritt eine Frau in einer Wurstpelle/Uniform die Bühne und betrachtet sich so Luke Skywalkers Leiche.

"Erschütterung in der Macht. Das gibt einen Strafzettel. Wer hat ihn getötet?"

Alle gucken Snape an.

Snape: "Ich bin dagegen."

Politesse: "Sind sie volljährig?"

Snape #überlegt#: "Mhmmm... Nein?"

Politesse: "Gut, dann haftet ihr Vater. Ist ihr Vater anwesend?"

Voldemort gibt keinen Ton von sich, sondern beschäftigt sich mit seinen Fingernägeln.

Politesse: "Sie da - ich sehe die Familienähnlichkeit. Ich kriege von ihnen 15 Euro."

Voldemort kramt in seinen Hosentaschen ohne fündig zu werden. "Arg Mist. Ich habe kein Kleingeld dabei. Tommi - hast du welches"

Ein kleiner Suppentopf mit Deckelchen, ganz im Stil von die Schöne und das Biest kommt auf die Bühne gehüpft.

Harry: "Ist das ein Nachttopf? Ich war schon oft im Krankenhaus. Die nennen das da Urinschale."

Der Suppentopf ist empört und ruft:" Avada Kedavra"

Ein grüner Blitz schießt unter dem Deckelchen hervor und trifft Harry und prallt ab. Harry ist ein bisschen benommen. (Also bitte! Wenn Hutfalten reden können, dann auch Nachttöpfe. äh Suppentöpfe)

Snape #genervt#: "Das hatten wir schon. Der wievielte Versuch ist das jetzt!"

Suppentopf: "Scheiße."

Voldemort (zum Suppentopf): "Hast was Kleingeld da?"

Suppentopf (beleidigt): "Du fragst mich immer nur, wenn du was von mir willst. Ewig hast du mich nicht mehr besucht! Ich bin einsam."

Voldemort: "Nu rück schon das Geld raus!"

Suppentopf: "Nö. Ich will nicht mehr dein Fußabtreter sein! Immer kommandierst du mich rum. Ich bin der höchst wichtige Kelch von Helga Hufflepuff!"

Dumbledore: "Kelch ist ein bisschen zu viel des Guten... soweit ich weiß warst du ihre Teetasse."

#der Kelch schmollt#

Voldemort: "Und außerdem bist du meine Geldbörse. Los aufmachen!"

#der Kelch weint, oder tut zumindest so, denn Suppentöpfe können nicht weinen#

"Früher hast du immer ganz liebevoll Tommie zu mir gesagt. Außerdem glaube ich... Und du warst auch gar nicht bei der Trauerfeier von Tom, Thomas und Tomi! "

Voldemort: "Ich hatte keine Zeit! Wichtige Termine - okay!"

Suppenkelchen: "Aber wir sind doch deine Familie!"

Snape #erschrocken#: "IHR AUCH?"

Suppentöpfchen: "Ich bin dein Vater Snape!"

Snape:" Ich bin dagegen."

Suppentöpfchen: "Aber wieso das denn? Diese Spalterei war keine gute Idee. Niemand hat uns mehr lieb! Außerdem hatte ich in dieser Form seit Jahren keinen Sex mehr!"

Voldemort: "Meinst du etwa ich?"

#alles geschockt#

Voldemort (der nun bemerkt hat, dass er sich blamiert hat): "WAS! Ich hatte keine Zeit! Ich bin ein sehr beschäftigter Mann! Welteroberung und so..."

#alle wissen, dass es alleine an seinem Aussehen liegt#

Neville: "Wenn du vielleicht ein bisschen was Farbigeres tragen würdest... und mal in die Sonne gehst. Oder dir vielleicht einen Scheitel wachsen lässt?"

Voldemort (streicht sich über den Kopf): "Meinst du? Ich dachte immer es unterstreicht meine schönen Augen..."

Politesse: "Oh ja... Sie haben wirklich zauberhafte Augen." #zwinkert ihm zu#

Voldemort: "Avada Kedavra!"

Ein Straßenfeger mit einem großen Besen schiebt die Leichen von der Politesse und Luke Skywalker weg. Neville klaut allerdings noch schnell das Lichtwert.

Töpfchen: "Warum nicht gleich so? Also früher hattest du eindeutig mehr Biss. Du verweichlichst."

Trevorator: "Und so was ist mein Zwilling... Pah."

Mauvaise 

Bei dem Satz "Du solltest dir auch mal einen Scheitel machen" tut sich eine Tür im Hintergrund auf und Gildo erscheint.

Gildo: #mischt sich ungefragt ins Gespräch ein# "Ja aber halloo, natürlich sollten sie einen Scheitel tragen, das würde ihren schwarzen Haaren unheimlich guuut stehen, und wenn sie dann noch einen feschen Oberlippenbart tragen- ja daaann sind sie taatsächlich der allerleeetzte Schrei, ja sagen sie doch, da gab es doch schon mal wer aus ihrer Familie der auch so ausgeschaut hat wenn ich nicht irre?"

Voldemort: #stolz# "Mmmhhh, ein Cousin von mir... hat der Familie Ehre gemacht und neue Rekorde in punkto Massenmorde und Grausamkeiten aufgestellt...aber ich weiß nicht, ich hätte da schon lieber etwas Individuelles..."

Gildo: "AAAber natüürlich, dass machen wir doch; da schaun´s sie doch mal hier, da haben wir fesches grün und tuffiges rot..."

#wedelt mit den Fingern und Neville schleppt einen kompletten Friseursalon herein#

Gildo: "Naa soo seetzen sie sich doch"

#zwingt Voldemort mit Gewalt auf den Stuhl#

„und nuu läächeln, wir machen eine Vorher-nachher-show, ja das wird präächtig!"!

#Die Politesse ist so nett und schießt umständlich die Fotos# (Moment: hätte nie gedacht das die Worte "Politesse" und "nett" in einen Satz passen… Sachen gibt´s, die gibt´s gar nicht...)

Anschließend zieht Gildo einen Vorhang von das Ganze und man hört nur noch seine Kommentare:

"Naaa, hier machen wir eine Haarverlängerung, das ist fesch, gelt?"

"Neville, niiicht so viiiel grün, du musst wissen, das macht seine Haut so gelbstichig, blau ist besser!"

"Nee, Moment, ach, wie schaut´s dass denn aus... besser noch mehr rosa, Neville, rosa rettet so gut wie alles!"

"Najaa, vielleicht doch net alles... tja, wass machen wir denn da? Ach, dann halt ein dunkles lila einfach drüber, Neville, einfach drübber..."

"Ja prächtig, jetzt nur noch die Lockenwickler festzurren... ja toll... und nu noch eine Stunde einwirken lassen..."

#kommt hinter dem Vorhang hervor#

"Ich sing uns derweil etwas..."

Anschießend geht er in die Mitte der Bühne; schnappt sich von irgendwoher ein Mikrofon und grölt hinein:

„GILDOO HAT EUCH LIIEEEB!"

Nach einer halben Stunde Marter für die Ohren ist Gildo endlich fertig, springt zum Vorhang und reißt ihn zurück:

"Jaah, meine seehr verehrten Zuschauererr, und hiiier haben wir: Den neuen uuultimativen Look von VOLDEMORT!"

Und hinter dem Vorhang kommt Voldemort hervor, mit einer Frisur, die sowohl Elemente von Atze Schröder, als auch dem peinlichen Sänger von Tokio Hotel sowie ein paar Rasterzöpfe von Maaarrriiii in sich vereinen. Das Ganze ist nicht nur in einem Ton, sondern gleich in drei schaurigen und nicht zueinander passenden Farben wie Neongrün, Eidottergelb, Kotzbraun und Dunkellila gehalten.

Voldemort geht mit langsamen, gemessenen Schritten zu einem großen Spiegel, der in einer dunklen Nische steht, betrachtet sein Ebenbild einige Minuten lang- dreht sich zu Gildo um, der vorsorglich hinter Neville in Deckung geht- wendet sich langsam zurück zum Spiegel und fragt mit Grabeststimme:

"Spieglein Spieglein an der Wand,

bin ich der Schönste im ganzen Land?"

Alle halten den Atem an. Einige Minuten lang passiert nichts, dann plötzlich ertönt eine blecherne Stimme:

"Guten Tag. Sie sind verbunden mit der "_Schneewitchen Spiegel Hotline_". Leider hat der ihnen zugeteilte Beamte zurzeit eine andere Aufgabe. Bitte haben sie Geduld."

Voldemort zögert einen Moment und tritt dann voller Wucht gegen den Spiegel, der von der Wand fällt und zersplittert.

Das macht Voldis Spiegelbild nicht eben schöner.

Aus dem Hintergrund hören wir Trelawneys Stimme: "Ein zerbrochener Spiegel, Voldemort. Das macht zehn Jahre Pech".

Wieder herrscht Totenstille, in denen sich Voldemort umdreht und Trelawney unter einer pinken Haarlocke wütend anfunkelt.

Dumbledore: "Wieso denn 10 Jahre? Ich dachte immer, ein zerbrochener Spiegel gibt sieben?"

Trelawney: "Tjaaaah, das ist sooo schon korrekt, aber befragt doch nur die Sterne!"

Dumbledore: "Oh ja, die Sterne" #starrt zwei Minuten lang die Studiodecke an# „Was sagen sie denn?"

Trelawney: "Nun, Voldemorts Sternzeichen ist Jungfrau- die gelten als sehr ehrgeizig und willensstark"

Trevorator: "Jungfrau!" #lacht laut# „Voldii, das wusste ich ja gar nicht von dir! Du armer Kerl- naja, schon verständlich dass man MIT SO EINER FRISUR keine abbekommt!"

Voldemort wirft ihm einen wütenden Blick zu, und sagt dann gemessen: "Ich bin nicht Jungfrau. Ich bin Fisch."

Dumbledore #wendet sich an Trelawney#: "Gelten nicht die Fische als besonders kreativ und verträumt?"

Voldemort tritt im Hintergrund erneut gegen den Spiegel.

Trelawney: "Nun, öhm- auf jeden Fall ist sein Aszendent Waage, und da die Waage heute Nacht im dritten Haus der Venus steht, bekommt er anstelle der sieben für den zerbrochenen Spiegel zehn Jahre!"

Voldemort: "Ist mir scheißegal" #tritt erneut gegen den Spiegel#.

Ein Summen ertönt, dann eine greise Stimme des durchschnittlichen gelangweilten und unterbezahlten Beamten:

"Wer ist da bitte?"

Voldemort: "Ich bin´s, und ich habe eine Frage, und zwar-"

Die Stimme: "WER ist ich?"

Voldemort #grummelnd#: "Rumpelstilzchen".

Die Stimme: "Sososo- der Vorname noch, bitte!"

Voldemort: "Mein Name ist Pocahontas!"

Die Stimme: "Alles klar, Pocahontas Rumpelstilzchen also, was kann ich für sie tun?"

Voldemort: "Nein, nur Spaß, ich bin Voldemort."

Die Stimme: "Voldemort und wie weiter?"

Voldemort #jetzt richtig sauer, weil der Beamte nicht über seinen Witz gelacht hat#: "Tom Vorlost Elvis Riddle."

Die stimme: "Ich dachte, sie heißen Voldemort?"

Voldemort ist jetzt auf hundertachtzig, zieht seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und richtet ihn auf den Spiegel: "Avada Kedavr-"

Der Beamte #gelangweilt#: "Na schön na schön, dann überspringen wir eben das Protokoll, ich habe sowieso in drei Minuten Mittagspause... also was wollten sie?"

Voldemort: " Spieglein Spieglein an der Wand-

wer ist der Schönste im ganzen Land?"

Es folgt eine Pause, in der zu hören ist wie der Beamte an der anderen Seite des Spiegels gelangweilt die Anfrage mit seinem Zeigefinger in eine Tastatur einhackt. Daraufhin folgt ein leises Summen, dann wieder die fluchende Stimme des Beamten:

"Verdammt, das Drecksding hat sich schon wieder aufgehängt...hören Sie, wir sind jetzt schon fast in meiner Pause drin, rufen sie doch morgen wieder an.." #will auflegen #

Voldemort: "EINEN MOMENT! ICH WERDE IHNEN UND IHRER GANZE FAMILIE NACHTS EIN PAAR KAPUZENTRAGENDE SPINNER MIT TOTENMASKTEN VORM GESICHT VORBEISCHICKEN; WENN SIE MIR NICHT SOFORT SAGEN WAS ICH WISSEN WILL!"

Der Beamte: #seufzt# "Na schön, einen Moment, ich frage mal eben meine Kollegin..."

Man hört schlurfende Schritte, die sich entfernen; dann ein fünfminütiges Geschnatter über das Wetter und die hässliche Bluse der Sekretärin eine Etage tiefer; anschließend wieder schlurfende Schritte zurück, Papiergeraschel, und endlich wieder die Stimme des Beamten: "Sooo, ich habs jetzt hier."

Voldemort, der die letzten Minuten damit verbracht hat, unruhig vor dem Spiegel auf und ab zu gehen und gelegentlich einen Fluch in Richtung Spiegel und einen bösen Blick in Richtung Trelawney zu werfen, die gerade damit beschäftigt ist, Neptuns Stellung zu seinem Aszendenten auszuknobeln, fragt sofort: "UUUUNNND?"

Der Beamte liest gelangweilt:

" Tom Vorlost Elvis Riddle Voldemort,

ihr seid der Schönste hier,

Doch Harry Potter hinter den sieben Bergen

bei den neun Weasleys

in ihrer Bruchbude

ist tausendmal schöner als Ihr!"

Voldemort: "WAAAAAASSSS?" #wendet sich wutschnaubend Trelawney zu: "Ein würdiger Gegner- Ok;

der Chosen One- Ok;

ABER MUSS DIESER KLEINE KERL MIT BRILLE AUCH NOCH SCHÖNER ALS ICH SEIN?"

Trelawney weicht mit erhobenen Händen vor dem wutschnaubenden Voldemort zurück.

Trelawney: "Nicht Voldemort, die Sterne sind ganz klar gegen einen Mord heute Abend!"

Voldemort: "Ach jaaa?"

Der Trevorator: "Also wenn du mich fragst: ich bin FÜR einen Mord heute Abend..."

Trelawney #in Panik kreischend#: "Dich fragt aber keiner! Voldiii, nimm doch Vernunft an, dein Horoskop ist dir nicht gut gesinnt!"

Voldemort hört nicht und feuert nacheinander mehrere Blitze auf Trelawney ab, die sich hinter einem der knautschigen Studiosessel versteckt.

Ganz plötzlich erwachen die bis dato scheintoten Regisseure aus ihrer Lethargie und brüllen durcheinander: "Das ist es!"

"Was?"

"Ein neues Format muss her, aber schnell"

"Was? Wir sind doch immer noch auf Sendung?"

"Sind wir das? Na schön- wir brauchen etwas Neues, frisches, noch nie dagewesenes!"

"Vielleicht sollten unsere Kandidaten eklige Würmer essen?"

"Haaalooooooho! In letzter Zeit kein Fernsehen gewesen, was? Die Kiste ist voll mit Sendungen, in denen Kandidaten eklige Dinge essen müssen! Nein, wir brauchen etwas wirklich Neues, etwas ganz außergewöhnliches..."

#alle Schweigen und denken angestrengt nach#

"Ich habs: Wir machen eine Telenovela!"

"Aber dass ist doch nix neues! Alle Sender bringen momentan Tele- "

"Ist doch egal: Gut geklaut ist halb neu erfunden, merk dir das! Und jetzt los, ich will eine romantische Lovestory, dass die Tränen nur so fließen, hört ihr!"

"Aber mit welchen Schauspielern?"

"Pah, Schauspieler, Schauspieler, wir machen eine Reality-Telenovela! Hah, DAS ist innovativ. Pass auf, Voldemort ist ein mittelloser Bauer-"

#im Hintergrund verstummt das Geschrei abrupt- Dann Voldemort: "ICH BIN KEIN BAUER!"

1 Regisseur: Na gut. naaaa gut, dann bist du eben kein Bauer, dann bist du eben... Schmied."

Voldemort: "ICH WILL ABER KEIN SCHMIED SEIN!" #zückt seinen Zauberstab#

1 Regisseur: "Ok ok, #seufzt# na gut, willst du dann der reiche fiese Graf sein?"

Voldemort: "Au ja!"

Regisseur: "Na gut.. dann brauchen wir noch... eine weibliche Hauptdarstellerin... #schaut sich in dem Raum um#

"also, intelligent braucht sie nicht zu sein, Hauptsache, sie sieht passabel aus und lächelt an den richtigen Stellen- aber keine Sorge, wir sagen euch, wann... also: wer ist schön aber blöd?"

#sieht sich unter den Anwesenden um und geht die einzelnen Möglichkeiten durch#

_Trelawney - haha, dass ich nicht lache, die ist zwar blöd, aber nicht schön, Mc Gonagall- die ist klug, aber auch nicht schön...und außerdem SEHR alt... Rita- nee, zu überspitzt, da bekommen wir nachher noch mehr Drohbriefe als jetzt schon...grmpf, was machen wir denn da? Dann muss eben einer der Männer... Trevorator- der bringt mich um, außerdem kann selbst eine Tonne Make-up die Tränensäcke nicht mehr verdecken; Voldemort- genau das gleiche wie bei Trevii, und Voldemort spielt den Grafen, dass ist ganz nett; Dumbledore- nee, viiiieeel zu alt (obwohl auch die Senioren eine Zielgrupe bilden... na, der wird dann eben der verständnisvolle Vater der Hauptdarstellerin)...mmh... obwohl: _

_WAS IST EIGENTLICH MIT- SNAPE!_


	10. Chapter Ten

Mauvaise

Und nach dem unserem Regisseur dieser Geistesblitz gekommen ist, macht er sich gleich daran, ihn in die Tat umzusetzen, und Snape so behutsam wie möglich auf seine bevorstehende Rolle vorzubereiten:

"Snape, ich will dich morgen, um Punkt sieben Uhr, in einem fantastischen rosa Kleid vor der Kamera, ist das klar! Du machst die Frau."

Snape?????!!!!!!

Der Regisseur: "Na hey, das grüne pustelige Ding wirst du ja wohl kaum vermissen- ach, da fällt mir was ein"

#wendet sich an Luna, die ziellos im Studio herumsteht und die er für seine Sekretärin hält (immerhin erfüllt sie alle Kriterien einer Sekretärin: blond, kann nichts, macht nichts.) #

„- Liebes, sei doch so gut, und buch morgen für Snape einen Termin bei der Schönheitschirurgie, so hässlich, wie das Ding ist, werden die dass da schon abnehmen..."

Snape: #erholt sich langsam von seinem Schock#: "Was? Aber ich bin gerne ein Mann!"

Trevorator #klopft Snape jovial auf die Schulter#: "Also, deine kümmerliche Ausstattung macht dich ja jetzt nicht gerade-"

Voldemort: "Und außerdem warst du schon immer so...- weibisch."

Snape: #fassungslos# "WEIBISCH!"

Dumbledore #zählt an den Fingern ab#: "Najaaa... du hast lange Haare, du trägst lange Kleider-"

Snape: "Na und! #panisch# Das machen andere auch! Und die langen Haare sind modern!"

Trevorator: "Waren, Snape, waren modern, und zwar vor mindestens 31 Jahren...seitdem verbindet man mit langhaarigen Männern nicht mehr "Rebell" sondern "ungepflegt"..."

Snape: "ICH BIN NICHT UNGEPFEGT!"

Alle: #peinliches Schweigen#

Snape: "Ihr findet ich bin ungepflegt?"

Trevorator: "Äähm... deine Haare glänzen fettig..."

Snape: "Jaaaa, und? Ich benutze das neue Spiegelglatt-Shampoo von Loreal! Das soll so sein!"

Alle: "Oh... #räusper# das haben wir nicht gewusst..."

Snape #mit Tränen in den Augen#: "Wollte darum nie jemand neben mir an der großen Tafel sitzen?"

#Schweigen#

Mc Gonagall: "Nein.. das war eigentlich nur, weil dich keiner leiden mag..."

Voldemort: "Uuuuund weil du so weibisch bist!"

Snape: "Ich bin gaaar nicht weibisch!"

Dumbledore: "Oh doch- du kneifst!"

Voldemort: "Und du kreischst!"

Trelawney: "Und wenn wir uns streiten, dann ziehst du mich immer an den Haaren!"

Harry: "Und du lästerst, du Mädchen!"

Snape: "Halt du dich da raus, klar? Und für dich immer noch Sie Mädchen! #röstet Harry#

Voldemort #dem gerade noch was einfiel#: "Und du bist zickig!"

Snape: "ICH BIN ÜBERHAUPT NICHT ZICKIG!"

Der Regisseur versucht zu schlichten, da er befürchtet dass seine neue Hauptdarstellerin in Star -Allüren verfällt:

"Naaah, Snapy, du bist nicht zickig! Und nu geh morgen brav zu dem Termin beim Schönheitschirurgen und lass dich entmannen!"

Snape: #schiebt die Unterlippe vor#: "Neeeeiiiiin, ich maaahaaaag nicht!"

Der Regisseur wird ernst: "Das interessiert mich nicht! Du hast einen Knebelvertrag unterschrieben, und in dem steht unter § 25481532,12 Abschnitt g): "Sie sind dazu verpflichtet, sich Ihrer jeweiligen Rolle umfassend anzupassen!" - und Geschlechtsumwandlungen fallen ja wohl ganz klar in dieses Fach!"

Aus dem Hintergrund hört man Dieter Bohlen, der sich diabolisch die Hände reibt und „Heute back ich, morgen brau ich, und übermorgen nehme ich euch alle unter Vertrag und überschwemme den Musikmarkt mit schlechten Duplikaten amerikanischer Sänger!" singt.

Die Kamera fokussiert wieder den Vordergrund, in dem sich Frau Kallwass aus ihrer vorübergehenden Lethargie und von ihren penetranten Gästen Bush und Bin Laden befreit hat und sich nun auf das neue Thema _„Ungewollte Geschlechtsumwandlungen- was alles im Showbiz verlangt wird"_ stürzt.

Kallwass: „Mein lieber Snape, sie wollen also keine Frau sein? Warum denn nicht?"

Aus dem Nichts taucht plötzlich Alice Schwarzer auf die schreit: „DA! Er will keine Frau sein! Ich fühle mich DISKRIMINIERT!"

(Anmerkung der Autorin: Bitte nicht falsch verstehen, ich bin eine überzeugte Feministin und Fan von Alice Schwarzer, aber dass musste jetzt einfach sein )

#Snape sieht sich von einem Haufen Hausfrauen bedroht, die immer noch den Großteil des Publikums stellen und versucht zu retten, was zu retten ist#

Snape: „Nein nein, ich LIEBE Frauen!"

Lucius #kommt angerannt#: „Was soll das heißen, du LIEBST Frauen! Häää!"

Snape #zischt aus dem Mundwinkel, in der Hoffnung diskret zu bleiben#: „ Lucie - Maus, das ist doch Schwachsinn, das weißt du ganz genau…"

Frau Kallwass: „HAH! Dank unserer ultimativen Hyper- Super –Psycho –Mega - Mikrofone haben wir alles mit angehört- sie sind also SCHWUL?"

Trevorator: „HAH! Ich hab doch von Anfang an gesagt dass er WEIBISCH ist!"

Snape: „Ich bin nicht weibisch!"

Trevorator: „Bist du doch!"

Snape: „NEIN!"

„Bist du doch!"

„Neeiiiin!"

„Doch"

„Nein!"

„Doch"

„Nein!"

„Doch!"

„Nein!"

„Doch!"

„Nein!"

#Pause, Snape atmet erleichtert auf#

„BIST DU DOCH!"

Snape: „Bin ich n-"

In diesem Moment unterbricht eine Stimme das Gezänk: "HÖRT IHR JETZT WOHL ENDLICH AUF ZU STREITEN; ICH HABE KOPFSCHMERZEN!"

Alles verstummt, dann fragt Snape schüchtern: „Wer bist du? Bist du etwa-"

Mächtige Stimme: „Jahhh, genau der bin ich!"

Snape #ehrfürchtig#: „Etwa-"

Mächtige Stimme: „Jaaaaaahhhhh"

Snape: „DER PRODUZENT!"

Mächtige Stimme: #beleidigt#: „Nein, ich bin GOTT!"

Snape #gelangweilt#: „Ach sooo… der schon wieder…!"

Gott: „… und ich bin der Produzent!"

Trelawney: „Gott ist unser Produzent!"

Dumbledore: „Tjaaaah, es wird euch überraschen Leute, aber ICH wusste das natürlich alles schon vorher!"

Voldemort: „Ach halts Maul!"

Luna #die natürlich vergessen hat den Termin zu machen und jetzt staunend in die falsche Richtung starrt und ihre Frage an einen Gummistiefel richtet, der zufällig vorbeihüpft#: „DARF Gott das denn? Ich meine Produzent-sein und so?"

Gott: „Mein liebes Kind, ich habe das SEIN erschaffen, da darf ich ja wohl Produzent sein!"

1. Regisseur: „Und was machst du so als unser Produzent!"

Gott: „Euch erstmal sagen dass euer Format scheiße ist! Unsere Einschaltquoten liegen sogar unter der zweitausendsten Wiederholung von „_Das letzte Einhorn"_ ! Kommt endlich zum Schluss, und dann kaufe ich mir von meinen verdienten Milliönchen eine nette Finca auf Mallorca…"

2. Regisseur: "Aber wir haben doch eine ganz neue Idee! Wir wollen doch eine Reality-Telenovela machen!"

Gott: „Reality-Telenovela- mmmhh, na gut, mal sehen, aber bringt erst mal diese Show hier zu Ende, ok?"

1.Regisseur: „Alles klar--- ALSO; ALLES AUF SEINE PLÄTZE LEUTE; WIR DREHEN DIE LETZTE SZENE „Ewige End- Endscheidung für Hogwarts sucht den Superstar"!" -# blickt sich suchend um# „Moment: Ich brauche die dusselige Blondine mit dem Sprachfehler!"

Luna: #erwacht aus ihrer Lethargie# „Oh, ich glaube die ist tot.."

1. Regisseur: „Ist sie das… #grummel grummel# …kann schon sein, hab den Überblick verloren... na gut- dann gebt mir halt einfach wen anders mit nem Sprachfehler!"

Das Licht geht an, und die uns allen bekannte Bühne steht ungebeten im Fokus der Kamera- und auf ihr, noch ungebetener und noch unerwünschter steht das Duplikat von Michelle Hunzinger, die neue Moderatorin von "Deutschland sucht den Superstar" deren Name ich mir nicht die Mühe gemacht habe ihn mir zu merken... auf jeden Fall hat auch diese blondierte Schnepfe tiefdekollierte Ausschnitte und den obligatorischen Sprachfehler, und damit- zumindest scheint es so- besitzt sie die ultimativen Qualifikationen für die Moderation dieses Formats.

Hunzinger-Nachfolgerin: "Meine Damen und ´Erren, es ist wieder so weit, ich begrüße sie recht erzlich bei "_Hogwarts sucht den Superstar_!" Wir nähern uns dem Ende dieser Show, und dieses Ende wird Ihnen präsentiert von mir und meinem männlichen Begleiter, und da die Autorin dieser Show sich leider auch nischt die Mühe gemacht ´at, sich den Namen dieses Menschen zu merken, ist es der altbekannte CARSTEN SPENGEMANN!"

#Carsten Spengemann betritt die Bühne strahlend, stellt sich neben seine Partnerin, sein Gesichtsausdruck ändert sich sofort von "Kamerageil" zu "höchst dramatisch", langsam öffnet er den Mund:

"Meine lieben Zuschauer, wir nähern uns dem ENDE. Wir haben lange Zeit verschiedene Kandidaten singen gehört, unser Studio wurde zerstört und von einer Sintflut heimgesucht, viele von uns wurden ermordet oder starben grausamst und tauchten doch wenig später unversehrt wieder auf, unser Set und unser Team erfuhr räumliche Veränderungen, wir machten Ausflüge nach Rom, oder auf den Meeresgrund... wir trafen berühmte Leute, wie Gott-"

#der Produzent im Hintergrund winkt in die Kamera#

„-und Frau Kallwass, wir sprachen mit Jesus und Moses.. kurzum: es war einiges los, und zusammengenommen war in dieser Show mehr los als in manchen Abenteuerfilmen, welche unter erhöhten Produktionskosten gedreht werden um die hundertfünfundneunzigste Autoexplosion zu sehen, aus der der Held mit einem coolen Spruch auf die Lippen hervor geht...doch nun ist es so weit: wir nähern uns dem finalen Countdown, dem alles entscheidenden Showdown, an dem geklärt wird, welcher der hier singenden Stars die nächsten Wochen das untere Drittel der manipulierten Charts besetzten wird... zuerst aber führen wir die üblichen stinklangweiligen Gespräche mit den Kandidaten, welche keinen Arsch interessieren, danach zeigen wir einen Mitschnitt aller Szenen, danach fordern wir sie zum Telefonvoten auf ( und zwar so wie als würde unser Leben davon abhängen), und dann tun wir auch noch so wie als könnten sie dabei ein Auto gewinnen, aber nur wenn sie eine absolut schwachsinnige Frage auf Walddorfschulen-Niveau beantworten... und daaanach wird unser Notar uns den versiegelten Umschlang quer über das ganze Studiogelände bringen, und das wird so lange dauern, dass die Hälfte unserer Zuschauer schon abgeschaltet haben... dann wird umständlich der Umschlag geöffnet, und dann verkünde ich überrascht, das -"

Regisseur 1: „Stopp! Stopp! Du verdirbst dem Zuschauer ja die ganze Spannung!"

Der Trevorator: „Welche Spannung? Die ist nach den inhaltlosen Gesprächen mit den Kandidaten doch sowieso gleich Null!"

Voldemort: „Den pseudo-emotionalen Rückblick nicht zu vergessen…"

Trelawney: „Aber wenigstens ist der noch interessanter als das Geheuchel der Moderatoren auf der Bühne…"

Trevorator: „Jah, eigentlich sehe ich mir den auch immer gerne an.."

Regisseur 2: #räusper# „Tja, was diesen Rückblick angeht…"

Frau Kallwass (hat ihn nicht gehört): „Eigentlich ist ja gerade der Rückblick das A und O einer solchen Sendung…"

Regisseur 2:"Jah, nun, also… um ganz ganz ehrlich zu sein… der Rückblick wurde gestrichen…"

Stille.

Snape: „Hört ihr sie? Die Möglichkeit, dieser Serie noch einen stilvollen Abschluss zu verpassen, verlässt gerade wutschnaubend den Raum…"

Dumbledore: „Es wird euch überraschen, aber… ich habe das alles schon vorher gewusst! Ich konnte es euch nur nicht sagen… weil… weil… es war einfach keine Zeit!"

#wieder Schweigen#

Trelawney: „Dumbledore, wir waren die ganze Zeit hier. Alle. Du hättest es uns jederzeit sagen können!"

Dumbledore #mit einem ekelhaften weisen kleinen Lächeln#: „Jaah, das hätte ich tun können was?"

#die Stille breitet sich aus, alle starren Dumbledore an#

Dumbledore: „Aber ihr wart eben einfach noch nicht REIF genug, um die Wahrheit zu erfahren…"

#die Stille hat ihr Maximum erreicht und explodiert in einem Haufen wütender Stimmen, die alle auf Dumbledore einschreien#

„Dummer alter Sack…"

„…völlig senil …."

„ …eigentlich schon immer gewusst… pah!"

„ Weißt du das Datum deines Todes? Dann schau mal in den Kalender! Das ist heute!"

„ …alter seniler Sack"

„…hat mich betrogen…"

„…töten"…

„Deutschland hat sowieso ein Rentenproblem…"

„…töten…"

„Alter ekelhafter seniler Sack!"

Der Regisseur2 geht dazwischen: „Aber aber Kinder, so schlimm ist das Ganze doch gar nicht…"

#Regisseur Nummer zwei wird auf ziemlich unschöne und mittelalterliche Art und Weise hingerichtet- es kann keiner bezweifeln, dass der Mensch eine unheimliche Fantasie besitzt#

Gott: „ So Künderschün, war gerade mal für kleine Götter, hab ich was nicht mitbekommen?"

Harry: „Einer deiner Gläubigen wurde grausamst getötet- und du warst nicht da!"

Gott #mäßig interessiert#: „Ach jaa… das kann vorkommen… Schwamm drüber Harry, es gibt noch genug andere… Wenn ich für jeden, der in meinem Namen stirbt, einen Feiertag einrichten würde, fänden die Menschen gar nicht mehr genug Zeit, für mich in die Kirche zu gehen… andererseits, wenn ich für jeden meiner Schäflein, das stirbt, einen Euro bekommen würde, wäre ich ein reicher Mann…und das ganze wäre außerdem eine ziemlich sichere Sache…."

#sieht sich im Raum um#

„Wäre jemand bereit, mir für jeden Menschen, der stirbt, einen Euro zu geben? Nein? Wie schade…..."

#Harry kann es nicht fassen dass ihn nun sogar Gott enttäuscht, er schnappt nach Luft- und fällt in Ohnmacht#

Gott: #hat auch das nicht mitbekommen#: „Also gut Leute- weiter geht's im Text… was ist mit diesem coolen Rückblick, den es immer in solchen Shows gibt?"

Alle: ….

Regisseur 1: „Der… ähm… ist leider nicht möglich… Gott, Sir!"

Gott: „Warum dass denn?" #ihm fällt was ein# „WAGE ES NICHT; DEN GROßEN UND ALLMÄCHTIGEN GOTT ZU ERZÜRNEN, DENN ICH WERDE DICH UND DEIN VOLK 40 JAHRE DURCH DIE WÜSTE ZIEHEN LASSEN WENN DU´S TUST!"

Regisseur 1: „A-a-a-aber ich habe gar kein Volk!"

Gott: „Nein? Kein Volk? So ein Mist….Hast du eine Familie, die ich töten kann? Oder eine Heimatstadt die du sehr gern hast und die ich untergehen lassen könnte?"

Regisseur 1: „ Öööhm- nein?"

Gott: „So ein Mist.. es ist schon ein Ärgernis mit diesen Menschen! Es heißt nicht umsonst _„ Du sollst fruchtbar sein und dich vermehren…"_ …wenn alle so denken, hab ich bald keine Gläubigen mehr…und was mit Gläubigen passiert, an die niemand mehr glaubt, dass kannst du mal Terry Prattchet fragen… mpfh…#kommt zu einem Entschluss#… dann wirst du halt von einem Wal verschluckt!"

„Regisseur 1: „Einem Wal? Aber hier ist kein Wahl!"

Gott: „Forderst du mich heraus?"

Regisseur: „Ähm, nein, natürlich nicht.. gut.. öhm… dann gehe ich besser mal packen… wenn Sie einen Rückblick wollen, müssen Sie sich den schon selber zusammen schneiden, das Kameramaterial von 2158482 Kameras finden Sie im-"

Gott: „Ach wisst ihr, diese Rückblicke werden total überschätzt…"

#der Trevorator will protestieren#

Gott: „Halt den Mund, oder ich rufe die Fee die dich in einen Frosch zurückverwandelt- und dann musst du für den Rest deines Lebens an Nevilles Seite quacken und hoffen dass er sich nicht aus Versehen auf dich setzt- oder aber vergisst dich zu füttern!"

#der Trevorator ist still#

Gott: „Schöön, also zurück zum Programm… der Rückblick ist gestrichen, und die Gespräche mit den Sängern öden mich an- außerdem ist die Hälfte von ihnen schon tot, und ich hab keine Lust noch mal die Lazarus- Nummer abzuziehen… also werden auch die gestrichen… kommen wir sofort zum Telefonvoting…"

Das Hunzinger-Duplikat und Spengemann erscheinen wieder im Bild und strahlen den imaginären Zuschauer an: „Bitte rufen Sie für unsere Kandidaten an! Nur 2.56 Euro im Festnetz! Bitte wählen sie die 1235488 für …."

Spengemann: „Unsere Kandidaten sind auf Sie angewiesen!"

Hunzinger- Klon: „Und natürlich können Sie auch was gewinnen!"

Spengemann: „Jaah, und zwar ein AUTO ! Ist das nicht supii!"

Hunzinger- pieps-Stimme-Klon: „Aber dafür müssen sie zuerst ein kleines Rätsel lösen:

An welcher Stadt liegt Köln am Rhein?

am Rhein oder

am Nil

Wir wünschen Ihnen viel Erfolg!"

WERBUNG

Ein kleiner Straßenjunge aus Brasilien kommt ins Bild, außerdem noch sein fetter Freund- beide losen eine Fußballmannschaft aus- plötzlich kommen WARUM AUCH IMMER gutbezahlte bekannte Fußballer aus den abbruchfälligen Häuser und stellen sich zu Spiel auf.

Und die Aussage dieser Werbung: Es ist zwar verdammt unwahrscheinlich, aber wenn brasilianische Straßenjungen aus Brasilien Adidasturnschuhe kaufen, die zwar in ihrem Land von Kinderhänden produziert werden aber ihn zwei seiner Jahresgehälter als Schuhputzer kosten, dann kann es sein, dass er eines Tages mit den berühmtesten Nationalspielern Europas in einem sehr dreckigen und staubigen Hinterhof Fußball spielt!

-----

Eine neue Werbung taucht auf: „Hey, Bausparen hat zwar nicht im Entferntesten was mit Fußball und noch weniger mit der Fußball-WM zu tun, aber wen kümmert´s? Werden Sie Fan vom eigenen Zuhause!"

Werbung Ende

Die Hunzinger Nachfolgerin erscheint wieder im Bild: „Meine Damen und erren, wir sind wieder da! Nun wird es wieder spannend! Sie ´aben abgestimmt, wer unser Sieger sein soll… und nun kommen wir zum spannenden Schluss unserer spannenden Sendung!"

Spengemann: „Jetzt geht es ums Ganze, meine Damen und Herren, jetzt zeigt sich, wer der Gewinner ist, nun nähern wir uns der Entscheidung-„

Gott: „Sag mal kannste das Ganze nicht was beschleunigen? Das soll heut noch über die Bühne sein!"

Spengemann: „Ich dachte ich mache es was spannender…"

Gott: „Sag mal, hast du denn nichts als Grütze im Kopf?" #wendet sich an die Kamera# „So Leute, dass ist das Ende, also seit gefälligst gespannt, oder meine Engel töten eure Erstgeborenen…" #guckt zurück zu Spengemann# „Siehst du? Überhaupt kein Problem.. und jetzt Beeilung, Zeit ist Geld!"

Spengemann: „ÄÄhm, ja gut… jetzt kommt also unser Notar mit dem Ergebnis Ihrer Telefonabstimmung zu uns über das Studiogelände…. Es kann sich nur noch um Minuten handeln, bis wir wissen, wer der Sieger unser Show ist… wir nähern uns dem Ende, und ich kann die Spannung förmlich spü –äh-"

#sieht verstohlen zu Gott hinüber, der drohend guckt# „ Aber dass ist ja auch egal, wir warten jetzt einfach auf den Brief…"

Die folgenden zwei Stunden werden damit verbracht, auf den verdammten Notar mit den verdammten Ergebnissen zu warten… der für den Weg über das Studium so lange braucht, als käme er geradewegs aus Grönland hierüber- zu Fuß, versteht sich…..

Eine Ewigkeit später (Carsten Spengemann ist mittlerweile im „gesetzten Alter" und hat eine Glatze und einen Bierbauch): „Meine Damen und Herren, die Spannung hat ihren Höhepunkt erreicht... hier ist er, unser Notar… und er hat den versiegelten Brief…. Öhm, kann mir bitte mal wer einen Brieföffner geben?"

Es dauert eine Weile, in der alle einen Brieföffner suchen, bis Neville auf die Idee kommt, dass er ja ein Zauberer ist, und mit einem Zauberspruch den Brief öffnet- und dabei den Inhalt versengt.#

Im Raum herrscht Schweigen, alles starrt auf den verkohlten Zettel, den Spengemann aus dem Briefumschlag fischt und der nicht mehr lesbar ist…dann starren alle Neville an. Und Neville erinnert sich dieses eine Mal an eine Reihe von natürlichen Instinkten, die dem Menschen inne wohnen… und dieser Instinkt trägt den Namen „Selbstschutz" und gibt Neville einen nicht zu übersehenden Rat:

„LAUF!"

Und Neville tut ein einziges Mal in seinem Leben das Richtige: er hört auf diesen Rat und rennt. Dummerweise nicht schnell genug. Und jetzt ein wenig Mathematik für die Schüler unter uns. Was ist schneller, eine Horde erwachsener Zauberer, die übelsten Flüche auf den Lippen, oder ein pummeliger, ungeschickter Junge mit einer Durchschnittsgeschwindigkeit von einem Kilometer die Stunde? Wenn wir jetzt annehmen, dass der durchschnittliche Mensch maximal 5 Sekunden braucht, um ein komplexes lateinisches Wort auszusprechen (seien wir großzügig und sagen, dass man dafür eine Minute braucht- für die Langsamen unter uns), wie weit ist Neville dann gekommen, als ihn der erste Fluch im Nacken trifft und zu Boden wirft?

Und jetzt noch eine Frage für die Philosophen: Wie viele Todesflüche braucht man, um einen Menschen zu töten? Sind zehn Todesflüche tödlicher als einer?

Auf jeden Fall, lange Rede, kurzer Sinn, Neville liegt am Ende tot auf dem Boden. Soviel zum Thema „Du könntest auch der Auserwählte sein." Haha.

Nachdem alle anwesenden Zauberer also ihrer Fantasie freien Lauf gelassen haben und sich auch die Nicht-Zauberer mittels scharfer Messer und anderer zur Zerstörung geeigneter Gegenstände ausgiebig gerächt haben, starren alle auf Spengemann, der immer noch wie betäubt auf den verkohlten Umschlag starrt…

Wird nun wieder alles von vorne losgehen? Das Telefonvoting? Das verzweifelte Warten auf den versiegelten Umschlag?

Trevorator: „Also wenn ihr mich fragt: Castingshows werden echt überschätzt..."

Trelawney: „Jaah, da hast du recht, und man braucht ja auch gar keine hundertfünfundneunzigsten Gewinner einer solchen Show…"

Snape: „Der dann die nächsten Wochen ständig im Fernsehen auftaucht…"

Frau Kallwass: „Und danach sang und klanglos in der Versenkung verschwindet…"

#alle starren erwartungsvoll Gott an#

#der räuspert sich umständlich#

Gott: „Stimmt eigentlich …"

#alle atmen erleichtert auf#

In diesem Moment kommt der Notar erneut herein, zögert kurz, und sagt dann: „Mir fällt da übrigens gerade was ein… ich hab da was Wichtiges vergessen…"

Alle: „Was?"

Der Notar: „Den Zettel mit dem Sieger in den versiegelten Umschlag zu tun.."

#Schweigen. Alles starrt schließlich beklommen zu dem Häuflein rohem Fleisch hinüber, das mal Neville war#

Trelawney: „Tjaaah….."

Trevorator: „Da kann man halt nichts machen!"

Snape: „Ich hätte nicht gedacht dass ich das mal sage aber… armer Kerl!"

MC Gonagall: „ Er war doch noch so jung- "

#Sie stoppt weil alle ein Geräusch hören: jemand kichert. Alle drehen sich um und starren Dumbledore an, der vergnügt schmunzelt#

Alle. „?"

Dumbledore: „Nuuun… es wird euch überraschen, aber… ICH WUSSTE DAS GANZE NATÜRLICH SCHON VORHER!"

**Ende**

**PS: Vielen Dank fürs Lesen! Wir hoffen auf viele viele Reviews- und noch mehr hoffen wir, dass euch unsere „künstlerischen Ergüsse" gefallen haben!**


End file.
